


Foundations

by EscapingArtist



Series: Architecture of Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: The foundations of everything had been shaken. Hogwarts, Wizarding Society, their own. Can it be put back together? Returning to Hogwarts for their "8th year" was a small group of determined students. They were tired of war, tired of fighting and ready to move on and help anyone (or anything) else that wanted to also.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first meandering multi-chapter fic. Would love your thoughts as I take Serpencia's advice and try to expand the story as it should be told.
> 
> Inspired by many amazing fics on this site as well as the "Dealing with Dragons" series by Patricia Reade "Spindle's End" by Robin McKinley and "Uprooted" by Naomi Novik. Of course, JK Rowling owns all the characters

Hermione read the letter for the 3rd time, trying to draw more meaning from McGonagall’s tight script

_Miss Granger,_

_I trust this finds you well and recovering. I am writing because you have unanimously been selected by the staff as their choice for Head Girl. In equal parts because of your intellect and compassion. It is implied in every letter to the new Heads that they have the option to decline. However, in your case I wanted to make this choice clear. You have worked harder than most witches do in a lifetime. If your wish is to return to Hogwarts for a year of quiet study, I will not begrudge you. However, I know your passion, like mine, lies in rebuilding and reunifying so the young students can begin to heal. I think that as Head Girl you would have the best chance to work with the Head Boy and live this atmosphere of forgiveness, healing and a way forward. Think about it. I will await your reply._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Laying the letter down, Hermione stared out of her bedroom window. Part of her had been looking forward to sinking into her studies, reveling in the theoretical rather then ruthlessly practical side of magic. But she thought of the kids coming back to Hogwarts, unsure of what they could find and needing their trauma acknowledged and accepted. And the 1st years, still babies in so many ways, who deserved a Hogwarts free of fear

Picking up a quill, Hermione hesitated just a moment and wrote “I accept. Thank you.” Before attaching the letter to the waiting owl and sending it off into the sky.

\---

September 1St was clear and brilliant. Platform 9 ¾ was more subdued then years past. 1st years clung to their families and even 2nd and 3rd years seemed reluctant to leave in search of friends. Hermione straightened her robes and adjusted the Head Girl badge. Luna drifted up with Neville close behind “Goodness” Luna said dreamily “Did you ever see so many wrackspurts? They feed on insecurity you know.” She abruptly turned and approached a knot of families. Hermione couldn’t hear what she was saying but tension slowly left the faces of the children and one impulsive boy flung his arms around Luna.

“Hmmm” Neville murmured “Not sure about the wrackspurts part but its not a bad idea.” He strode over to another family group with a big smile. “Confidence looks good on Neville” Hermione mused before following his example.

The whistle of the train made Hermione raise her head and look frantically around for Ron and Harry. They had come to see “their girls” off and she didn’t want to leave without a hug. Ron’s shock of red hair was visible through the crowd and he waved to her as she ran over. Picking her up he swung her around and laid a wet, smacking kiss on her cheek. “Now young lady” he said in mock seriousness “The boys will be after you the moment you step off the train. I expect to you to date many of them, snog more of them and hex anyone who doesn’t treat you right.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged Ron tight. “And you sir” she said in her prissiest tone “Need to keep yourself out of the Daily Prophet for at least a day and owl me straight away if anything happens. You do NOT want another ‘Abbot Affair’ do you?”

Ron rubbed his neck and grinned “What can I say? The ladies and the camera love me?”

Harry finished saying goodbye to Ginny and hugged Hermione tightly. “Take care, Mione. I’ll miss you.”

Her nose prickled and she fought back tears. “Miss you too Harry.” He pressed a folded piece of paper into her hands and she gasped when she saw it was the Marauders Map.

“Use it well” Harry said with a wink and shooed her to the train.

\---

Hermione walked the length of the train saying hello to students and making sure everyone was settled. “McGonagall asked me to report to the Heads carriage as soon as the train was off. I’ll try to come by later.” Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

She made her way to the front of the train and stopped at the car marked Head Boy and Head Girl. She had made list after list of all the 7th and 8th year boys she could remember, trying to rank them by most likely to be chosen but she hadn’t come up with a clear front runner. “Not McLaggen” she sent up as a silent plea and pushed open the door.

Inside the carriage she frowned, it was empty? A shimmer of magic caught the corner of her eye and she whipped around, wand raised. The disillusionment charm melted away to reveal Malfoy with his hands up and head turned away. “MALFOY!” Hermione squeaked and looked at her raised wand “Oh, um, sorry, habit.”

Malfoy gazed at her “Granger” he said and then opened his mouth as if he had more to add.

There was a loud pop and McGonagall appeared in the carriage. Draco and Hermione’s mouths hung open. “Headmistress’ Hermione asked incredulously “Did you just apparate onto a moving train?”

“Ah, well, yes” McGonagall said, trying not to show that she was pleased they had noticed “Destination, Determination and Deliberation you know.” Hermione and Draco shared a look without meaning to. Four stunning spells to the chest and now this? They’d always know the Headmistress was nothing to be messed with. “Now then” she said crisply and handed them a sheaf of paper “Here is your list of prefects with their commitments and preferences so you can draw up a schedule for rounds. You’ll need to have them ready by the prefects meeting tomorrow night. It is customary that the Heads take the first night of patrol. I’m also tasking you with working with the prefects to come up with some…. reunification efforts this year. It can look like anything you choose but the mental and physical well being of the entire school has suffered and that can’t be ignored.

Hermione nodded slowly, carefully pushing away the part of her brain screaming “WITH MALFOY!” at her. “As is customary” McGonagall continued “You’ll share a common area and have seperate bedrooms and bathrooms. Since your Hogsmeade visits will be spent keeping track of errant students I will grant you a monthly visit to either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.” Draco’s eyes flickered but he said nothing. “Now” she said finally “The thing I know you must be wondering Miss Granger and which you, Mr. Malfoy, have already put to me in writing…. why you?” She paused carefully before continuing “You were chosen because of your unparalleled intellect, leadership ability and the depths of your compassion.” Hermione’s looked sideways at Draco who was studying McGonagall with a carefully blank expression. “We need all of our students to feel welcome” she continued “and to show them that we have faith in them no matter where they were sorted or what their family’s choices were during the war. I know there is a history between you both but I also know that you both have changed since the war and can make a sincere effort to show a unified front. It is a lot to ask both of you after everything that has been asked of you already. It’s, well, it is selfish of us to turn to you again but we need you.” The carriage was silent as McGonagall shuffled her paper together. “Well” she said after a pause “I’ll see you at the feast.” And she disappeared with a pop.

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she'd been holding. Malfoy sank into the seat making it squeak slightly as he shifted. Looking up at her with that carefully blank expression Draco asked “Would you have said yes if you knew it was me.” Hermione waited a moment, expecting some quip or jab to follow, but he just looked at her.

She sat down next to him and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. “I don’t know” she answered honestly, looking him straight in the eye. There was a flash of vulnerability in his silver eyes before he smoothed his expression out again. She plucked at her skirt nervously, not sure how to deal with this subdued Malfoy. “We should meet with the prefects.” She said suddenly “Since this, ah, arrangement, may be a bit surprising it would probably be better to discuss it with them in advance.” Malfoy nodded minutely and Hermione turned and spoke into the box on the wall. “Would all prefects please report to the Heads carriage.” Her voiced echoed down the train and into each car.

Soon 24 students were standing nervously in the carriage, which had graciously expanded to accommodate them all. Hermione did a quick head count then cleared her through. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy and we will be your Heads for this year.” There was a muttering among the Gryffindors and one petite Hufflepuff looked nauseous. “You may be surprised by the choice but please remember it was something thought over by the Headmistress herself with input from the staff.” She pushed forward even though she could hear how stilted and formal she sounded “Everyone who is returning to Hogwarts is doing so because they care about their education and want to be part of this community. It is also important that everyone feel they are represented and have someone they can talk to. If you feel that will be a problem and prevent you from fulfilling your duties” She finished primly “You can turn your badge in to me before leaving the train.” There was a rustle and a few of the prefects fingered their badge reflectively.

Behind Hermione, Draco cleared his throat “Most of you distrust me” he said quietly “and you may also dislike me or be afraid of me. I can’t erase what happened but I can promise I'm grateful for the opportunity to be here.” He paused then continued “Also, if it will help, I will try to answer any questions you may have.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, that was unexpectedly candid and…humble? She didn’t know whether to be impressed or suspicious. Clearly the prefects didn’t know what to do with this either. The Slytherins gazed at him in a calculating way while the Gryffindor’s were openly suspicious. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were a mix of surprised, suspicious and curious. Finally, a Gryffindor put her chin up and said “I’m muggleborn. Do you hate me?”

“No” Draco answered simply

“Do you think I’m inferior because of it?”

“No” Draco answered again. She’d clearly expected to rattle or provoke him and his bland response was unnerving.

“Why did you…” began a Hufflepuff, waving his hand in the direction of Draco’s arm before lapsing into silence. Hermione saw Draco tug his sleeve, where the Dark Mark must be, she realized suddenly.

“To try and protect my family.” He finally answered. No one knew quiet what to do with that information and after a minute of shifting and shuffling Hermione dismissed them with a reminder of their first meeting the following night.

The door shut behind the last prefect. Hermione suddenly didn’t know what to do with her hands or where to look. Malfoy had sat back down and was looking out the window. “You don’t have to stay.” He said flatly “I’m sure you want to catch up with your friends.” He breathed on the window and began to sketch runes into the fog. Hermione gazed at him, taking in the studied calm, betrayed by a tightness between his shoulders. Pursing her lips decidedly she sank on the bench next to him and pulled out a book. Malfoy looked at her for a moment, a flash of surprise or gratefulness chased across his face before he turned back to the window.

Hermione stared fixedly at her book, and didn’t see a word on the page. She was thinking about Malfoy. Briefly about his bravado and bullying in their early years but then what else she’d seen. A desperate boy trailing behind his father, hoping to be noticed. A gaunt and haunted face through 6th year. Then the war, his fear when Bellatrix shoved them in front of him at the Manor and the desperation in his eyes. Him looking fragile and oh so tired, curled up with his mother after the Battle of Hogwarts. And again, at the trial when he answered each question in an uncharacteristically quiet voice never making excuses but each admission showing very clearly he'd had very few choices he could make.

The train shuddered into Hogsmeade and Hermione shut her book with a snap. Her thoughts had swirled and jumbled but she knew that she was going to do what she could to make this work.

Draco had been watching her during the ride. Tracing designs lightly in the glass he had watched her eyes stare fixedly ahead as she bit her bottom lip in thought. Draco’s mind was numb and blank. He didn’t know what he thought or felt about Hogwarts, about being Head Boy…about Hermione. He had been so sure he wanted to come back, NEEDED to come back but now it seemed so daunting. He had felt a flicker of hope when she stood next to him in the prefects meeting but a mean little voice taunted him that at BEST he was a project for her, someone to save, and at worst she was just doing what McGonagall asked her to. He breathed, erasing the rune, he could do this. Keep his head down, keep out of the way. It wasn’t the role he’d been raised for but it was all he could imagine doing right now.


	2. Lumos/Protego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter today to hopefully give a taste of what the flow is going to look like. I tend to write in spurts but I'll try to update regularly because I know that is what I love best in my authors :)

Sitting in the Great Hall Hermione let her eyes drift up to the enchanted ceiling then sweep over the students. They were laughing and eating, the newly sorted first years still looking a little pink from excitement and nerves. She almost couldn’t find Malfoy; he was between Blaise Zabini and Pany Parkinson listening with a half-smile as Blaise told some story and gesticulated wildly. Ginny nudged her and leaned over conspiratorially “Who’s catching your eye Granger?”

Hermione quickly turned back to her friend “Nobody Weasley” she snapped, but without any bite to it.

“Hmmm” Ginny grinned wickedly “A snake huh? I think it could be perfect for you. Gryffindor’s Princess with a Slytherin Prince.” Hermione flicked her wand the peas shot off Ginny’s plate and pelted the redhead in the face. Ginny fended them off with a spoon laughing “We ARE supposed to be rebuilding ties and since I’M spoken for, you’ll have to be the one. Besides! They are kind of gorgeous.” Hermione sent a last vegetable careening at Ginny but her eyes slide back over to the Slytherin table. Blaise was laughing at something, head tipped back and white teeth flashing. Theo’s smile seemed easy and uncomplicated and Draco…. her stomach flipped a little. She’d never really LOOKED at him before at least not in THAT way. But, purely objectively of course, his blond hair did fall nicely cross his forehead (MUCH better than the gelled monstrosity he used to sport) and his eyes looked like liquid silver. “Shut it down Granger” she told herself firmly and turned back to her friends.

Hermione only half listened to McGonagall’s speech, it was similar to what she’d said to her and Draco about rebuilding and everyone having a place here. She was more interested in watching the reaction of the students, especially when the Heads were introduced. She’d already told Ginny, Neville and Luna so they didn’t seem surprised. There was applause along with murmuring at each table. The Slytherins were a mix of smug, terrified and schooled blankness. She noted a few mutinous looking Gryffindors and made a note to urge the prefects to nip any comments in the bud.

Overall though, she thought Neville had been right. “Honestly Hermione” he’d said when she told him about Draco “I think we are all just tired. We’re tired and we were kids forced to grow up and deal with problems adults made. I’m sure some have individual grudges they are holding but overall I think we all just want to move forward.”

When the last announcements were made (“It’s called the FORBIDDEN FOREST. Do I really need to elaborate?”) there was the sound of scraping benches and rustling robes as the students filed off to bed. McGonagall beckoned Hermione and Draco and led them down a short corridor. It somehow seemed to be mid-way between the library, the Great Hall, the Headmistresses office and the kitchen. Hermione shook her head, trying to logic the castle was a guaranteed migraine.

McGonagall gestured to a series of portraits showing each of Hogwarts’s founders. “Each of these is a direct route to the door of that houses common room.” She turned a small knob discreetly tucked in the frame of Rowena Ravenclaw to reveal stone steps circling upward. “In case of emergencies” she finished unnecessarily.

She then turned to the other wall where there was a large picture of a person hanging off the bow of a boat, holding a lantern aloft and squinting into the distance. “Unlike the other common rooms this door isn’t operated by a spoken password.” Hermione looked up with interest. “We wanted to grant you a little extra privacy and” her eyes flicked to Malfoy “Security. Your spell work is your password. As I’m sure you know each magic user has a unique magical imprint, like a fingerprint, but one that cannot be altered or obscured by any potion, charm or spell. It is the same whether you use a wand or not. When the portrait recognizes your magical signature, it will admit you.”

Draco watched Hermione’s eyes light up with curiosity. A ghost of his former smirk crossed his face. He could already see the wheels in her brain turning and knew she’d be deep in the library tomorrow trying to untangle the spell.

McGonagall nodded at her and Hermione stepped forward and raised her wand. She hesitated just a moment and then pointed at the lamp in the figure’s hand “Lumos!” The lamp blazed to life and Draco half smirked again. “Of course, she’d choose Lumos. The bloody Golden Girl herself, saving everyone from darkness.” His thoughts faltered when she turned towards him, eyes shining. The curiosity and wonder that blazed out made him catch his breath. Something very deep that he had hidden carefully cracked just slightly. He let himself feel the little drop of hope that oozed out. He’d forgotten what it felt like.

McGonagall nodded at him and he stepped towards the painting. For a second the figure in the boat had wild brown curls. That little drop of hope flowed out his fingers and he whispered a wandless “Protego” Light hallowed the figure and as it reached the lamp, still glowing with Hermione’s Lumos the halo brightened and sharpened. A ripple ran back over Draco, it was warm and he inhaled sharply. Next to him he heard Hermione jump like she’d been shocked and she shook out her wand hand. Then slowly the light sank into the paint. They didn’t see McGonagall purse her lips thoughtfully. She tapped the frame to seal the spell and the portrait swung forward. Hermione turned, expecting some final instructions, an inspiring speech or at least a quip but McGonagall just nodded crisply and swept off down the corridor.

The room was warm and inviting, a couch, armchairs and a low crackling fire. Hermione was drawn to the tall shelf of books and she trailed her fingers over the spines. Draco almost said “Reunited with your one true love, eh Granger?” but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead he cleared his throat “Patrol’s in an hour, meet here then?” Hermione nodded absently and he turned and went into his room.

Shutting the door behind himself he barely noticed the furnishings of the room, or the inevitable green and silver accents. He stumbled to the bed and lay down. His whole body ached from the tension of holding himself erect, expressionless, taking up less space. He closed his eyes and brought up the vault in his mind.

It was small, quiet, orderly. He went from shelf to shelf making sure everything was in its place. A box labeled “Family” was on the first shelf. Peeking inside he saw his memories and feelings of his mother carefully wrapped and nestled inside He knew squashed down at the bottom was a similar package labeled “Father.” He closed the lid carefully and turned. In the center of the room was an iron safe. He tested the lock and it held firm. He didn’t need to open it; he knew that deep down inside were all the horrors of the war.

Searching high on a shelf he found the box labeled “Hogwarts” and pulled it down. Carefully he unearthed the contents and unwrapped them. Curiosity, studiousness. He hesitated a moment on the package labeled “Quidditch.” He could feel the joy inside but he didn’t unwrap it, just set it gently on the shelf. The boxes that held cruelty, bigotry and cowardice had crumbled to dust long ago. Fear had swept through the room like Fiend Fyre, destroying almost everything. Left behind were sorrow, regret and guilt. Using those he’d been able to rebuild a lot, but there were still many holes.

A strong pulse of magic came from the far side of the room. There was a teapot, 1/3 full of golden liquid that bubbled gently. He frowned at it and looked closer. Warmth radiated off it and it smelled like apples and…honey? He shrugged; some part of his brain had put it here for a reason. He’d see what that reason was at some point.

Carefully he locked the room and withdrew, opening his eyes. He felt wrung out but a little lighter and he stood slowly. Opening his door, he saw a surprised Hermione, her hand raised to knock. “Shall we?” he asked and there was a hint of bravado, but it was rusty with disuse. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she just shut it again and nodded.

They patrolled the halls in silence at first. Draco had perfected the art of stillness once Voldemort moved in and he didn’t notice the quiet. Hermione, on the other hand, didn’t know how to be still. She fidgeted with her wand, straightened her robes and almost said something half a dozen times.

This Draco unnerved her. She didn’t want the bully back but he was so empty. She had been on her guard, ready for snide remarks or little jabs and she realized she was strangely missing them. Not the cruelty, but the chance to match wits with an equal. She looked sideways at him under her lashes. Thinking back, she realized that her Hogwarts years had three driving forces. Learning because she loved it, sure, but equal parts to that were keeping Harry and Ron from dying…or worse and showing up Malfoy.


	3. We're Friends...Get Used to It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very brief mention of past torture and implied assault. Not explicit at all but wanted to warn you. Short chapter because it was just itching to get out there to be read

“Screw it” she thought suddenly. If they were going to be living, working and studying in close proximity they were going to have to be friends. Not acquaintances, not friendly, friends. She could almost see Ron’s reaction, mouth agape and eyes bugging before yelling “The FERRET? Really Mione?” and Harry’s more gentle concern “You sure?” Well, she was sure. She’d catalogued everything he’d done to her, weighed that against what she’d heard at the trial plus his coming back and balanced that with a year of skittish silence. It would have to be friends.

“I think I’m most excited about Ancient Runes.” She announced, as if it was the next logical step in a conversation they’d already been having. “It’s like…a treasure hunt but way more rewarding then gold (or Horcruxes she thought to herself). What about you Malfoy?”

Draco was startled, Hermione thought he looked almost nervous and was just staring at her like she’d been speaking Mermish. She paused then lightly added “This is the part where you respond. I’m just a Muggleborn and I know that.”

“Stop” he rasped harshly “What are you doing?”

Hermione stopped walking and raised an eyebrow “I’m not sure what the term is in Pureblood culture but I call it ‘making conversation.”

Draco laughed but it was hollow and full of mocking self-pity. This wasn’t at all part of his plan. He had planned to not be notice and now here she was with her golden-brown eyes and genuine smile, SEEING him. “You don’t have to this” he said finally “try to include me. I’ll do my job well and stay out of your way I promise.”

Hermione blew a curl off her forehead in exasperation. “Try to include you in what, life? Maybe I’m just being selfish. Maybe I just want someone to talk to, not step around as if they aren’t there.”

“You? Selfish?” he chuckled drily. “Brightest witch of our age, Gryffindor Princess, brains of the Golden Trio. You don’t get names like that for being selfish…or deceitful or cruel or anything but admirable and good and…and…. nearly perfect.”

Hermione rounded on him, hands on her fist and eyes blazing. Draco took a stope back, last time she had looked at him like this he had gotten a broken nose. “I hate those names” she ground out, he half expected her to stomp her foot. “You want to now how admirable and PERFECT I am “she spat out. “Ok! 1st year I set a teacher on fire. 2nd year I stole ingredients to brew a potion to use for spying. 3rd year I illegally used a time turner and helped a convicted felon escape. 4th year I trapped Skeeter in a jar and then blackmailed her for over a year. What else? Oh yeah, I’ve broken curfew more times then I can count, ran an illegal school group and disfigured a member who broke the rules. I broke into the Ministry of Magic multiple times, led Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest knowing he’d be captured and probably assaulted by centaurs, forged legal papers, robbed a bank AND stole a dragon.”

Draco took another step back; magic was crackling out of her now. “Oh Granger,” he said mockingly “Look at you, you bad girl.” Something twisted low in her body and her breath caught but she pushed it aside. She’d analyze THAT reaction later. Right now, she was in a fight. “I bet everything in that list” Draco continued “Was for the good of all wizard kind and that is was almost single handedly responsible for the triumph of good and light.”

“No” Hermione countered “I didn’t give a fuck about wizard kind at first, I cared about my FRIENDS. Later on, sure, I wanted ‘the light’ to triumph but that was still motivated by the knowledge that my friends and family would suffer if I didn’t. History is written by the victors Malfoy, certainly you know that.”

Draco felt like his body was on fire, lava tumbled in his stomach and his breath was strangled. He didn’t know if he believed her, or not. Wanted to believer her, or didn’t want to. Hermione plowed ahead “Now, let’s look at you Draco Malfoy.” He started when she used his first name, it sounded lovely in her mouth. “You were a bully and proud and a show off. You were also ELEVEN for Godric’s sake. Moving forward in time you used racist slurs, you proclaimed your belief in blood purity but let me guess…Daddy had something to do with that and Daddy would have heard about it if you said otherwise or even stayed neutral.”

Draco couldn’t meet her gaze. He felt the ghost of the Crucio ripping through him after he’d come in second to her and dared marvel aloud that maybe he’d been wrong about Muggleborns.

“then later” Hermione continued “in the thick of the war Voldemort was living IN YOUR HOUSE with the blessing of your father. What would disobedience of neutrality have cost?”

“My mother” Draco answered dully “and probably anyone who considered me a friend.”

“We were both doing what we needed to survive, to help our loved ones survive. We both have good and bad in us and we are also both HERE NOW. Smart, driven, ready to make a change for ourselves and those we love and sure…the rest of the world.”

Hermione flicked a Lumos at the portrait. Grasping the side of the frame she turned to face Draco “Harry always says that I think about things for too long but once I make a decision, I throw myself in the deep end. Well, Draco Malfoy, I’ve been thinking about you since after the war and I’ve decided we are going to be friends. So, get used to it.” In a swirl of robes and curls she vanished into their common room.

The crack Draco had felt earlier depend. His friend? Hermione Granger? It sounded odd and…wonderful. He smiled his first real smile since 6th year as he tapped the portrait frame. Also, had she said she’d been thinking of him since the end of the war? Interesting.


	4. Photo Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are leaving me comments! They are lovely and I appreciate them so much.

Hermione sat up with a grin. She had been giddy about the first day of school since….at least kindergarten. The routine was so soothing and normal and she relished wrestling with her hair, putting on her robes and fussing over whether she had enough quills in her bag.

Hermione reached into the bottom of her beaded bag and pulled out a little polaroid camera and photo album. Stepping into the common room she posed in front of the door. Flashing a grin she took a selfie…just as the portrait swing open and Draco stepped inside.

“Oh, sorry, I”ll just” Hermione jumped back so he could come in. He was in shorts and a t-shirt and looked windswept and more calm then she’d seen him. And goodness he was fit, the shirt pulled across his shoulders just so. Hermione averted her eyes quickly. Looking at the photo in her hand she laughed “Quite the photo bomb Malfoy.”

“Bomb? Where?” He was instantly on high alert, wand up and in a defensive pose.

“Oh sorry! Muggle expression” she jumped in “It means when someone gets int eh back of your photo when you didn’t expect it.” She held the picture out to him. Hermione’s smiling face in the foreground and a relaxed looking Malfoy staring at her in confusion in the background.

Draco handed the photo back “Ok, but why were you taking a picture in front of our door?”

Hermione smiled almost shyly and picked up the photo album “My parents bought this camera just before I started school for the first time. Every year on the first day they’d take my picture.” She flipped open the book to show a tiny girl with wild curls grinning broadly. Each page was was the same girl, getting taller, sometimes with missing teeth and other times with different haircuts. At 11 the scene shifted to Platform 9 ¾ “I didn’t want o break tradition, just in case.” Her voiced trailed off and she stared fixedly at the wall, blinking rapidly. “I obliviated them” she said in a half whisper “Just before I went on the run. I didn’t want the Death Eaters to, for them to” she wet her lips “I’m not sure I can reverse it. I’m not sure I should try. They’re happy now and well, I didn’t ask their permission before I did it. So what if they hate me?”

Draco knew those last thoughts weren’t really for him. They had the well worn quality of fears that had gone around and around in her own head many times. “Potions” Draco said suddenly. Hermione looked at him like he’d grown a Snorkack horn. He sank onto the couch and she sat next to him. “I never answered your question last night. I’m most looking forward to potions. Being able to take things that already exist on their own and combine them to create magic is just” He waved his hand in the air “and I like the precision” he added as an afterthought “Like music. You play it the same way and it sounds the same but you can also riff and make something knew. Hermione gave him a watery smile and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Draco stood up gracefully “See you at breakfast Granger” and he walked off towards his room.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table all Hermione saw was a flash of red before she was nearly tackled by Ginny “I missed you! How was your night? Are you excited about classes? Was it weird sharing a room with Malfoy?” The questions paused as the redhead piled her plate with sausages. Hermione smiled and thought how much like Ron Ginny could be.

“I missed you too. My night was fine, just patrol then bed. Of course I’m excited about classes and Malfoy is fine.” Hermione paused, taking a sip of tea before adding with forced casualness “I told him I’d like to be friends.”

Ginny’s eyes became huge and round “Frendmsph?” she asked around a mouthful of sausage.

“Yes” Hermione said primly “I thought it through and it seemed the most obvious and logical conclusion.”

Ginny shrugged “Alright”

“Alright? Just like that?”

Ginny nodded “Well sure. 1st of all you are a big grown-up witch and can make your own decisions. 2nd you have excellent judgement and make good life choices so I trust you. 3rd, I don’t want to fight anymore. I’m tired.” For a brief moment Ginny looked old, so old and worn and every loss was etched on her face. “Besides” she added brightly “I bet those snakes know how to have a good time.” She ruffled Hermione’s hair as she stood, laughing at Hermione’s growl of frustration. “Headed to class. Have a great day Mione!”

Hermione watched her friend bounce out of the hall “I take it back” Hermione thought “She is much better then her brother.”


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor mention of past torture/imprisonment

Minerva McGonagall had gotten no less then 5 migraines, 3 stiff necks and one Madam Pomfrey enforced bedrest trying to get the school year together. There were the obvious repairs to the building that needed to be dealt with, but also planning for the students. As she rebuilt the staff, she brought on an assistant for Poppy who was a specialist in what Muggles called “mental health.” She also had to rethink the whole curriculum for the older students. Last year had been a waste, educationally speaking, and students were at all skill levels. Finally, she’d figured out a plan. 1st-6th years could proceed together, with the staff supplementing as needed. The 7th years were given a choice, either proceed at NEWT level of take FLEA (Finish Level Exams After) which would let them repeat missed lessons from last year and return to a half term the following year to prepare and take their NEWTs.

The resulting core of NEWT level students was small, but it would hopefully allow the teachers to accelerate the course appropriately. Nodding in satisfaction as she looked over the rolls once more, she got up to begin the first day of term.

Hermione walked out of Ancient Runes with her brain still half engrossed in the material. She was so busy thinking about the translation that she almost plowed into Neville in the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He turned and caught her elbow, stopping her from spilling her bag across the corridor. Hermione was laughing as he escorted her in a rather exaggerated fashion into the room, but stopped when she got inside.

Individual desks were arranged in a circle. Huddled together at one end were Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Draco. On the other side Luna sat dreamily talking to Ginny. Professor Sinistra was talking in a low voice to the Slytherins but looked up when Neville followed Hermione in. She smiled warmly and gestured to the two empty chairs then squeezed Pansy’s hand and went to the front of the room.

“Good morning class.” Her voice was calm and reassuring and Hermione let herself relax just a little. She had to admit that she’d been dreading this class most. “You are the NEWT level cohort for this year. The “8th” years and an ambitious 7th year” she smiled at Ginny “Defense Against the Dark Arts this year will cover all of the NEWT requirements. However, in talking with the Headmistress we also think this subject in particular is one in which you all have an unfortunate amount of hands on learning. Therefore, we want to proceed carefully and in an environment of trust.” None of the students would meet her eye and it was like a chasm had split between the Slytherins and those who had supported the Order.

Professor Sinistra continued gently “I know there is history among many of you. Some of it the schoolyard bully level, some only because of the adults in your life and some more personal.” Draco shifted and grabbed his forearm unconsciously. His eyes darted around the room. Neville, who suffered under the Carrows, Ginny who knew he’d been right there when her brother died and Luna who had been imprisoned in his own fucking house. His gaze met Hermione’s and she held it openly, without hostility. He felt like she was throwing him a life line and he took it gratefully.

“What I’d like us each to do” Professor Sinistra went on “Is share the defensive spell that we used most frequently during the wary and why that was.” Ginny straightened up and started tapping her foot nervously. Hermione reached out and squeezed her hand gently. “I know this in not easy” Professor Sinistra said “But I think it will help us understand each other better and it is a chance to share our strengths.” She looked at each student carefully. “I’ll go first. I would say Muffiliato. In the closely watched castle it was the only recourse for speaking freely.”

“Confundo” Ginny blurted out “In the castle, when we were helping the other students. So, we could avoid being punished.” Hermione squeezed her hand again.

“I guess Homenum Revelio” Hermione started slowly “Or one of the protections spells we cobbled together when we were on the run. We used it to ward our camp against snatchers and Dea- “she trailed off “others.”

“Lumos” Luna added softly “Sometimes light was the strongest defense we had.”

Neville shifted thoughtfully “Well. I guess the spell to get us between here and Aberforth’s was the most for sheer volume of use.”

Professor Sinistra turned to Pansy and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. She nodded encouragingly. Hermione realized the Slytherins must have gotten a heads up about the plan. She was kind of put out, why the special treatment for them?

“Disillusionment charm” Pansy said dully “When Voldemort _supporters_ ” she spat out the word “were drunk or drunk off power it wasn’t, uh, safe to e easy to find. You risked being used for spell practice or…amusement.” She choked on the last word and dropped her gaze. Blaise put his arm around her and glared around protectively.

Hermione was stunned. She’d never thought, never imagined. Pansy was pureblood, daughter of a loyal supporter. And yet? And still? Magic crackled between her fingers and she almost wished for a Death Eater to hex.

“Impedimente” Blaise said, attempting to sound light and failing. “Amazing how effective it is and how often it can be passed off as an accident.” Pansy smiled up at him and a shared memory passed between them.”

Professor Sinistra nodded encouragingly at Theo “Oh, ah” he said, like he was coming out of a dream “Episkey I’d guess. Not the best healing spell but it helped or at least held things steady until I could get other help.”

Draco ran his hand through his hair. “It’s not so much a spell” he said a little distractedly “But Occulmency. Every damn day when that fucking snake was living in my house.” Hermione’s heart went out to him. To guard yourself at that level every day, no wonder he seemed almost hollow.

There was a long silence, broken by Professor Sinistra “Thank you.” She said sincerely “I know that was not easy.”

“I don’t think I ever thanked you” Luna said suddenly, turning to Draco “You were so kind to me when I was imprisoned. You know” she said conversationally “Draco always made sure we had extra food and he created these incredibly blankets that could shrink up to the size of a Galleon when they needed to be hidden.”

“That sounds like a useful and powerful charm” Professor Sinistra said gently to Draco “Perhaps at some point you could share how you did it.”

Draco stared at Luna. She was thanking him? For what? He’d been able to do so little and she had been a prisoner! Luna tipped her head on one side like a bird “When you have so very little every kindness means a lot. So, thank you.”

There was another long pause as Draco looked at Luna and she gazed serenely back. Then Ginny said in a loud stage whisper “This is the part where you say you’re welcome.”

Theo and Neville both snorted and Blaise threw back his head and laughed. Draco bristled, thinking they were laughing at him. He looked angrily up at Ginny, who winked at him. Blaise slung his arm around Draco’s shoulder “Relax mate” he said and Draco allowed himself the smallest of smiles.

Professor Sinistra smiled at them and began handing out sheets of parchment. “I have here a list of everything that could be assessed on the NEWTs. What I’d like you to do is go through and mark whether you feel you know each thing extremely well, sort of or not at all. Also please note if there are any particular topics that may be difficult for you because of your experience. I want to know so that we can come up with a plan for you to feel safe while learning.”

Hermione looked down at the paper, nibbling the end of her quill. She saw “Crucio” and her mind flashed to Bellatrix’s insane laughter. She quickly marked that as one where she’d want to proceed with caution. Out of all of the listed spells and charms there was only one that she had never attempted. Her quill hovered over “Boggart” before she marked it down as “not at all.” It seemed silly, since that was something they had tackled in third year, but it was true.

Draco also went carefully through the list. Professor Sinistra had talked to them before and said that she knew that they had probably been expected in the past to admit no weakness but that she really needed them to be honest with her. He marked down the Unforgiveable curses as “Proceed with caution” before reading to through the rest of the list. His eyes rested on “Patronus” and he made a note that he had never attempted it. 

At the end of the class, Professor Sinistra handed around small bars of chocolate to each of the students. “I know we are not studying Dementors right now” she said with a smile “But I also know that this class was probably draining in a similar way. If you are worried, notice intrusive thoughts or nightmares please tell your Head of House right away. They are aware of our curriculum and want to be there to support you.” Hermione accepted the chocolate and unwrapped it. Blaise raised his in a mock toast “To those of us who used Unforgivable, were Undesirables and perhaps are treated with suspicion like an Unspeakable!” Everyone raised their chocolate before popping them in their mouth and gathering their things.


	6. Prefects Meeting

“Yes. You” Hermione said with a huff, waving the stack of schedules under Draco’s nose. “It’s not arithmancy. Just hand out the schedule and ask if they have any questions.”

Draco rolled his eyes “I know it isn’t hard.” He snapped “I was just trying to stay back and out of the way, I figured it would make everyone more comfortable.”

Hermione’s tone softened “I really think that if you hang back people will either think that I’m taking over because I don’t trust you or that you think this kind of work is beneath you. Trust me, its better if you show them you are just one of the students.” Draco didn’t look convinced, but he took the papers that Hermione handed him.

“How much you want to bet that one of the reunification ideas is a ball?” Hermione asked with a smirk.

“Really? I can’t imagine that.” Draco countered

“Oh. I’m nearly SURE” Hermione said laughing “A fancy dance is almost always the favorite trope in these kind of situations.

“Hmmmm” Draco said thoughtfully “OK, 5 galleons says no one brings up a ball.”

“You’re on!” Hermione said with glee “But let’s raise the stakes. 5 galleons and winner buys the butterbeer when we get our Hogsmeade or Diagon Ally weekend.”

Draco paused and looked at Hermione, he wanted to ask her if she was SURE she wanted to be seen in public with him. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself. SHE had said that they should be friends, he needed to trust her on it. Instead he just winked “It’s a date Granger.”

He turned away when the door opened and prefects started filing in so he missed the flush of color that spread across Hermione’s cheeks and the small smile that she quickly bit back.

When everyone was seated, Draco handed them each a schedule and did his best to look relaxed and nonchalant. He ran over the schedule and the expectations for switching before turning the floor over to Hermione. He was gratified to see that everyone was watching and listening, but with the normal amount of attention and no uneasiness.

Hermione smiled and stepped forward “This year, along with our normal patrol duties we have been asked by the Headmistress to think up some projects or efforts that will help build unity within the school. She has assured us that it can be almost anything, as long as it helps bring the school together. I thought tonight we could make a list to submit to her for her review.” Hermione tapped her wand on the chalkboard and a piece of chalk rose obediently. “Feel free to share any ideas, no matter how basic or complex they might seem.”

There was a rustling and murmurings as the students lean together and excitedly shared ideas. Finally, a giddy looking 5th year from Gryffindor raised her hand. “Can we have a dance?” She asked eagerly “Maybe a Halloween Ball? Or one closer to the Holidays?”

Hermione turned to Malfoy and mouthed “I win” and gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes dramatically but smiled at her. “That’s a great idea. I’ll add it to the list” she said aloud.

A serious looking Hufflepuff raised his hand “What if we did away with House tables during meals.” There was instantly a buzz of conversation and reaction. Hermione let off a small bang with her wand to get everyone’s attention.

“Let’s hear more about that” She said encouragingly

“Well” they continued slowly “There really isn’t any purpose to the separation on a daily basis. People who are in the same house can still sit together but those of us that have friends in other houses would be able to hang out and talk with them” At this they smiled at one of the Slytherins who grinned back. “It seems like one of the places where we’re kept apart but not really for any reason.”

Hermione and Draco could see a few of the Gryffindors open and close their mouth, looking for a reason to protest…but there really wasn’t any. Nothing was keeping people from sitting with whoever they preferred, it just opened it up in general. She added the suggestion to the list. “You know” she said thoughtfully “If it does go through then it would be good for us to lead by example, maybe try to sit somewhere else for at least one meal a day. Something to think about.”

The meeting wrapped up with Hermione promising to send all the ideas to McGonagall and encouraging them to share anything else that they thought of with her or Draco. The prefects left and Draco and Hermione were levitating chairs back into place when they heard a small cough. Turning they saw a 5th year Slytherin standing in the doorway. “Yes?” Hermione asked pleasantly “Celestial, right?”

“Yes, that’s right” She came into the room looking nervously. “I have something to add to the list but I didn’t want to share in case people thought it was silly.”

“Of course, what is it?” Hermione pulled out the parchment that she’d transfer the ideas onto and pulled out a quill.

“Well” Celestial said uncertainly “I think one of our efforts should be to help heal the castle.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione curiously.

“Um, you see” Celestial twisted her hands in her robe, Hermione didn’t think she’d ever seen a Slytherin look this nervous. “I, well, I see magic. I don’t really know how to explain it. I can just see the flow of magic like, well, like if instead of waving a wand it was a quill and you were drawing the spell out in the air.”

“Really!” Hermione said excitedly “That is extremely rare I’ve heard of cases where” Draco put his hand on his arm, squeezing gently and she fell silent “Sorry” she said sheepishly “Go ahead.”

“The castle, has its own magic and ever since the war its been…tangled.” Her brow furrowed as she searched for the right words. “I think that while we help the students we should also try to help the castle.”

“That is a very good idea.” Draco said, in a voice more gentle then Hermione had ever heard him use. “Your Celestial Morrow, right?” She nodded and he smiled at her “I know your Grandfather was a renowned magical architect, could he see magic too?”

Celestial’s face lit up “Yes he could! I learned from him. I learned some ways to help untangle magic but, well, I’m not as skilled. I just thought that between you two, since you are so talented and your magic is already joined that you’d have enough power.” Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise at Draco, but he shook his head imperceptibly at her and, for once, she bit back the thousand questions crowding her brain.

“We will have to learn a little more about the castle and its magic” Draco finally said “Before we can figure out what we can do. But, we’ll bring your idea to the Headmistress and I know that Hermione will be in the library before the end of the week looking this all up.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but admitted to herself that he was right.

“Thank you.” Celestial said and smiled radiantly “I’m so glad you didn’t think I was silly or making things up.”

Draco squeezed her shoulder “I come from an old family like yours, there are many terrible things that have happened because of that long lineage but one of the good things is a knowledge and acceptance of all the possibilities of magic.” Celestial waved over her shoulder as she headed off and Hermione swung around to face Draco.

“I know. I know” he said, rubbing his hand across his face “You have at least 2 million questions. I probably have answers for about ¼ of them. But not here, let’s go back to our room first.” Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the door.


	7. Tea and Questions

Hermione felt she had been exceedingly patient. She hadn’t pelted him with questions the entire walk back or even until they were both inside and the door had swung shut. Then she set her bag down with a bang and said “Who?!? What?!? Why?!?”

“where and when?” Draco finished a little sarcastically “I know Granger, hold on.” He went to the little kitchenette and began making a pot of tea. It was clearly a ritual to him, calm and practiced. Hermione watched and felt herself drawn in by the way his body twisted and moved. He finally approached her with a teaming cup for each of them and sat down on the couch. Hermione sipped and looked over the rim expectantly. Draco took a careful sip “Do you want me to just tell you what I know or do you want to ask questions?”

Hermione considered this “Answer questions. But then fill in any gaps at the end.” Draco nodded “Who is the Morrow family?” She asked first, figuring she could work her way up to the more daunting questions.

“They are one of the Sacred 28. Members of that family have always had an affinity for divination, healing, things closely tied to the core of magic.” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the mention of divination but Draco cut her off before she could say anything. “Divination isn’t all tea leaves and Trelawney. YOU’VE seen what magic can do and the shapes it can take, is it really so far fetched to believer in far seeing?” She shook her head slowly, lost in thought.

“Seeing magic I’ve heard of” Hermione added “Although it is extremely rare, but what did she mean by the castle’s magic being ‘tangled?”

Draco cast a silent accio and a book flew off the shelf. Setting down his mug he flipped it open and skimmed through the pages finally landing on the one he wanted. It was a map of Britain with small boxes scattered across it. When Draco touched his fingers to one of the boxes and image, almost like a Muggle hologram, sprang up just above it. It was a miniature replica of Hogwarts Castle. “Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, even the Leaky Cauldron have been around for years, centuries. These buildings have been so steeped I magic that they’ve absorbed it, transformed it and made it into their own.” Hermione’s eyes were huge and she also put down her tea and bent over the book. Draco caught a whiff of vanilla as her curls swung past him and the back of his neck prickled.

“So the buildings are sentient?” She asked in a low voice “Alive?”

Draco considered this “Not alive, but yes, sentient might be a way to describe it. You know Ollivander says the wand chooses the wizard?” Hermione smiled a the memory “Buildings like this are similar. They give their…allegiance. At Malfoy Manor its to the current Lord or Lady. My guess is at Hogwarts it is to the Headmaster or Mistress.”

Hermione frowned and jumped up. She vanished into her room and returned with a well worn copy of “Hogwarts: A History.” Muttering to herself she flipped rapidly through it before shutting it with a bang. “Nothing” she announced and she sounded so affronted that Draco almost smiled “But what did Celestial mean that the magic was tangled?”

Draco hesitated “I’m not 100% sure but if you think about it, the building suffered its own traumas. Dark curses, students dying, Fiend Fyre ripping through its inner most places.” He looked haunted for a moment and Hermione reached out and very lightly put her hand on his. He shook his head, clearing the memory. “It would be enough to disrupt the magic, don’t you think?”

Hermione thought about this. It seemed possible. After all hadn’t the castle always operated with its own set of rules? “I’ll need to do some research to find out more.” She announced finally.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less” Draco answered with a laugh. They were both avoiding the lst question, but finally Hermione got up the nerve.

“What did she mean by that our magic was joined?”

“I don’t know” Draco answered honestly “When two wizards marry their magical cores are bound and there are certain, ah, sex magic rituals that can create the same effect. But outside of that I’ve never heard of anything similar.”

Hermione frowned and plucked at imaginary loose threads on her robes. “I don’t know what to do with any of this.” She said finally.

Draco shrugged “The good news is, we don’t have to do anything with this on our own. I know we’re both a bit in survival mode still but the war is over.”

Hermione visibly relaxed, she was so used to having to be the one with all the answers that it was nice to be reminded that wasn’t the case anymore. “I’ll send the ideas to McGonagall. If you don’t mind I’ll leave out the detail about our magic until I look into it. It might be nothing, just something she thought she saw or that she misinterpreted.”

“Sounds good Granger.” Draco pushed himself gracefully off the couch and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and could feel the callouses on his palm and a faint beat of his pulse echoing into her. For a brief moment she knew what it would feel like to have those hands cupping her jaw, sliding down her back, the rough skin catching just slightly and a thrill ran through her. If she’d looked up, met Draco’s eyes, she would have seen that the same sensations had run through him. But she didn’t look up, she just mumbled goodnight and went to her room.

Alone in his room, Draco closed his eyes and entered his vault. Everything seemed the same, neat, orderly, but the smell of apples and honey was stronger and the kettle now hissed gently, half full of shimmering golden liquid. He knitted his brow and sat up, pulling out a parchment and quill he penned a quick letter that he tucked into his bag to send off tomorrow.


	8. Unspeakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sniff sniff** is that a faint citrusy smell? Not too strong yet but it is definitely there. Also, can I just say how completely grateful I am for your comments? I would see other authors post about how comments are their "bread and butter" or keep them going and I didn't quite understand. Now I do! Reading them and knowing you want me to keep the story moving is a complete thrill

Compared with the first day, where so much had happened, the rest of the week slid by uneventfully. She was so busy with class and Head Girl duties and catching up with Hagrid and finding time to visit with Ginny, Neville and Luna that she hadn’t even made it to the library yet.

On her way to lunch on Friday, Ginny caught up with Hermione and linked arms with her. “So.” She announced “Tomorrow are the Quidditch tryouts. You going to come and watch?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, as if to say “you do know who you are talking to right?” Ginny just grinned “Oh I know. I know. But it’ll be fun. You can read in the stands. I’ll come over and whisper gossip to you in between bits and we can spy on the other teams also.” Ginny’s enthusiasm was infectious and Hermione found herself agreeing to be there and even to pay a little bit of attention. “Good!” Ginny said “Now that we’ve got that squared away the next important piece of business. WHEN are we going to come see your new room? I think we should have a little…get together there on Saturday night.” She waggled her eyebrows and Hermione knew that “get together” fell somewhere between sedate dinner date and a rave.

“I don’t know.” Hermione said hesitatingly “I haven’t asked Malfoy how he feels about visitors. It is his space too so I’ll have to check with him.”

“Fear not!” Ginny announced, sweeping her hand towards the Slytherin table “Zabini is already taking care of that.” Hermione looked over and Blaise was indeed flung dramatically down on one knee, grasping Draco’s hands and seemingly begging for something. Pansy was laughing into her hand and Theo was rolling his eyes at the entire scene.

“You and Zabini cooked this entire thing up didn’t you?” Hermione asked incredulously

“Guilty as charged!” Ginny crowed “C’mon Mione. What do you say? Just the Unspeakables, nothing too outlandish. Hermione wavered, she had been enjoying getting to know the other NEWT level students, who had unofficially adopted the name Blaise had given them during their first DADA lesson. She caught Draco’s eye from across the room and shrugged helplessly. He smiled and gave a tilt of his head like “What the heck?”

“Ok Ginny, Saturday night. Just the Unspeakables.” She almost had the wind knocked out of her as Ginny hugged her and let out a triumphant crow which Blaise echoed from across the room. “You are impossible” Hermione said with a grin as the girls tucked into breakfast.

Hermione caught up with Draco as they were heading to Potions class. “Do you mind?” she asked “I mean this whole plan that Zabini and Ginny put together?”

He smiled at her “Not at all.” He answered “I haven’t gotten a chance to really hang out with them and I like Neville and Luna. I’m even coming around to Red a little bit.” Hermione was a little surprised by the warmth in his voice, but she wasn’t going to question it.

“Alright” she said “Looks like we are hosting a party.”

“Looks like it he echoed.”

They were silent for a moment and Hermione cast around for something to say “Are you going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?” She asked finally.

Draco turned his head slightly and avoided looking at her. “I wasn’t planning on it.” He answered coolly.

“Why not?” She asked “I mean I know next to nothing about Quidditch but I do remember you being a very good player…when you weren’t busy being a foul loathsome evil little cockroach.” She nudged him playfully, wanting to make sure he knew she was kidding.

Draco rolled his eyes but then his face fell “I didn’t figure they’d want me. I wasn’t sure I should even…deserved even….”

Hermione stopped him, her hand warm on his elbow “Draco” she said pleadingly “It isn’t your job to punish yourself more. The Wizengamot gave you your trial, they decided your punishment and you served it. You are more then your past actions. You deserve to have some of the things you care about too you know.”

For a moment, Draco wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to wrap his fingers through her curls and draw her up against his body, gently meeting his lips with hers. How could she be so kind? It was only the first week and already she treated him like he mattered to her. He forcefully pushed back the thought, instead clearing his throat and looking at the wall just over her left year “I’ll think about it.” He said finally.

Hermione let go and continued walking to class. Something had just happened there, what was it? She didn’t know but she was determined to find out.

***

As promised, Hermione was out on the stands bright and early Saturday morning. She may not have liked Quidditch very much but she did like watching Ginny. She looked so natural and joyful on her broom. After years of darkness and hardship Hermione found herself grasping on to any little moments of joy and treasuring them, saving them like the little blue fire she could make in a jar. She had learned the hard way that you never knew when you’d need them again.

Despite her fierce Gryffindor pride, Hermione’s eyes kept drifting over towards where the Slytherins were. She tried to convince herself it was research, she was scouting the opposition for Ginny like they had discussed. But, she soon gave up that pretense. It was hard to gather any useful data when you can’t take your eyes off one of the players. Draco soared and looped over the pitch, demonstrating his skill at avoiding the bludgers and some impressive dives after the little flitting snitch. He looked, good. He looked comfortable and at home and so very skilled. The nervous and uncertain Malfoy that she’d met on the train was gone and instead there was confidence and just a little bit of the swagger back. Hermione bit her lip, he was a natural leader _would probably be good at taking charge… almost anywhere_ her mind said tauntingly and Hermione forcefully pushed back the thought. Wouldn’t her friends be surprised to know that the bossy-know-it-all actually craved giving up control, to a certain agreed upon degree of course.

Draco casually looked over his shoulders, nope now it was confirmed, Hermione was definitely watching him. _Checking you out is more like it_ Blaise’s voice snickered in his head. She was twirling a strand of her hair on her finger, first one way and then the other and the book lay abandoned in her lap. A breath of his old confidence swept through him and he turned his attention back to the try-outs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know our lovely duo has packed a lot into one week, but hopefully the pace doesn't seem too ridiculous to you yet!


	9. An Unspeakable's Party

“Absolutely not” Hermione had her firmest Head Girl voice on as she tossed the scrap of lace back at Ginny.

“But Mione!” Ginny wheedled in a ton that Hermione knew could wrap her brothers around her finger. “You KNOW Pansy will look nice and Luna mentioned something about a new dress to compliment the lunar phase.” Hermione glared over her shoulder at the redhead sprawled across her bed and began rummaging through her closet.

She spotted the dress she’d worn to the commemorations late in the summer and pulled it out. It was swingy and light, dipping just low enough in the front to remind people that she was a girl but with enough length that she wouldn’t feel like she had to keep her back to the wall all night. It was also emerald green, so deep and rich it seemed to glow. Ginny clapped her hands in delight “Oh those snakes won’t even know what hit them.” Hermione rolled her eyes but looked at herself in the mirror with a pleased smile.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on Neville’s Patronus bounded into the room “We’re at the Four Founders portraits” it announced. Draco and Hermione had reasoned that it would be easier to retrieve them rather than to explain how to find their room.

“I’ll go get them” Draco called from the next room. Hermione emerged just after he left and fussed around making sure they had everything they needed. The portrait swung open and she could hear Draco announce “Welcome to our humble abode.” Then he turned and caught sight of her.

Draco’s mouth went dry, he knew he was staring but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. The dress hugged her curves just right, making her look effortlessly elegant. He knew it was silly to be hung up on House affiliations but seeing her in Slytherin green made her seem like a present just waiting to be unwrapped. He flushed slightly and bit down the urge to get protective of her when his friends came in. Instead, stepping back and holding the portrait door wide.

Neville and Luna came in first, bearing trays of goodies from the Hogwarts kitchens. Neville was nearly hidden behind a bouquet “My Lunaplata came in early this year” he said excitedly and handed Hermione the flowers. She caught up one of the sliver blossoms and pinned it into her hair, smiling and turning to find a vase Draco felt a growl of jealousy in his stomach, was Neville interested in her? Wait, did he care? Why did he care? This confusing circle of thought was interrupted by Blaise scooping him up into an entirely unwanted hug. Pansy and Theo laughed at Draco’s somewhat ruffled appearance and Pansy kissed him hello on the check. Blaise plunked down a bottle of firewhiskey and Theo sat down the Elvin wine he’d been carrying. Everyone drifted around, admiring the room, talking quietly and eating.

Luna floated up to Draco and looked at him thoughtfully. “The wrackspurts have diminished considerable” she finally announced, brushing a loose hair back from his forehead before wandering off. Draco just stared after her with a bemused look on his face. Behind him Hermione’s shoulders tightened and her fingers twitched. Luna had just reach out and _touched_ him and he hadn’t minded. She realized in that instant that she wanted to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair. She was about to start an internal argument when an arm slipped through hers. Expecting to find Ginny she was surprised to Pansy smiling at her in a genuine, open way.

“I’m not the touchy feely type Granger. Don’t expect me to say this again. But I’m really happy I am getting to know you better.” You probably could have knocked Hermione down with a feather but Pansy didn’t notice. She was looking at the boys talking and laughing together and at Ginny and Luna fixing drinks in the kitchen. “I love my boys. I think they were the only thing that kept me going during the war. But I didn’t realize how much I missed having some girlfriends around too. I know it hasn’t been that long but I hope you and Ginny and Luna don’t mind because I think I’d like to be friends.”

Rarely was Hermione at a loss for words, but seeing the raw emotion in Pansy’s face made her throat squeeze shut. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly. Laughing she finally said “Only one problem as far as I see. We Gryffindors are a hugging bunch.” Pansy made a face but hugged Hermione back.

Just then Blaise called out for her and she smiled and walked over to him. Hermione caught sight of Draco watching her, he looked at her with a kind of wonder and for a flash there was vulnerability. He walked over and in a low voice asked “What was that?”

Hermione smiled shyly “Pansy wants to be friends. I guess that adds another snake to my collection.”

Draco chuckled and looked over at Blaise and Pansy near the fire. “I’m glad” he said finally “The war was hard on her in some ways more then any of us. Blaise protects her like a sister, really Theo and I consider her family too. But, you can only do so much.” The same strand of hair had come loose again and Hermione longed to tuck it behind his ear but couldn’t bring himself to move her hand.

“Attention! Attention Unspeakables!” Blaise had clambered up on a chair and was tapping his glass dramatically “Join us near the fire at once.” Laughing they all gathered around Blaise who admonished them to get comfortable. Hermione ended up on the couch with Luna on one side and Draco on the other. She hadn’t even been this close to him, she realized, and it was like she could feel the heat radiating off him everywhere their bodies were near each other.

“Thank you to our lovely hosts for bringing us together.”

“Even if it was MY idea” Ginny whispered loudly

“To truly bring us closer and solidify the bonds of unity for which we strive. I call for the unburdening of our restraints and the unlocking of our secrets” Blaise continued pompously

“He means let’s get drunk and play truth or dare” Pansy clarified and Blaise toasted her with his glass.

“Only one problem” Ginny piped up ‘Hermione doesn’t drink?

“No matter’ Blaise waved it off “Draco doesn’t either. But everyone else, fill your glass.”

Hermione turned to Draco with surprise “Really? Why not?”

Draco shrugged “Drinking is supposed to relax you; let you feel freer. But, that out of control feeling everyone seems to chase, I just don’t like it. I find myself more on guard and ill at ease.”

“Same” Hermione confided “My friends thought it was because I’m a bossy control freak but it isn’t that. It is one thing to hand over control, it is another thing to lose it.”

For a moment Draco envisioned Hermione giving over control, what that would look like, feel like. He was glad he was sitting so she didn’t notice him harden at the though of being the one she trusted her control to.

“I propose an amendment to the game” Neville announced giddily “Instead of Truth or Dare I suggest Two Truths and a Lie!” The Slytherins had never heard of the game, which somewhat shocked the rest of them, and Neville and Luna sketched out the rules. “And if you guess wrong you take a drink!” Neville finished grandly.

“I’ll go first” Theo announced “1: I intensely dislike chocolate 2: I have no idea what I want to do when I graduate and 3: I have some far seeing but haven’t learned to control it yet.” The Slytherins smiled knowingly while the others put their head together. “Chocolate” Ginny finally announced and Theo shook his head and grinned “CORRECT!” he announced and threw back a shot.

When Luna announced that she “planned to hunt crumple horned snorkacks after graduation, had been pen pals for years with Newt Scamander and helped eradicate a blubber headed plimpy infestation in the kitchen” everyone just looked at each other and took a drink “OH honestly” Luna scolded “Blubber headed plimpies? Really? You know they don’t exist.”

Ginny stood up “Since Draco and Hermione aren’t drinking it seems only fair that we get to pick their truths and lie for them” She grinned wickedly at the pair and sat back down.

Blaise pounded on the arm of the chair “Here here!” he called. Hermione could feel Draco stiffen slightly and she nudged him with her knee and smiled. She probably should’ve felt more alarmed but the mood of the room had sunk into her and she felt slightly reckless. Pansy, Blaise and Theo put their heads together while Ginny, Luna and Neville also conferred.

Theo stood up and announced dramatically “1: Draco Malfoy was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. 2: He had house elves help him with his homework all through 1st and 2nd year or 3: He is a virgin.” Draco glared daggers at the snakes as they laughed and blew him kisses.

“Hmmmmm” Ginny said thoughtfully tapping her cheek with one hand “What do you all think? I mean the house elves thing does sound like 1st year Malfoy. But then again Malfoy in Ravenclaw? I mean, we’ve all heard the rumors which makes 3 seem unlikely. I think 2 is the clear winner.”

“Incorrect” Malfoy ground out “I’ve never had anyone else do my homework.” Neville hooted with laughter and Pansy winked broadly at Hermione.

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think. She was pleased the house elf thing wasn’t true and Ravenclaw would actually be fitting. It surprised her to know he was still a virgin also. Ginny was right, they had heard some rumors. Suddenly she was very aware of how close they were sitting and how, if she just drifted her fingers slightly, they would be brushing his.

Ginny cleared her throat “Now Hermione!” She announced. “1: although she often forgets she is a witch she almost never cleans without magic anymore. 2: she has only had 1 decent snog in her Hogwarts career. 3- Voldemort may have only been scared of Dumbledore but Harry Potter is only scared of Hermione!” She sat back down as Neville slapped his knee and Luna cheered.

Hermione sat stiffly and pursed her lips in her primmest manner. Ginny blew her a kiss. Blaise, Pansy and Theo put their heads together again. She was strangely grateful that Draco stayed by her side and didn’t join in the debate with his friends. With a start she realized that he had seen her clean the muggle way more then once and her punch in 3rd year probably gave him an opinion on Harry’s fear level. “Fantastic” she thought bitterly “Now she knows I’ve only had one good kiss before.”

Draco shifted slightly and his hand brushed hers. She thought it might have been an accident but he didn’t move it. Their fingers were barely touching but it was like an electric current was jumping between them. She held her breath, not wanting to alert him that she noticed, not wanting him to move.

“Clearly the magic!” Pansy announced “Because honestly who wouldn’t?”

“No” Hermione answered with a squeak and the Slytherin’s smirked.

“Well we all know you are terrifying so….” Blaise trailed off.

“Oh goodness look at the time.” Hermione announced abruptly. “You’ll have to hurry to make curfew.” She bodily pushed Ginny toward the door and hugged Neville and Luna. Blaise, Theo and Pansy also took the hint and stood to leave. Blaise kissed Hermione’s hand in an exaggerated fashion and Theo gave her a friendly peck on the cheek.

Pansy lingered a moment more and gave Hermione a hug “Thank you” she said quietly “I hope you don’t hate us. It’s just the way snakes play.”

Hermione hugged the girl tightly “No offense taken” she said sincerely “I just get a little self-conscious that’s all.”

Pansy gave her a long look “People get that sort of stuff all backwards. Look at Draco, his status didn’t change anything and yours didn’t either. Not getting a good snog shouldn’t embarrass you just the poor slob who is a weak kisser.” She winked at Hermione and left

Hermione closed the portrait and began picking up the abandoned glasses. She heard a low chuckle behind her “Proving a point, huh Granger?” Hermione blushed when Draco flicked his wand and levitated the glasses and vanished the mess. He bent and picked up the flower that had fallen out of her. She reached out to take it and their hands touched. On impulse she smoothed her thumb over his knuckle before withdrawing her hand.

“Goodnight Malfoy” she said hurriedly and turned to her room

“Good night Hermione” he answered quietly.

It wasn’t until much later, as she lay staring in the dark, that she realized he had used her first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* is it getting a little toasty in here to anyone else?


	10. Extra Credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little interlude! Don't worry, tomorrow will be a chapter that will be worth the wait ;)

Hermione woke up to a crisp, repeated tapping on her window. Stumbling over she opened it to find a haughty looking owl (“Could owls look haughty?” Her sleep addled brain wondered “because this one did”) with a note from McGonagall

_Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would like to meet with you to discuss the suggestions from the prefects. 10am, Sunday, at my office._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Hermione glanced at the clock, Merlin’s balls it was already 9:30! She used a quick charm to contain her hair and threw on the first clothes she grabbed. Malfoy’s door was still closed when she went into the common room and she walked over hesitantly to knock. The feel of his fingers and his low voice saying her name went flooding through her “Later” she admonished herself and gave a soft knock at the door.

Draco had laid awake for a long time after he’d said goodnight to Hermione. He played the whole evening out again in slow motion. Her bright smile and those curves wrapped in green. The hissing and crackling of tension when he’d let their hands touch and the flood of relief when she didn’t pull away. He felt like he’d only been asleep 5 minutes when there was a gentle, insistent knock at the door. Stumbling over, rubbing sleep from his eyes, he opened it to find Hermione, slightly flushed, and waving a parchment in his face.

When he pulled open the door Hermione was drawn in by his silver eyes and the tousled hair of a still half-asleep Draco. She wanted to run her hands through it, smooth it back. She dropped her eyes but that was no better, he was shirtless, smooth and solid with scars that crisscrossed his body like a roadmap. She dropped her eyes lower but sweet Circe! His pajama bottoms hung low setting fire to her imagination.

“McGonagall, 20 minutes” she blurted out before thrusting the paper at him and nearly sprinting to the kitchen. She made tea while Draco got ready and when he reappeared, she handed him two mugs that she had transfigured into “to go” cups. Draco rummaged in the cupboard and found a croissant, which he handed to her, and an apple for himself.

When they got to the gargoyle, Hermione realized they didn’t know the password. Draco reached out and politely tapped the gargoyle’s claw “We are here at the request of the Headmistress” he announced. The gargoyle jumped aside and they ascended to her office.

“Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for being prompt. Biscuit?” She held out a tin and they each selected one. “I’ve looked over the proposal from the prefects. You may proceed with the preparations for a dance, I think Halloween would be best?” Draco and Hermione nodded “I was very intrigued by the idea of open seating at meals. You noted that you would encourage prefects to lead by example, which would be necessary I think. We shall begin tomorrow at breakfast.”

She set the list aside and looked over her spectacles at them. “What I really need to talk to you about was the observations from Miss Morrow.” Hermione and Draco exchanged a look and Hermione leaned forward eagerly. “As you know” McGonagall continued “I initially become Headmistress under difficult circumstances.” Draco shifted uncomfortably “When I resumed the position after the war, I did not notice any special connection forged with the castle. I’ve spoken with the other Headmasters.” She nodded towards the portraits on the wall “And they believe the magic might already have been so tangled that it wasn’t able to transfer allegiance to me.” She paused thoughtfully, looking at Dumbledore’s snoozing form. “They have assured me that while it is a problem that needs to be sorted out it is not an urgent crisis” She rubbed her temple lightly and sighed “Since I am still dealing with a number of urgent matters that are lingering, I have a proposition for you.”

Hermione’s eyes glimmered, which made Draco smile to himself. “MY idea is that you and Draco take the lead on investigating the school magic and working out a solution. Obviously, I will be here for guidance and to assist when we are able to work out a solution. IN return, you’ll both receive an elective credit as well as recognition of special service to the school. Miss Granger, that should be helpful in your efforts to secure a ministry position. Mr. Malfoy” she smiled kindly “I feel certain the information will spread widely, which will be looked upon with favor from those with ties to Hogwarts.”

Draco’s mind raced, this could really help restore his family’s name, or at least demonstrate his skill and dedication. He looked at Hermione who clapped her hands like a first year “Oh let’s do it!” She said, turning to Draco with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

“Splendid” McGonagall said, obviously relieved. “I’ll leave you to figure out the plan, submit it to me for review before you begin.” She bid Draco and Hermione a good morning and they walked quickly back to their room.

Draco made fresh tea while Hermione pulled out parchment and quills. She tapped one against her chin “OK, first step is research. Castle magic, house magic in general.”

Draco nodded and sat a mug down next to her “Agreed. I’ve already written to my mother to ask for any information she has on that and, ah, joined magic.” Hermione jolted and a splatter of ink went across the page.

“Ah yes, that too” she stuttered, wringing her hands slightly.

Draco nudged he with his shoulder “hey” he said softly “It doesn’t seem to be having any effect on us so there is no reason to fret about it.”

“Right, your right” Hermione said aloud, to herself she added “Except for the fact I essentially feel your body on mine, but honestly, is that magic or hormones?”

They worked to outline the rest of the plan, including talking more with Celestial and maybe interviewing other students who lived in old houses. After filling three lengths of parchment, Hermione’s stomach protested loudly. She flushed and Draco laughed, a real genuine laugh. Hermione found she liked the sound very much. Standing up he held out a hand to her. She took it and managed to stand gracefully. They both held on a beat longer then necessary before turning and heading to the Great Hall.


	11. Late Night

Hermione and Draco were both dressed and down at the Great Hall when breakfast started on Monday. She’d owled Ginny to tell her about the seating changes and was grateful to see red hair waving to her from the Gryffindor table, wait, no, what _had_ been the Gryffindor table. Instead of House symbols there were now shimmering silver banners with each of the four symbols arranged inside a diamond. Hermione could hear the buzz of uncertainty from those who were arriving. Ginny stood up and tucked Hermione’s arm into her won “C’mon Head Girl let’s set a good example.” She started across the floor and the buzzing intensified as they approached the Slytherin’s at their usual table.

“Oh” Ginny said brightly “We heard you all had the best food.” As if on cue platters materialized and Ginny started helping herself.

Neville came by to say good morning “This is perfect really” he said excitedly “I had wanted to check in with my herbology partner about something.” He strode over to a group of Hufflepuffs and sat down next to a blushing Hannah Abbott

“Hm, herbology. Is that what they call it these days?” Theo mused and the rest of them laughed. Once the Head Girl and Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain (who also happened to be Harry Potter’s girlfriend) and the war hero that had beheaded the snake had broken the ice, others tentatively followed. Conversation returned to a normal level and Hermione glanced up at McGonagall who was smiling contentedly.

An easy pattern developed. The Unspeakables would usually have breakfast together. Ginny would often huddle with her team at lunch while Hermione made a point to join different tables each day. At diner they’d gather with their own houses, although it didn’t feel as exclusionary as it used to.

Draco had watched all this from the old Slytherin table along the wall. He was nervous, wary, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable by inserting himself. Then, one day, he saw Hermione beckoning him from a group of 1st years at a distant table. Hesitatingly he walked over and Hermione scooted down to make room. “The 1st years just had their first flying lesson” she told him “and they were asking for tips. I told them I’m rubbish at flying but that you were brilliant.” Eagerly the 1st years started peppering him with questions and he fell into easy conversation.

After that, he joined Hermione for most lunches and he found it was one of his favorite parts of the day.

***

The Hufflepuff-Slytherin game was that weekend and Ginny and Hermione were in the stands. Ginny was intently watching plays, muttering to herself about wonky fients (at least that’s what Hermione thought she had said) and chaser strategy. Hermione cheered for every good play and laughed at Blaise’s exaggerated saves and antics. Her eyes kept drifting to Draco who was looping the field looking intent, and quite handsome. She blushed when Ginny elbowed her and raised her eyebrows “Would you just ask him out or kiss him or SOMETHING already.”

“Ginevera Weasley!” Hermione said in a shocked voice.

“Oh, don’t get all Head Girl on me” Ginny said with a toss of her hair “The tension radiates off you two. What are you waiting for?”

“But he’s, but I, but we….” Hermione stuttered and Ginny gave her a Molly Weasley level stare

“He’s handsome. He’s smart. He’s single. I don’t see what the problem is.” Ginny turned back to the game and Hermione felt her cheeks go warm. Was Ginny, right? It seemed like something she shouldn’t, but then really was there any reason not to? She’d even scoured the Head Girl handbook but the only allusion to heads dating was a reminder to act according to school rules while in public spaces. Surely with a boy and girl sharing such close quarters this had happened before…. Hermione bit her lip and watched the blond on the pitch.

***

Blaise flung an arm around Draco as they entered the Slytherin common room. “Excellent play mate!” he crowed and everyone in the room surged forward to congratulate the team.

Soon, the four friends were on a pair of couches near the windows into the lake. They were talking quietly, catching up on news, when Pansy leaned forward and touched Draco’s knee “What are you waiting for?” She asked sincerely

Draco flushed slightly “What do you means?”

“C’mon Draco, don’t play coy with us” Theo chided “When are you going to ask Hermione out, she obviously likes you.”

Draco looked at his hands, which suddenly felt overlarge and clumsy for the cup they were holding. “I don’t know” he said finally, and the vulnerability in his voice made Pansy scoot closer and put an arm around him “I’ve finally accepted we really are friends but what if I mess that up? What if she doesn’t want….” he trailed off.

Blaise leaned back and stared at the ceiling “Having a little bit of experience in judging the interest level of witches and wizards” Theo snorted but Blaise ignored him “I can assure you that the looks she sends you when she thinks no one can see are more than just friendly ones.”

Draco was silent and the three friends kindly changed the subject. “So, Blaise” Theo continued “I did see you talking up a rather handsome Ravenclaw after the game.”

Blaise gave his best Cheshire cat smile. “Why yes you did Theo! And as luck would have it, he was also headed to Hogsmeade this weekend and didn’t have a lunch companion, can you imagine?” Talk drifted off in other directions and Draco let it wash over him while he gazed at the shifting patterns in the lake.

***

It was late when Draco made his way back to this room and he was grateful for the shortcut through Salazar’s portrait. He stepped into the common room quietly, not sure if Hermione was asleep. The lights were out and her door was shut so he stepped quietly towards his room, he was just reaching out for the handle when he heard a strangled scream. HE froze, eyes wide and breath coming in short bursts. The scream was followed by sobbing and thrashing “Please no, I don’t know anything. Please. My name is Penelope.”

Draco was across the room in three steps and flung open the door. Hermione was writhing on the bed, tears streaming out of her closed eyes. Suddenly she grabbed her forearm and her back arched in pain. Draco knew what her nightmare was, e had it too, the drawing room at Malfoy Manor and his deranged Aunt laughing as she tortured Hermione.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed smoothing the hair back from her face he spoke in low urgent tones. “Hermione. Hermione. Come back. You are safe. You are in your room at Hogwarts. This is a nightmare. You can do this wake up.” Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed gasping and looking around like a caged animal. Draco kept up the soothing tones, gently taking her hand and smoothing his thumb over the back of it in rhythmic circles. Hermione’s breath slowed and her eyes re-focused.

Before Draco could move, she had flung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck and sobbing brokenly. He cradled her hand with one hand and held her close, rubbing her back with the other. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He repeated “You are brave and amazing and kind and patient. You are safe. You’ll be ok.” He didn’t even really know what he was saying, he just kept talking until her eyelids fluttered closed and her breath evened, then he carefully laid her down on her bed.

***

The sun streamed through Hermione’s window and she sat up slowly. She felt stiff and drained, her head pounding slightly and her mouth dry. Flashes of the night before came back to her. The nightmare, which she thought she’d conquered weeks ago and, Malfoy? Calming her, reassuring her. She rolled over and gasped, curled up in her armchair Draco lay fast asleep, her discarded robe pulled over him like a blanket.

At her movement he opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. Stumbling a little as he stood. “I’m sorry. You had a nightmare. I wasn’t sure if it would come back. I just wanted to make sure you safe.” He hurried through the door but as he went to pull it shut, he felt a soft hand on his wrist.

Hermione stepped closer, looking up at him with gratitude and a little shyness. She tentatively reached up and smoothed the hair off his face, letting her hand ghost over his ear and jaw before dropping it to her side. The trail her fingers left felt like they were on fire. She dropped her gaze and then looked up again. “May I kiss you?”

It was an open, genuine question, not flirty banter. Draco could barely nod and let out a strangled “yes.” Hermione stood on tiptoe, lacing her fingers behind his head and drawing him down toward her. Her soft lips brushed his, pausing halfway and letting him close the distance.

Draco had expected fireworks, but instead there was a rightness to the kiss, like this was something they were supposed to be doing. It was as easy and natural as breathing. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. A soft gasp and then she was kissing him more insistently, longer, deeper, her tongue darting out to caress his lips.

That was when he felt like he’d exploded. Sensation running over him and in each place they touched little jots like electric shocks.

They parted and both stood, slightly breathless. Draco leaned with his forehead against hers trying to slow his heartbeat. Hermione didn’t know what had come over her, she’d just felt so cared for waking up and seeing him there and she wanted him to know. She ran her fingers down his jaw to his neck and over his collarbone. She didn’t want to look up, afraid she’d see regret or something worse.

Finally, Draco put his fingers under her chin, tilting her up to meet his eyes. They were liquid silver, molten even. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead “Go to Hogsmeade with me?”

She laughed “Well, I mean, we are both going next weekend.”

“Not what I meant” he laughed, tweaking her nose slightly. “Come with me. I’d like to take you out.”

She smiled up radiantly at him “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my dears, was it worth the wait? I don't think I've ever written *mush* (as my little sister used to call any romantic interludes). Trying to figure out if I have the confidence to attempt any other "interactions" between the two.


	12. Fluff Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff fluff and maybe just a hint of smut yet to come? If that isn't your jam you can skip this chapter and pick up with the next one without missing any of the story.

It was Sunday, which was wonderful and so incredibly awkward. They didn’t have anywhere they needed to be but weren’t quite sure how to act around each other. Hermione came out of her room after getting ready to find Draco holding out a cup of tea to her. This was something that happened most mornings but it seemed, different, after their kiss. He took his to the couch and smiled up with her, patting the space next to him. She sank down next to him and scooted closer so that her body was molded up against his. They drank their tea in silence, both trying to ignore the jolts and zings that the closeness sent through them.

Finally, Draco very deliberately set down his tea and twisted to face her. He ran a hand tentatively through her curls, tracing one all the way to the end where it sprang up when he let go. He brought his hand to her forehead this time, using the back of his hand to follow the curve of her cheek, down her neck and over her collarbone. Hermione was having trouble breathing. Everything he was doing was completely innocent, nothing that couldn’t be done in front of the Headmistress even, but it felt almost wicked. His hand went back to her hair, curling in it he gave a gentle little tug, the feeling made her gasp and open her eyes wide. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she just smiled and nodded. He stroked her cheek again, this time sliding his hand behind her head and drawing her closer to him. He stopped when their lips were just a hairbreadth apart. “Alright?” He asked in a whisper. “Very” she answered with a smile.

This kiss started out slow, exploratory. Their lips came together, breaking apart to tilt and find a new angle. Once again, Hermione couldn’t figure out how something so relatively chaste could make her feel so turned on. Experimentally, she darted her tongue out and ran it across Draco’s lips. He inhaled sharply and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. The grip on her head tightened and the kiss became more heated, urgent. His tongue flicking and stroking in a way that made her think about other places that tongue could be and she pushed herself half into his lap, leaning in to deepen the kiss more.

Draco had never been kissed like this. He had his fair share of kisses, long and lazy, short and hurried but nothing compared to the feeling of this witch. Her lips were soft but unrelenting and she nipped and licked grasping his hair with one hand and giving gentle tugs. When she straddled him he tightened one hand around her hip and felt her moving, rolling slightly and her gasps were interspersed with small cries. Her shirt rode up just slightly and he ran his fingers along the exposed skin, dipping just slightly towards her waistband before retreating up to safer territory. He was so hard, so turned on, and he didn’t want this to ever end.

They eventually had to come up for air and they leaned against each other, breathing hard and grinning. Hermione leaned up to kiss Draco’s forehead, making him gasp as she shifted and dragged along his hardened length, then she gave him a saucy look “Mr. Malfoy” she chided “I can’t believe that this is proper Pureblood courting rituals. Should I be offended?”

Draco froze, he looked up at her in a panic. She was right, this was not at all how he was supposed to court someone that he actually cared about. Merlin! He hadn’t even taken her on a proper length and there he was taking advantage of her, not giving her the respect she deserved.

“Come back” Hermione said softly “Get out of your head Draco.” She was smiling so kindly at him “I was joking Draco, I’m sorry. I am not offended and I don’t care whether this is or is not the “proper” way to do things. It feels right.”

Draco tried to get up but Hermione pinned him down with her legs. “You are right though” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “I, I do care about you and I respect you very highly and letting myself, taking advantage of you like this….it is not the way I was raised to show a woman that I truly cared.”

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him hard. “You listen carefully Draco Malfoy. I’m not some delicate flower with no will of my own. If I thought you were taking advantage of me I would have hexed you into next week. And you know I could do it too.” He laughed, knowing it was perfectly true. “But” she added “I’m still expecting that date.”

Just then, there was a loud tap at the window. They looked over to see a regal owl hovering outside holding a large box.


	13. A Letter from Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the previous chapter all you need to know is that Hermione and Draco were hanging out in the common room and heard a tap at the window.

Draco opened the window and took the package from the bird. “Thank you Hermes” he said, ruffling the bird’s feathers and giving it a treat from the bowl near the window. He returned to the couch and set the box in between him and Hermione. Opening it he took out a letter that he set aside and then he pulled out five volumes of different sizes.

Hermione picked them up “Marriage Rituals of the Sacred 28” she announced “Magical Architecture, what looks like a journal maybe? Magics Most Ancient and, um, this one is just called Coupling.” Her cheeks went a little pink and she set the books down quickly.

Draco unfolded the letter and read it aloud

_My dear Dragon,_

_This is in response to your letter asking about the magic of Malfoy Manor and other established houses of the Wizarding world. I am including all of the books I could find on the subject in the library. One is a journal from your Grandfather where I believe he details about it in a section recalling the duties of Lord of the Manor. There were other books but they are not Ministry approved and have been removed._

“Dark Magic?” Hermione asked in quiet voice.

Draco nodded and sighed, “As we’ve discovered so far this is powerful magic, but a lot of it relies on participation…or manipulation….of someone or something else. That is just the kind of thing that Dark Magic would take advantage of.” He went back to reading.

_You should also talk to the Nott family as I believe Theodore’s mother is well versed in this sort of rooted, elemental magic. Other potential families who would still be available to talk may be the Parkinson, Morrow and Greengrass families. The Zabini’s have always favored ‘modern’ construction and would be of little help although they may have some information since they do still have House Elves in the family._

“House Elves!” Hermione said with a start “I bet they would know about this, they are as tightly bound to families as the manors are.” She scribbled a few lines down and then nodded at Draco to continue.

_Now my dear Draco, the other part of your letter asked about conjoined magic, what it signifies and how it occurs. Truly intertwined magic only happens when there the Wizarding marriage rituals are completed between two individuals. However there are stories, passed through many of the families we’ve been acquainted with, that talk of ones magic being attracted to another. Usually for this to happen the magics must be complimentary in some way, must be of relatively equal strength to each other and must also happen between two people who have a capacity for a great and abiding love._

Draco’s ears burned pink and Hermione gave a little squeak but he pushed forward with the rest of the letter.

_I can only guess from your question that you have found yourself magically attracted to a witch or wizard at the school. Signs of this would be very vivid images of interactions, whether awake or asleep, and the feelings of jolts or sparks when physical contact is made. There is also the potential to do very powerful combined magic, even without binding marriage rituals, and to draw on the strengths of your partner when their power is freely given._

_If this is indeed the case and there is a young witch or wizard that you feel this connection with, please inform me right away. This type of connection is growing more and more rare and should not be ignored. I know that we had agreed to postpone any discussion of your betrothal until after graduation, but circumstances like these should be capitalized on immediately as they can lead to great growth in power and status._

_I look forward to your letters._

_Fondly,_

_Mother_

Draco set the letter down like it was about to go up in flames. He stared at his hands while Hermione gazed intently at the ceiling. After a few moments, Hermione cleared her throat “Ah, so, skipping right to the complex part…betrothal?

Draco sighed “As you hinted at, earlier” and they both smiled “Pureblood families have very strict customs regarding courtship and marriage. It was hard fought to get my Mother to agree to waiting until after graduation to begin the contract process and I think that was only because she was so angry at Father for how much of my childhood he stole.”

Hermione inspected her fingernails and attempted to sound careless “I’m guessing that she would be a little surprised to find out it was me you were referring too. I’m assuming there were already some…plans…in place?”

“I don’t know,” Draco answered honestly “Mother has never held such…stringent…blood purity ideals and has always told me that she wants me to be loved. But, surely you, I mean it would seem pretty presumptuous of me.”

Hermione smiled, ill at ease Draco was somehow even more charming then confident Draco. “I’m not looking to get engaged this moment if that is what you are implying.” She answered “I definitely want to get to know you and I definitely feel quite strongly about you but in Muggle tradition you date for a while before you make any kind of move like that.”

Draco looked extremely relieved “That is what I want to do too” He said in a rush “Not that I don’t care about you, I do, its just that everything has been upside down and inside out for years and I want some time to even know where my mind and heart are.”

Hermione squeezed his hand “Agreed. So, I say we just continue as we are doing. You’ll have to decide how much to tell your mother. Obviously you know her best.” Draco glanced warily at the letter again and nodded. “Ok!” Hermione said brightly “Putting THAT awkwardness aside for now lets dive in to the other stuff. So, it seems like we have some books to go by, probably more in the Hogwarts collection and a good list of interviews to conduct. So I think its time….”

“To go to the library?” Draco asked with a smirk

“Yes!” Hermione said, jumping up “When all else fails, go to the library!”

***

A few hours later, Hermione stretched her arms and felt her back crack and pop into place. She had gone and scoured the library because the books from Malfoy Manor seemed…more inclined to be read by Draco himself. Meaning that they didn’t jump, slightly burn his hands or scramble all the letters when he held them. “Bigoted people I expect but extremist books? She said with scorn, sticking out her tongue at the offending volumes.

They had worked in silence, building up a list of everything they could find. Hermione was happier than she had been in a long time. No one was pestering her for help with their homework or prattling on about Quidditch and when he was reading a long passage Draco would rest his hand lightly on her knee.

Blinking a little, Draco shook himself to refocus on reality. “It’s almost dinner” he noted “Should we go over what we’ve got and then take a break?” Hermione nodded and pulled the stack of notes closer.

“Ok” she said “In no particular order here is what we’ve figured out so far.”

  * Architectural magic, house magic or element magic seem to all be names for the phenomenon we are investigating
  * Houses can be imbued deliberately with this magic or it can accumulate over time probably from repeated magic use and continuity of purpose of the building (a house, a school etc.)
  * Whoever is master or mistress of the building should be able to wield the magic as well as see how it flows through the space.
  * In some cases, access to the magic can be granted either by the holder of it or from the building itself
  * Any problems with the magic can be resolved by those who have access to it



“Did I miss anything?” She asked Draco.

He thought for a moment then shook his head. “I think that’s everything. We’ll do the interviews to see if anything else comes up but it seems like what we have to do is either get access to the magic itself so we can see it and hopefully untangle it or have McGonagall do it.”

“We also have to figure out what exactly is tangled” Hermione said thoughtfully “I imagine Hogwarts network is fairly large and it may be like a garden hose, with hidden kinks somewhere.” Draco looked confused but Hermione decided trying to explain that metaphor would be easier done after lunch.

“Let’s eat” she said decidedly “Then maybe we can split up the interviews. We can save Celestial for last and hopefully tie everything together with what she saw. Since its Sunday we should be able to find time to talk to most of the people on our list.”

Draco gave Hermione’s knee one last squeeze, and drifted up to hold her hand lightly. She flushed lightly and bit her lip “Do you. I mean are you sure you want to. It’ll start a lot of rumors going if we.”

Draco considered for a long moment. “I DO want to.” He said finally “And any rumors can go jump in the lake as far as I’m concerned. But” he added seriously “Public affection is very serious for families like mine. I think I’d like to take you on our date first and let you decide if you want to make that that sort of statement” Hermione nodded slowly. Draco drew her hand up and kissed the top of it lightly “Do not” he said sternly “Think this has anything to do with how I feel about you or think it has anything to do with me feeling ashamed or embarrassed by you or us. I just want us to be able to do this on our own terms.”

Hermione looked relieved and squeezed his hand. “I think that sounds perfect” 


	14. Interview with a House Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This update is split into three chapters because there is some lemon action in the middle and I wanted to keep it separate in case people wanted to skip. You can read this chapter and go straight to chapter 16 and you won't lose the thread of the story if that is your preference!

“Luna!” Hermione ran after the blond who was floating out of the Great Hall. Luna turned and smiled warmly at Hermione, pausing so she could catch up. “Luna” Hermione said again, hesitating “I have to do an interview and I think it would be helpful if you were there too.” Luna cocked her head and Hermione went on “I need to go talk to the House Elves and I just think if you are there, they’ll be more willing because…because…”

“Because then they might not be as worried about you trying to violently free them?”

“Yes” Hermione said in a defeated voice. Luna just took Hermione’s hand and they headed down to the kitchen.

It was warm and busy with a controlled hum of commotion. When the two of them entered there was a brief pause and on older House Elf broke away from the rest and came over. “Ms. Luna!” He said happily “It has been far too long.”

“Hello Toph” Luna said warmly and kissed the elf’s cheek.

Hermione hung back, feeling more nervous then she cared to admit. She felt a small hand on her arm and looked down into twinkling black eyes “and Miss Hermione” Toph greeted her “You are well known to us as well.” Hermione blushed deeply but Toph just pattered her again “You mean well” HE said kindly “and there are some you’ve greatly helped.” Hermione blinked rapidly and smiled.

“Toph” Luna broke in “Hermione has a research question for you.” Hermione outlined what they had figured out about House Magic already

“And you see” she finished “Draco and I thought hat if anyone could tell us about Hogwarts’s magic it was the House Elves.”

Toph nodded slowly and beckoned to a smaller elf, who brought them tea. Sitting comfortably on a nearby barrel he gestured around the kitchen. “You are right Miss. The House Elves can link into a house’s magic. It can help us care of our families AND the house better. At Hogwarts Miss, since the end of the war, things have been a little off. It’s not like it’s broken, more like parts of the magic have sort of gotten knotted up on themselves. Magic we send out, to retrieve something from a tower say, will hum along like usual but then almost disintegrate.”

Hermione frowned as she wrote rapidly “DO you know what it would take to untie the knot?”

Toph shrugged “We have not come upon the knot itself yet Miss. From the way the magic feels it would be like untying a particularly tricky shoelace.”

“Thank you Toph” Hermione said sincerely “If you think of anything else or if you find one of those knots will you please get word to me right away?”

“Of course, Miss” Toph said pleasantly. Luna kissed him again and then the two girls left the kitchen.

“Did you find what you needed?” Luna’s musical voice broke into Hermione’s thoughts.

“Yes and no” Hermione said with a frown “We know what it will look like and theoretically what to do but not WHERE the tangles are.”

“Yes” Luna mused “It’s like you need a map of everything within the castle or something.” She looked meaningfully at Hermione who clapped a hand over her mouth

“Of course!” She exclaimed, hugging Luna tightly “You are a genius” Luna just smiled as Hermione raced off.

Bursting through her Common Room door, Hermione flung down her bag. Rummaging through her desk she brought out the little beaded bag. Reaching carefully inside she drew out the Marauder’s Map that Harry had given her. “I solemnly swear I am up to know good” She said confidently. The map quickly populated with small footprints. She scanned the map eagerly but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, sure, she hadn’t expected THOSE two to have footprints that *ahem* overlapped in quite that way but otherwise….

She was still staring at the map when Draco came back from visiting with the other Slytherins. He kissed the top of her head lightly “What’s that?” he inquired.

“Hm?” Hermione looked up “OH, Harry gave it to me. It was his father and Godfather’s.” Draco watched over Hermione’s shoulder for a long moment before swearing

“Fucking Potter. Of course.” He dropped into a chair “So that’s how he did it. That and his blasted cloak.” Hermione just smiled absently and went back to studying the map.

Her attention was divided though. Having Draco close but not touching his was distracting. She looked up and he was smirking at her. Beckoning her over he pulled her down into his lap. She squirmed around to find a comfortable position “Careful witch” he breathed into her ear “Keep moving like that and I might have to distract you further.” He kissed along her jawline before snuggling her in.


	15. Lemons Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As indicated, this chapter has some of the "mature" content that has been hinted at. If that isn't your jam you can skip this chapter and go on to the next without losing the thread of the story.

Hermione completely lost her train of thought and leaned back into Draco. His hand traced up and down her arm and his breath stirred the curls around her ear. “I never took you for the cuddly type Malfoy.” She said with a grin

“I’m not” he answered “At least I haven’t ever been before.”

“I wonder if it’s the magic” she mused, holding his hand in both of hers and smoothing each knuckle.

“Could be” he said thickly “Or it could be that you are beautiful and intoxicating and were beyond my reach for so long that I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” Hermione giggled and snuggled back into him more. “Witch” he growled “What did I tell you about wiggling that delightful ass like that?

Hermione looked coyly over her shoulder “What? Like this?” and she very deliberately ground into him. Draco groaned and tipped her sideways, so she was lying half across him. He took her face in both hands and began to kiss her hungrily Hermione moaned into his mouth, which made him kiss and nip her more fiercely. Moving one hand from her hair to pull her into him.

Suddenly Hermione pushed him off. Draco froze instantly, thoughts racing. “Did I go to far? I didn’t mean to. Oh Merlin.” Hermione just smiled at him slowly and began to sit up. Twisting, she slid one leg on either side of his so she was straddling him. If he glanced just slightly down, he could have seen down her to top to the curve of her breasts but he kept his eyes resolutely up on her face.

“Is this ok?” She asked quietly and he laughed sharply

“More then ok” He reassured her.

“It’s just” she bit her lip, which made him grab her hips in want. “I know your, ah, a virgin but it wasn’t clear exactly, um, how experienced otherwise you were.” She looked so uncomfortable that he kissed her nose tenderly.

“I have not had sex” He confirmed “For the romantic notion that it should be with someone I truly care about and the prosaic reason that my father warned me some witches may try to trick me into siring an heir with them.” Hermione looked shocked but Draco just shrugged. “But there are many other ways to well, enjoy someone’s company and I have a decent amount of experience with that. Although” he added as an afterthought “Probably not nearly as much as the rumors implied.” Hermione nodded thoughtfully “What about you pretty witch?” He asked “I don’t want to push you…”

“Oh” Hermione laughed “Um. Same? As you’ve heard I’ve only had one decent kiss, well 2 now” she amended with a smile “But I’ve had my fair share of mediocre kisses and other encounters. Although” she huffed with embarrassment “They were more focused don their own pleasure then mine.”

“Unacceptable” Draco said seriously “Rest assured that is not what I intend for you.” Hermione blushed deeply and leaned in to his him slowly and deeply.

As she shifted the hardness in his pants brushed over her clit and she gasped into his mouth. “Sorry” she muttered, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

“Why” he said, drawing her forehead so her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed her again, peppering her cheeks and forehead and jaw with light touches until he reached her ear “Take your pleasure Hermione” he breathed into it “Please” She whimpered and almost involuntarily rolled her hips. Every brush of his cock sent tremors into her belly.

Draco didn’t think he had ever seen something so addictively beautiful. Hermione’s eyes were closed and she bit her lip in concentration as she slowly moved in his lap. He drew her close and kissed her. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, trying to show her all of the things he would do to make her feel good, feel treasured. How could ANY of those others not want to see this beautiful witch unraveling and know it was their doing?

Hermione’s movement became more focused, her brow furrowed as she let out little moans and gasps. Draco just held her gently, letting her chase her pleasure, stealing little kisses here and there. Abruptly she threw her head back and rocked in a long undulating movement while her breath came in little gasps. Then, she collapsed forward, burying her face in his neck.

Hermione had not come like that in so long. The feel of his hardness sliding across her clit, the friction of their clothes and the permission to be totally selfish had combined to send an orgasm rocketing through her.

Once she had recovered slightly, she trailed a hand down Draco’s chest, intending to thank him a very tangible way. He gently grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand “Not right now beautiful” he said quietly “I told you this was for you.” He helped Hermione turn and cuddled into him and they sat quietly as her breathing slowed.


	16. Revelio Magicae Alii

The Marauder’s Map lay forgotten on the table, so neither of them noticed as a pair of feet marked “Quirrell” appeared and began pacing along the third-floor corridor.

***

Draco and Hermione had arranged to talk with Celestial after breakfast the next day. They were hoping she could tell them more about how she saw magic and maybe give them an idea how they could see it too.

Celestial chased a strawberry around the plate with her fork. “For me its just there” She said frowning “Thread of magic are running everywhere. Usually they stay fairly contained around the person or thing except like with you two where a thread drifts off you here” She gestured at Hermione’s chest “and yours too” she said to Draco “And move towards each other. Magically spells are different” She added reflectively

“How so?” Hermione asked with interest.

Celestial frowned “Each spell is shaped different. When someone casts them its like a thread of their magic detaches from them and forms into the spell’s shapes.”

“Can you give me an example?” Draco asked thoughtfully

Celestial twirled a lock of hair “Lumos is like a starburst” she said slowly “Aguamenti is a jet of magic.” She shuddered slightly “And Crucio is like daggers” she finished with a half whisper.

“What about the Castle’s magic” Draco encouraged.

Celestial looked up “its everywhere” she said, waving towards the ceiling “Threads running from room to room.” Hermione and Draco asked a few more generic questions but it was pretty clear that since this was a natural ability of Celestial’s she wouldn’t be able to explain it further.

Draco and Hermione walked into DADA with their heads close together, discussing what they’d learned so far. They looked up startled when Pansy said delightedly “And what’s this?” Hermione flushed scarlet and Ginny gave her a stare that clearly said “You are telling me all of this later.”

“It’s this damn project for McGonagall” she said bitterly “Apparently it all hinges on us seeing magic, which we can’t do.”

“But you can” Luna broke in dreamily and all eyes turned to look at her. “What? I thought you know?”

Professor Sinistra smiled “Why don’t you explain more Luna”

Luna puckered her lips thoughtfully and pulled out her wand “Every spell has its own words and often its own wand movement. ‘Wingardium Leviosa” she intoned with a swish and flick. “Saying the words is like, a, a verbal representation of the shape and the wan movement further emphasizes that shape.”

Professor Sinistra nodded approvingly. “That is why we can do wandless and non-verbal magic. All spells are just taking a piece of your magic and molding it into the right shape. For many wizards they need the structure of the words and wand movement to give the form but its not essential. IF you can learn to visualize and shape your magic you can construct any spell without them.”

There was silence as everyone processed this. Finally, Hermione asked “Professor, is it possible to see the shape of someone else’s’ magic, even without natural ability?”

“It is” Professor Sinistra told her, turning to the board and outline a few words “It is actually a form or Revelio that is used a lot by curse breakers and Aurors.” She finished writing out _Revelio Magicae Alii_ “The tricky thing is the spell is only successful when done windlessly because you need to essentially coat the area in magic and the wand narrows the range too much. This of course makes it very draining on the caster.”

Hermione was furiously writing notes and muttering to herself. “Let’s give it a try” Professor Sinistra said brightly. She charmed four quills into stones and laid them between pairs of students “See if you can use the spell to reveal the magic used in the transfiguration.”

Luna and Hermione faced the rock lying placidly between them. Concentrating hard Hermione said “Revelio Magicae Alii” for a moment there was a shimmering, almost like static around the rock and then it faded.

“You know” Luna said conversationally “I bet together we can strengthen it.” She walked behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around her, cupping her hands and resting a chin on her shoulder. Hermione stiffened and Luna laughed “I don’t’ bite!” then she considered “Unless of course you like that sort of thing.” Hermione snorted and forced herself to relax. “Now imagine” Luna said quietly “That your magic is like a beacon traveling down your fingers. I’m going to add my beacon to yours to strengthen it.” Hermione nodded and they both intoned the spell. Hermione felt a rush of magic where Luna’s hands touched hers and she nearly squeaked when the rock was suddenly encased in glowing netting. Luna came around beside Hermione and clapped her hands. Leaning forward she carefully nudged aside the netting and underneath Hermione could just see the outline of the quill.

“Excellent job!” Professor Sinistra said approvingly “With a strong casting like that it should stay until you use finite. Now! Everyone else pair up and give it a go.”

“Of course,” Luna said seriously “Friendship makes our magic quite compatible but if you instead pair with someone your magic is ATTRACTED to.” Here her eyes drifted to Draco “IT should be even stronger.” Luna drifted away and Hermione was lost in thought. They knew what and how, they just needed to figure out where.


	17. Star Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm splitting this chapter into three parts. The middle bit will be lemony so if that isn't your thing you can read this chapter then skip to 19 without losing the thread of the story.

“For two people that live together”, Hermione thought with a pout, “it can be awfully hard to actually cross paths.” Draco’s Quidditch practice, a few late nights working on different group projects and a last minute patrol sub for a sick Hufflepuff meant that Draco and Hermione had barely crossed paths all week. Certainly no time for anything more then a quick kiss here and there.

“Well, it certainly made me even more excited for our date then I was” Hermione conceded.

She woke up early on Saturday and was puttering around the kitchen when she noticed an envelope laying on the counter. She would recognize the handwriting anywhere, but the fact it was sealed with a green dragon was also a dead giveaway. Ripping it open eagerly she read

_Hermione_

_I’ve missed you this week. Isn’t that odd considering we live together? I’m looking forward to tonight. I’ve got Quidditch practice most of the morning and promised Blaise and Theo I’d watch the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game this afternoon. I’ll plan to pick you up at “your place” at 5:00pm._

_Draco_

_PS: Dress comfortably_

Hermione frowned, what did dress comfortably mean? “Details would’ve been nice” She said aloud before grabbing her bag and heading for the Great Hall.

Hermione slumped down onto a bench and Pansy and Ginny eyed her curiously. “Don’t you have a date tonight?” Pansy inquired. Hermione just grunted

“Um. Isn’t a date you were excited about?” Ginny ventured

Hermione threw the letter across at them “I get that he’s a Slytherin and wants to be all mysterious and sexy but what am I supposed to do with this?”

Ginny and Pansy read the letter with twin smirks of amusement. “Boys” Ginny finally said and Pansy nodded in agreement. “Well” Ginny said with an air of resigned acceptance “There is only one thing to do. Pansy and I agree to help you get ready.”

“What? No. That is isn’t necessary” Hermione said in alarm, the last time Ginny had “helped” her get ready she had barely recognized herself when she looked in the mirror.

“No I think it is really the only way” Pansy said solemnly, then winked at Hermione. “Besides, I’ve been his friend for years, I know what will drive him absolutely crazy.” Hermione looked a little startled but Ginny just giggled and clapped her hands.

“It’s settled then” Ginny said, giving Hermione a kiss on the head “We’ll come to your place around 3.”

“Two hours?” Hermione said in shock “Who needs two hours to get ready?”

Ginny picked up a wild curl and let it fall back down “You do” she and Pansy chorused and left her to eat her breakfast in sullen panic.

A knock at the door at 3pm sent Hermione flying off the couch. She had been pretending to ready her Transfiguration homework but had really been fidgeting for the last twenty minutes. Ginny and Pansy came through the portrait hole with Luna in tow. Ginny was holding a bag with various bottles and brushes sticking out of it and Pansy was carrying a gorgeous glass decanter. “No alcohol” she said, before Hermione could ask, and poured them each a glass of something fruity and fizzy.

Luna curled up in a chair while Ginny stalked around Hermione like a predator with her prey. Hermione twisted her hands “Not like last time please” she finally said and Ginny tossed her hair. “Please” she said with a wave “I was an amateur then.” She began to lay out her arsenal and went to work on Hermione’s hair.

Pansy had disappeared into Hermione’s room and could be heard rummaging around in her closet. “I did a little _research_ this afternoon” she said from the other room “I am not at liberty to tell you WHAT you are doing tonight but I have enough information to help you get ready.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose before Ginny yanked her head upright again. “I hate surprises” she groused

“I know” Luna said placidly “But sometimes doing things you hate is good for you.” Hermione stuck her tongue out at the blond who just wined back at her.

Pansy reappeared carrying a load of clothes over one arm. She waved a pair of leggings in the air at Hermione “WHAT are these?” She asked in a slightly scandalized voice.

“Uh, leggings?” Hermione said with a squeak

“Do you just…wear them?” Pansy asked, looking at the garment from all sides

“You can” Hermione said “Or you can put a tunic over it, or have it under a skirt or.”

“It does wonders for her ass” Ginny piped up. Hermione would have shot a venomous glance over her shoulder if her head hadn’t been immobilized by the redhead. Pansy tapped her chin thoughtfully and vanished back into Hermione’s room. She finally reappeared holding the dark green dress Hermione had worn to the party. With a wave of her wand she shortened by a few inches and Hermione gasped in dismay.

“Relax Granger, you’re going to be wearing the leggings too” Pansy said dismissively and went back in the other room. This time Hermione could hear drawers banging “Good gracious woman. Have you ANY decent underwear?” Hermione buried her face in her hands as Ginny choked back a laugh.

Luna got up and began rummaging in her bag “I thought that might be the case” she said sweetly “which is why I brought these along. They aren’t quite right for me and I’ve never worn them.” She handed Hermione a box, nestled inside were a matching bra and underwear, both a shimmering silver material that seemed to be almost alive.

“Perfect” Pansy said, making Hermione jump. She plucked the box out of Hermione’s hands and laid it alongside the green dress, leggings and a pair of boots. Stepping back she nodded in satisfaction and turned to watch Ginny’s.

The redhead was kneeling in front of Hermione now, concentrating so hard a crease had formed between her eyes. Hermione was relieved that she was using a light touch and no colors that seemed too….loud. She tried to reach up and touch her hair, but Ginny swatted at her. “Not until its all done” she said serenely and Hermione sighed.

When Ginny was finished she and Pansy stepped back to look at the overall effect. They wouldn’t let Hermione see until she was fully dressed. As she wiggled into the new underwear she marveled at the way the silver seemed to make her skin glow, did she dare ask what the material was? She pulled on the leggings and Pansy gave a hum of approval “You’re right Weasley, they do make her ass look good.” This time Hermione did stick her tongue out at the both of them, but they just threw the green dress over her head with a laugh.

Finally, Hermione was allowed to look in the mirror. She walked towards it with trepidation, and stopped short. She looked just like herself only, more so? The dress hugged her curves and just fell over the swell of her ass. The leggings helped her feel comfortable and modest but didn’t hide the length and shape of her legs. Her hair was still wild and curly but softened and caught up partly so it stayed out of her face. Her eyes seemed bigger, her mouth fuller but not in a way that seemed fake. Pansy, Luna and Ginny peered over the shoulder. “Alright?” Pansy asked quietly and Hermione caught the three of them up in a hug

“I look beautiful” she said breathlessly “Thank you.”

“You are always beautiful Hermione” Ginny said reprovingly “You just don’t let yourself notice it.” Hermione kissed the Gryffindor on the cheek and blinked back tears

“You’ve always believed in me” she said quietly “I don’t know if I’ve ever said how much I appreciate that.”

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly “I love you Mione, now don’t cry or you’ll ruin your makeup”

“Are they always this emotional” Pansy said in a stage whisper to Luna, who just smiled at the two Gryffindors. Hermione and Ginny laughed and then they toasted each other with their fizzy drinks.

At 5:00pm exactly, there was a polite knock on the door. Ginny jumped up and ran over to open it. “Oh” she said in mock surprise “Draco. Whatever are you doing here? I don’t know that we were expecting you.”

“Cute Red” he smirked at her and stepped into the room. He looked like he was going to add another smartass remark when he saw Hermione and his breath caught. She smiled shyly at him and fidgeted with the edge of her dress. He was over to her in three steps and kissed her deeply. Ginny wolf whistled and Pansy laughed openly. Shaking her head, Luna grabbed the two other girls by the elbow and began steering them towards the door.

“Get her home by curfew!” Pansy called over her shoulder

“And Hermione make sure you don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Ginny added.

The door shut and Draco and Hermione were alone. She looked up and realized that he looked nervous, her heart got very full and she kissed him again, just a gentle little peck. He smiled and held out a sunflower to her.

“Oh Draco I love it” she said, turning to the kitchen to get a glass for it.

“I had hoped you would” he said with relief “Every other flower didn’t seem quite right.”

She walked back over and he offered her an arm “Shall we?”

“Why thank you sir” she said with a laugh and they headed out.

**

Hermione had no idea where he was taking her, they wound their way through the Castle and out a side door. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw they were near the Quidditch pitch. Draco vanished for a moment and returned with a broom.

“Oh no” Hermione said in a panicky voice and started backing away “I don’t fly. Didn’t you hear me? I’m rubbish at it.”

“You’ve never flown with me.” Draco said, he was going for reassuring and hoped it wouldn’t come out as cocky. Hermione still looked incredibly unsure and Draco was beginning to doubt his plan. He reached out a hand “I promise. You can trust me.”

Hermione bit her lip, but allowed him to take her hand. She settled onto the broom and he got on behind her. “Lean into me and shut your eyes” He whispered to her “You don’t need to keep a death grip on the broom, just hold it lightly, I’ve got you.” She did as she was told. “Tell me about your day” Draco said gently “Where Pansy and Ginny absolute tyrants?”

Hermione laughed and related how she’d been ambushed at breakfast but how it had really turned out for the best “Dress comfortable is very vague for your information” she admonished him “Without Pansy’s reconnaissance work who knows if I would have been ready for this.”

Draco just chuckled and kissed Hermione behind the ear. “Open your eyes”

Hermione did and her mouth dropped open in surprise. They were hovering high above the Quidditch pitch, sitting so still on the broom that she could’ve sworn their feet were flat on the ground. Draco kissed her again “I wanted to show you Hogwarts from my favorite vantage point. Is that ok?” She nodded and he smoothly looped the broom to fly over the castle.

The wind whistled past Hermione’s ear, but Draco’s strong arms around her made it possible for her to look around without fear. The lights from the castle windows looked like jewels strung on a necklace and she could just make out the dark water of the lake lapping at the shore.

Draco took her over the Forbidden Forest and she thought for sure that she saw a unicorn moving among the trees and some other dark shapes. He even looped across Hogsmeade, which looked like a doll village for a spoiled child.

Turning back towards the castle Hermione sighed “I’m really going to miss this place.” She admitted to Draco. He hummed in agreement and steered the broom to the top of the Ravenclaw tower. To Hermione’s surprise, there was a flat space at the very top where you could see the whole castle spread out below them.

Draco landed and helped her off the broom, then he took a small basket out of his pocket and enlarged it. Out came a full picnic, complete with glassware and plates and more food then they could ever eat. Draco rubbed his neck in embarrassment “I may have gotten some help from my family’s House Elf and when they found out it was for a DATE…well….they went a bit overboard. They are paid.” He blurted out suddenly “Right after the war I offered them freedom and whatever payment they would accept. If any of them wanted to leave I was happy to do it but then I also whatever they wanted for days off and the like.”

Hermione took his hand and smiled up at him “Thank you for telling me.” She said sincerely “and this looks delicious. Please let them know how much I appreciate it.” Draco looked pleased and relieved and poured her a drink and set out the food. Hermione looked out over the castle.

“You know” She said “I was talking to Luna at DADA and she said the spell we worked on would be even more powerful with someone who your magic was attracted to.”

“Oh?” Draco asked with interest

“And, since Celestial mentioned that our magic was…..I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try it?”

“Hermione Granger, are you saying that you want to conduct magical research on our very first date?” Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed and nodded “Perfect” he said and kissed her on the nose. “I knew I liked you.”

He scooted around to her pulled her into his lap “I think I saw that this was what Luna did” he said a little wickedly and she shivered as his breath ghosted her ear

“Behave” she warned him and he just laughed and cupped her hands with his own. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined the river of magic running out of her and joining with Draco’s “Revelio Magicae Alii” they whispered together and there was a rush of magic and a light that grew brighter. When their eyes had adjusted Hermione gasped. There were ribbons and networks of magic running over everything. It curved over the stones of the castle, was in long nets across the top of Forbidden Forest and sparkled like fairy lights in the lake.

Looking down, she saw her magic pulsing green and alive in her hands and Draco’s a deep blue, twisting into it like a river giving life to a plant. She shifted around to face Draco and could see the thread of magic that Celestial had described. It was like there were dueling magnets, sometimes pulling his magic close to her and sometimes her magic drifted into him. They watched the magic twinkle, shift and move around all of Hogwarts before Hermione finally whispered “Finite.”

She and Draco looked at each other, not knowing what to say. This was different, more primal and closer to the core of magic then they had ever been before. Then, Hermione frowned. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked “That was incredible.”

“Professor Sinistra said it was very tiring for the caster.” She reminded him “Do you feel more worn out?”

Draco considered, “Not even close” he admitted “I feel like I could fly 100 laps around the whole castle.”

“Strange” Hermione said slowly “I wonder why.”

“I think, it is because our magic works” Draco said slowly “Remember my mother’s letter? People whose magic attracts can draw on each others strengths. Maybe, maybe that made it possible to cast this without tiring.”

“Well” Hermione said finally “It certainly will make it easier to untangle the castle magic IF we can ever figure out where the knots are.” She was still lost in thought and Draco leaned back to look at the stars. Hermione looked down and smiled, he looked so comfortable and so happy and she liked seeing him that way. She cuddled up next to him “Tell me about the stars?” She asked quietly. He smiled and began pointing out the constellations and telling her the stories.

Hermione lay with her head on Draco’s chest, feeling the words as they rumbled through him almost as much as she heard them. Draco slipped an arm around her, settling her in closer. He could used to this, this felt right. “How did you find this place?” Hermione asked after his voice trailed off. He shifted uncomfortably and she sat up. “Is this where you take all your dates?” She raised an eyebrow in mock offense.

Draco stayed staring up at the sky but reached out and took her hand “No” he said finally “Nothing like that.” There was a pause “I found 6th year” he finallys aid in a low voice “My broom was the only place I felt safe, felt free. And Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, from up here they looked like they always had. During one of my flights I noticed this spot. It became a place I could retreat to.”

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him soundly, resting her forehead against his for a long moment. “Thank you for bringing me here” she said sincerely. Then, with an impish grin she added “Maybe we could add some happy memories to this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really wanted to do the Luna/Pansy/Ginny/Hermione bit because those girls just deserve some fun time together. I'll admit though it was as awkward as I've felt writing this fic so far. I'm not sure why that and the date were so hard to write but hopefully it is not overly distracting.


	18. Lemons Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons. You've been warned. You can skip this chapter and pick up the story in the next one

Before Draco could respond she had rolled on top of him, propping herself on her elbows. She kissed him deeply, pausing only to drop kisses on his forehead, neck and even on the tip of his nose.

Draco couldn’t believe this was happening. He was the roof of Hogwarts with an extraordinarily gorgeous Hermione Granger who was currently kissing and, Oh Merlin! Grinding against him. Hermione puled her wand Draco’s eyes went wide, but she just conjured a pillow for him before going back to running her hands over his chest and shoulders.

He closed his eyes and let himself just feel everything. Her mouth moving over his body, her hands trailing up and down, digging in ever so slightly. It had been a long time since he’d let himself feel pleasure and never with someone he cared this much about. If he were honest, the level he did care for her was a bit unnerving considering how little time it had been.

This particular train of thought was cut off when he suddenly felt a rush of cold air around his hardened cock. He looked down in surprise to see Hermione’s eyes sparkling back at him, and his pants nowhere to be found. She licked her lips teasingly “May I?” she asked primly and he nodded in surprise.

She took him delicately in her hand and almost daintily swirled her tongue around his tip. He gasped and his hands opened and closed. She threaded one hand through is as the other one carefully grasped his cock and licked a few more times, almost experimentally before sliding down to fully take him in her mouth.

Her lips met her hand and she began moving up and down languidly. Draco let out a string of expletives and Hermione’s chuckle send vibrations through him that made him swear harder. She kept up a steady pace, varying pressure and movements just enough to keep him deliciously off balance.

After what felt like no time at all he could feel his release building. He frantically squeezed her hand and tried to sit up “I’m going to come” he said urgently but she just pushed him back down and continued to take him. The sigh of her, moving up and down slowly, catching his eyes before seeming to lose herself in enjoyment sent him over the edge. He shuddered and his release came hard and fast. Hermione gave him one last stroke, which left him shuddering, and sat up, looking very pleased with herself.

“What about you?” He gasped, keenly aware that she’d been ignored by him that entire time. She waved him off but then got a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“You look so tired” she said sweetly “I could just take care of myself.” If he hadn’t already been lying down, Draco would have fallen over from shock and even more so when Hermione curled up against him and slipped a hand down her leggings.

He was entranced watching her circle her clit and dip in and out of her core. He tried to memorize the movements that made her gasp the most. Her movements got more frantic and he loeaned down to kiss her and she moaned into his mouth and pulled his hands down to run across her body, steady her hips, tangle gently in her hair.

Soon, Hermione’s back arched and she let out a stifled cry. Draco held her as she rode out her orgasm, until her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with a worn smile. “That” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss “Was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

She laughed, obviously please, and curled up closer to him. “I just need a few moments to recover" he admitted “Then I’ll fly us home.”

Home, us. Hermione liked the way those words sounded.


	19. Quirrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much I loved the "QUIRRELL! WHAT THE WHAT" comments that some of you posted :) I didn't want to leave you hanging too long so here it is.....

Draco held the portrait open and Hermione nodded her thanks “Are you going to walk me to my door Mr. Malfoy?” she asked with a laugh

“What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn’t Miss Granger?” He asked in mock horror “Besides, I was hoping for a goodnight kiss.”

Hermione was just leaning in to oblige when Ginny’s fox patronus came tumbling into the room. “Sorry to disrupt your date.” Ginny’s voice echoed breathless “But we could really use you in the Gryffindor common room.”

Draco and Hermione looked at each and other, then drew their wands and took off running. Throwing open Godric’s portrait they bounded up the stairs two at a time. The Fat Lady swung back when she saw them coming and they skidded to a halt in the warm, firelit room.

Ginny had her arm around Neville, who was shivering slightly and staring off into space. Hermione knelt in front of him, running diagnostics with her wand. “What happened?” Draco asked

Ginny shrugged “He just stumbled into the room claiming he’d seen Quirrell. Said it wasn’t a ghost and then started muttering that maybe he was starting to lose his mind.”

Draco frowned and knelt down beside Hermione, who looked shocked as she tried to absorb Ginny’s words. “Neville” Draco said firmly “I’d like to use Legilimency to see what happened, is that ok?” Neville nodded and Draco lay a hand lightly on Neville’s temple. He frowned slightly as the images flashed between them, then he stood up “You saw exactly what you thought you saw” Ginny and Hermione gasped and Draco looked grim. “Ginny, please send for the Headmistress, I believe she is in Diagon Alley tonight. C’mon Head Girl” he said and he and Hermione left the room.

Hermione waited until the portrait shut and rounded on Draco “Quirrell is DEAD” she said, hands on her hips.

“Yes” Draco said simply

“Then how is he here?” Her voiced cracked slightly and Draco paused

“I don’t know” he said finally “But he’s dressed exactly as he was the day he died and he didn’t acknowledge Neville’s presence so if he’s not a ghost then he is also not…alive.” Hermione looked more unsure then ever but followed Draco’s long strides down the hall.

He paused at a staircase and looked to her “I think he’s at the corridor, the one that was off limits our first year.” Hermione nodded grimly and gestured for Draco to follow him. As they got closer to the spot Hermione began to feel a little sick to her stomach, the memories of that night with Harry and Ron felt fresh and alive. Draco grabbed her hand just before the last corner and they peered cautiously around.

There, pacing n front of a door and muttering to himself was Quirrell. They watched as he paced, stopped in front of the door, said something, paced more and…vanished. They blinked but a moment later he reappeared at the same spot and did the whole thing over again. They watched silence as Quirrell paced the length of the hall three more times, always blinking out at the end and starting back over at the beginning.

Casting a disillusionment charm over the both of them, Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand and they crept forward. Patting down his pocket, Draco pulled out a little snitch and sent it spinning toward Quirrell, the snitch passed right through him without changing direction and Quirrell never stopped his pacing and muttering.

“What is it?” Draco wondered aloud, watching as not quite Quirrell began the loop all over again. Hermione was watching in silence, her head cocked to one side.

“Cast the spell with me.” She said finally and held out her hands to Draco “The magic revealing spell. I have an idea and need to see if it is right.” Draco looked doubtful but held her hands and together they whispered the words.

The rush of magic and the light lit up the hallway. The threads of magic became visible, blue for Draco, green for Hermione and pulsing yellow for the magic of Hogwarts. Turning back towards the figure Hermione hummed in triumph. Draco blinked his eyes to let them adjust and followed her gaze. Quirrell was still there, still pacing, but they could see the magic that made him up. It was yellow, like the castle, but in the middle of him was a thick, tangled knot.

“Where is a Boy Scout when you need one?” Hermione asked to herself. Draco gave her a strange look but she just waved him off. Advancing towards the figure, Hermione matched pace with the knot as it traveled the hallways. Remembering what Luna had done with the netting around the rock she gently grasped at the knot. Draco nearly leapt forward to stop her, but when she’d gotten hold of it the figure stilled and the knot hovered in place. She began gently poking and threading loops of the magic. “Help me please” She asked Draco and he came up beside her.

Together they stretched and twisted, freeing bits of the magic and feeling them thrum back into their usual course through the castle. The knot shrank until there was just a few more loops left. With a deft twist of his wrist, Draco freed the last section. The magic brightened and hummed briefly before going back to its normal course of travel. Quirrell was gone, the knot was gone. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. Before they could finite the spell or say a word they heard the swish of a cloak and McGonagall’s stern voice “Would somebody please explain what is happening?”


	20. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief discussion of flashbacks and PTSD (nothing hugely specific but wanted to warn you)

An exasperated McGonagall was standing behind them, her eyes darting from the threads of magic humming above their heads to the strings between Draco and Hermione that kept creeping out towards each other. “Hospital Wing, now” she said crisply

“But Professor…” Hermione started, getting a stony glare in response

“I said now Miss Granger.” Hermione meekly cast a finite and she and Draco followed down the hall.

Pushing open the hospital wing doors, McGonagall called for Madam Pomfrey. Instead, a younger woman emerged from the office and walked towards them. “Poppy has the night off.” She said “I’m happy to help.”

“Ah yes, Dr. Lyra. Thank you. Please run a basic diagnostic on these two. I’m not sure what they were getting up to and I want to make sure there are no ill effects.”

Dr. Lyra raised one eyebrow at Draco and Hermione “Not like THAT” Hermione said through gritted teeth. They both found it strange to see someone other then Madam Pomfrey bustling about the infirmary. They vaguely remembered the new assistant being introduced but then they hadn’t heard much about her since.

As Dr. Lyra was running the diagnostics, McGonagall rounded on the two Heads. “Now what on Godric’s green earth were you DOING out there?” She asked. Draco and Hermione exchanged sheepish glances and Draco began explaining. He caught her up on the research they’d been doing on house magic, how they had learned to reveal magic from Prof. Sinistra and about Neville in the Gryffindor Common Room saying he had seen Quirrell.”

“So you see” Hermione broke in earnestly “We went up to see what it was and it was almost like a projection, a hologram, and when we made the magic visible it was the castle’s magic…all in a big knot. For some reason it made the castle loop that scene of Quirrell pacing the corridor.”

“And you just…untied the knot?” McGonagall asked skeptically.

“Basically” Draco acknowledged

The Headmistress pinched the bridge of her nose and seemed to count to three “What I can’t understand.” She said slowly and clearly “Is why you two ran off to do that all on your own. Why didn’t you wait until I got there or ask Professor Sinistra or one of the other ADULTS in the castle?”

Hermione and Draco looked sheepishly at each other, not quite knowing what to say. “I’m sorry Professor” Hermione finally said “We, well, we aren’t really used to having adults that we can turn to. For so long we’ve just had to do it ourselves that we sometimes forget that we actually have people we can trust.”

McGonagall’s face softened and she looked at her Head Girl and Boy “Your right” she said softly “I am expecting you to behave as children, but you haven’t been children for a very long time.”

There was a long silence then, everyone lost in their own memories of the war. Finally, Dr. Lyra broke in “Diagnostics are all clear Headmistress. I do have one question though. You said that the person you saw pacing was looping? That it was the same “scene” so to speak playing over and over?” Hermione and Draco nodded “And this was a piece of the castle’s history?”

“Oh yes” McGonagall said bitterly “Quirrell was playing “host” to Voldemort in Hogwarts far longer then I’d care to admit.”

“Interesting” Dr. Lyra said thoughtfully “Its almost like the castle was having a flashback.”

“A what?” Draco asked in confusion

“When someone has lived through a trauma, like the war for example, the after effects linger. It can show differently in different people and for some they relive the events around the trauma. If this happens it can be very difficult to heal and move on.”

“So you think” Hermione said slowly “That the castle was reliving the trauma of the war?”

“It’s possible” Dr. Lyra said “I’m not an expert on magical architecture but since there was a knot in the magic, it was causing that scene to replay and when you smoothed out the knot it vanished it seems like a very concrete version of when people are working through their trauma.”

“So, does that mean the castle is fixed now Dr. Lyra?” McGonagall asked curiously

“I don’t know” she answered slowly “If the castle was a person, someone who had lived through all seven years of the build-up and then the war I would say probably not. But…well….with a building I don’t know.”

“You can ask the House Elves!” Draco said suddenly and Hermione’s face brightened

“That’s right!” she agreed “I was interviewing Toph and he told me that they would send magic out along the castle’s threads and in some places their magical signal would seem to disintegrate. Maybe he could test the threads and see if there are any more knots?”

McGonagall summoned Toph and spoke to him quietly in the corner of the infirmary. After a few long minutes she rejoined the group. “He sent a ping of magic along all of the threads. He says there are six more places where the magic disintegrates.”

“Six places” Hermione said slowly

“For the remaining six years of the war.” Draco finished bitterly.

“Well” Professor McGonagall said briskly “We have an idea of what these knots may look like now. You have also identified that these…flashbacks…aren’t going to hurt anyone. And, you know how to undo the damage. I think that puts us in a good position.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully “You said that Professor Sinistra taught you the magic revealing spell in DADA?”

“Yes, all of the Unspeakables…I mean the 8th years, practice it.” Hermione replied

McGonagall conjured six patronuses (Hermione and Draco exchanged another “what a BAMF” look. Their Professor never ceased to amaze them) and instructed them to ask all the 8th years to gather in her office. “I see no reason why you have to do this alone” She said, turning to Hermione and Draco “If all of you can reveal the magic then perhaps all of you can have a hand in undoing the damage.”

“It’s certainly worth a try” Draco said and squeezed Hermione’s hand.

**

The 8th years gathered in McGonagall’s office took the new information about the castle and it’s “flashbacks” relatively calmly. “A benefit of being a Pureblood” Hermione thought to herself “Nothing magical can really phase you.”

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone digested what was happening and what they could do to help. Then Pansy broke in “Hell yeah we’ll help the castle! This is our home and this poor old girl has been through more then all of us.”

“Hear hear!” Blaise cheered and Luna hugged Pansy gentle.

“Amazing” Hermione said with relief “So, we were thinking that it would probably make sense to get the prefects to talk to their houses. Let people know that if they saw anything odd, anything that seemed like a “blast from the past” to come get one of us. They can also stress that nothing is going to hurt anyone.”

“You know” Theo said thoughtfully “I bet a lot of them don’t know about these flashbacks or, what was the term? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? It might be really helpful to learn a little bit about it. Not just for the castle but for US.”

“I agree” Professor McGonagall said “I was thinking of asking Dr. Lyra to do a presentation for the entire school and then perhaps to set up individual or group times to meet for those who were interested. She had requested that I make this available but I’ll admit I hadn’t gotten around to it yet.” The Headmistress looked uncomfortable and Neville smiled at her

“We know you are doing your best Professor. This is all new territory for all of us.”

“Thank you Mr. Longbottom” she said with a warm smile. “Alright you all, back to your dorms. I think it is going to be a busy few days.”

“Why don’t you all come to our dorm” Hermione whispered when they had left the Headmistresses’ office “We can finish planning there and then you can take the portraits to your dorms.” They all nodded in agreement and quietly made their way to Draco and Hermione’s room.

Coming through the portrait the friends flopped down into whatever seats they could find. Draco beckoned to Hermione and they gathered up tea things and levitated them over to everyone.

“This is going to suck” Ginny said finally “I was just starting to NOT think about things from the war and now I’m going to have to literally see it?” Hermione squished in next to the redhead and hugged her tightly.

“Yeah” Neville said slowly “This has the potential to be really hard for a lot of people isn’t it?”

Hermione nodded “Yes, we don’t know when we are going to find the knots or what they are actually going to look like when we do. It may end up being a scene that is really triggering for one of us. I think we have to promise each other, promise ourselves, that we won’t try to gut through this alone.”

Draco sat on the arm of the couch next to Hermione and reached for her hand “McGonagall reminded us that we don’t have to do this alone anymore” he said softly “I think it is something we all forget pretty easily after the hell we’ve been through.” The rest of them nodded thoughtfully and drank their tea.

“Oh!” Hermione said suddenly, jumping up like she’d been scorched by a blast ended skrewet. She ran into her room while everyone looked after her with confusion. She returned a few minutes later cupping something in her hands. She went around the room and gave everyone a Galleon.

“Uh, while I appreciate the gesture Granger” Blaise said with a smirk “I’ve got plenty of galleons of my own.”

Luna rolled her eyes and touched her wand to the coin “Heads Dorm” she said clearly. Suddenly the Slytherin’s all yelped and dropped their coins in surprise. Theo picked it up, “Its warm” he said in surprise.

Luna pointed to it “and take a look at it.” They could all see HEADS DORM printed neatly around the rim.

“Protean Charm” Hermione said, just a little smugly “I designed these for the DA to help us communicate.”

“This is brilliant” Pansy said genuinely. “So if we find one of these knots we can call the rest of us?” Hermione nodded Neville gave her a high five over Ginny’s head.

“OK” Draco said firmly “So remember, nothing in these knots is going to hurt you. You are not in this alone. We don’t know when we are going to find them so no sense in wrecking yourself looking for them. Got it?” Blaise threw a mock salute and Draco rolled his eyes “Go to bed” he announced, in a passingly good imitation of the Headmistress.

The friends said goodnight and started heading for the portrait. Just before Ginny stepped through she turned and winked at Hermione “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you two were on a date tonight. Details Mione, all of them. Dinner time” Hermione blushed deeply and Ginny laughed “Oooo, if I’m getting that look I can’t wait until dinner. See you at breakfast!” She blew a kiss and was gone.

Hermione closed the portrait and turned to where Draco was sitting on the arm of the couch. She was a little startled to see the intensity of his gaze and she walked towards him a bit nervously. He gently pulled her close, nestling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her back. “You are absolutely incredible” He said sincerely. She smiled and tried to shake it off “No, seriously” he said, running his hand through her hair and cupping her cheek “You charged off without a second thought after some unknown magical presence, you figured out how to do a complex piece of magic, you did a protean charm like it was no big deal.” He shook his head in amazement “I’m an extremely lucky wizard.”

“You are’ Hermione agreed sweetly, giving him a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovely readers, I need your guidance. Are you still enjoying this? I want our Unspeakables to tackle the other six knots but it can happen quickly or at a more leisurely pace. Just wasn't sure if you feel the plot was still interesting or had worn out its welcome.


	21. Jasmine Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, your comments are the absolute best. You are so thoughtful and encouraging and I love you for it   
> Second, for a significant portion of chapters coming up there will be characters dealing with their past trauma. Hopefully the incidents themselves won't be super triggering since they are from the books (vs. "reality") but I know that some of the flashbacks/PTSD etc. could stand a warning  
> Third and finally, if any author tells you that they have full control of their story...laugh in their face. Sometimes the characters just grab your hand and drag you in a different direction or end your chapter earlier then you anticipated. I'm learning to accept it.

It’s late, or maybe it is early? Draco isn’t sure. He isn’t sure what woke him but he lies tense, unmoving, listening so hard into the darkness. He hears a faint sound in the common room and he swings his feet out of bed. Slipping across the room he eases his door open and cautiously looks out.

Hermione is sitting in a pool of lamplight at the table. She is bent over a parchment, scratching frenetically, hair bundled up out of her way and pj shirt slipping down one shoulder. He takes a step into the room “Hermione” he calls out quietly, not wanting to frighten her and risk a jinx. She turns and stares at him, eyes red rimmed and slightly wild.

Throwing down the quill she gestures at the paper “I’m making a list.” She rattles off “Most likely scenarios and locations for the knots to appear. I’ve been cross-checking the events over the last six years that I remember and trying to match those with what would be potentially most traumatic for the castle itself. Fourth Year seems obvious, having a student die on you would traumatize nearly everyone. Having a little trouble with Second Year seeing as I was petrified for most of it. I haven’t quite gotten to the others yet but I’ll be able to work through them soon enough I imagine.”

Draco is across the room in three steps, he scoops her up, carries her to the couch and pulls her close. Her recitation trails off and she begins to cry. He rocks slightly, remembering how his mother held him Sixth Year when it was all too much. He murmurs into her hair and rubs circles on her back. When she’s calm he moves her gently to the couch and goes to make some tea.

“Jasmine” he says lightly, pressing the steaming cup into her hand. “When I couldn’t sleep my mother would make me a cup and we’d sit in my room. She’d talk to me about everything and nothing.” Hermione gave him a watery smile and sipped the tea.

“I don’t know if I can do this” she said finally. “I thought I was strong, I thought I had it all under control. But, I tried to sleep tonight and the unknown, the thought of facing any of that again but then also not knowing WHAT I was going to face.” She trailed off “I’m not making any sense am I?”

Draco pushed a curl back from her face and kissed her gently “We’ll get through this. Remember, we aren’t in this alone. You have me, you have McGonagall, Dr. Lyra, all the Unspeakables. I know you are a big tough witch who has saved the Wizarding World but this one isn’t all on you.” Hermione nodded and fiddled with her cup. “What have you come up with so far?” his tone was businesslike and he got up and retrieved her parchment. Scanning it over he nodded “Yes, I think you are right, something with the Chamber, Cedric and of course” his breath caught and he paused “Dumbledore.” Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, she knew there was nothing that she could say to take the pain from that memory.

They sat quietly together, finishing their tea. Draco vanished the cups and stood, reaching out a hand to help her up. “Stay with me” he said quietly and she looked startled “I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want you to be alone. Stay with me.” She nodded and he led her into his room. Tucking her in he curled up around her, feeling her breath settle and her heartbeat slow. He buried his face in her curls and breathed the smell of her. They both slipped into a deep sleep.

**

Ginny and Hermione were hurrying along the second floor, giggling over something that had happened at breakfast. All of a sudden Ginny stopped short, she went deathly pale and then retched all over the hallway. Hermione yelped in surprise and helped her friend slide to sit on the floor. “Ginny” she said frantically “What’s wrong? What is it?” Ginny started trembling all over and Hermione turned. There was…Ginny? But it couldn’t be, Ginny was right here. Hermione watched as not-Ginny raised an arm and started writing in something red and shiny “Her skeleton will lie….” Before she turned away and grabbed her Ginny close to her. Both girls trembled as Hermione pulled out the Galleon and pointed her wand at it “Second floor, near Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Hurry.”

Draco was reading in the library when he felt the coin go hot in his pocket. Looking at it curiously he jumped up, chair slamming to the floor with a bang. Ignoring Madam Pince’s fierce look he took off at a run. He met up with Neville as he was heading up the stairs and they exchanged apprehensive looks “The fucking Chamber.” Draco bit out “I should have known.”

“If its Ginny….” Neville trailed off and they both looked grim and picked up the pace. Reaching the top of the stairs they saw Hermione clutching Ginny, trying to soothe the redhead who was trembling violently. Draco looked quickly around. “Neville’ he said “Go to them. Take care of Hermione and Ginny.” Neville nodded and knelt beside them. Draco cast a charm that would cause most students to suddenly remember they had wanted to go a different way to class. He bounced on his heels, anxiously waiting for someone else to arrive.

Blaise, Pansy and Theo skidded to a halt near Draco “Mate, what is it?” Blaise asked breathlessly and Draco gestured at the wall “Fuck” he swore when he saw the figure repeating its scrawl of bloody letters.

“Right” Theo said, “Pansy, go help Neville. He should get Ginny to the hospital wing right away. Blaise help me cast the charm. Draco you show us what to do once we see it.” Draco nodded gratefully and stepped back while Blaise and Theo recited the spell.

The magic blazed into view and Draco pointed to the knot hovering near the wall. “We just have to unite it” he said with a shrug “I know that sounds ridiculous but it really is that simple.”

Blaise approached the knot thoughtfully “Can we use magic on it?”

“I’m not sure” Draco answered, “We didn’t think to try that last time.” Blaise cast a gentle untangling spell but it slipped off the threads and vanished

“Seems to want us to do this the hard way” Blaise said with a shrug and the three of them got to work.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the threads came loose and the figure flickered out of existence. With a last snap the castle’s magic started humming in straight lines again and the three boys exhaled sharply. Theo cancelled the spell and Draco took down the protective charm. Without a word the three of them headed for the hospital wing.

Opening the door gently they were met by Pansy and Neville. “We took care of it” Theo said, in answer to Pansy’s questioning look “How are the girls?”

“Ginny’s with Dr. Lyra” Neville answered “I think they’ll be a while and I know she’s got a calming draught and some dreamless sleep for later. Hermione was just talking to Madam Pomfrey but should be here soon.”

“Hey” Hermione said quietly, slipping an arm around Draco’s waist. Pansy and Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, but gallantly refrained from making any comments considering the situation.

“How are you doing?” Draco asked, his eyes filled with concern

“I’m ok” she answered honestly “Remember, I didn’t actually SEE any of these events. I was too busy laying Petrified in a hospital bed.” She shrugged “But I’m worried about Ginny.” Draco kissed the top of her head

“Maybe she should stay in our room” He said suddenly and Hermione looked up in surprise “If she wants of course” he added “You know in case she wants a little extra privacy.”

Hermione hugged him tightly “I’ll give her that option” she said finally

“I don’t know mate” Blaise drawled “It’ll either cramp your style or open up some interesting possibilities.” He laughed and ducked the roll of gauze that Draco threw at his head but yelped when Hermione’s stinging jinx caught him in the stomach.

Pansy and Neville both laughed loudly, which set the others off too. Blaise came up and hugged Hermione and Draco “I’m just kidding, you know that. I love you guys.”

“We love you too Blaise” Hermione said warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

Dr. Lyra came out of an adjoining room “Hello” she said kindly “Ginny will be fine. She’s resting now and I want to spend a little time with her when she wakes up. I imagine she’ll come down for dinner though.”

“Dr. Lyra” Hermione ventured “Can you let Ginny know that if she doesn’t feel like staying in her room right now that she can stay with me in the Head Girl’s dorm?”

“Of course I will” Dr. Lyra assured her “That might be ideal, but we’ll leave it up to her of course. Now why don’t you all go get some fresh air. I’ll let your professors know that you are excused for the afternoon and I’ll send my Patronus when Ginny is up and wanting company.”

The Unspeakables nodded and filed out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione found the nearest door to the outside and pushed it open. She stepped out on the hill above Hagrid’s hut. The sun made her blink but the air did feel good filling her lungs. Draco threaded his fingers through hers “Care to take a walk love?” he asked. Hermione was startled, he’d never called her _love_ before. She didn’t want to make a big deal of it in case it was an accident.

“That would be nice” she said, and they started down the hill.

“Those TWO” Pansy said, shaking her head “I can’t tell if they are going to continue at a glacial pace forever or suddenly shown up having gotten hitched in Hogsmeade.”

Blaise laughed and put an arm around her shoulder “And deprive you of the chance to help plan a high society wedding? Perish the thought!” Pansy punched him playfully and he bowed and extended his arm “Care to stroll m’lady?”

She laid her fingers lightly on it and said “Thank you kind sir.” And they headed off too.

Theo and Neville looked at each other “Mate, I like you but I’m not holding your hand” Theo said finally.

Neville laughed in relief “Oh good. I would have a lot of explaining to do to Hannah otherwise!” They raced to catch up with Pansy and Blaise.


	22. Hogsmeade

Ginny didn’t show up to dinner. Hermione twisted her hands, tying and untying knots in her napkin. Draco watched her closely, every time someone walked in to the Great Hall she’d perk up, only to sink back down again when it wasn’t a laughing redhead. Draco excused himself at one point and went to talk to a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they nodded and he clapped them on the back in thanks.

Returning to the table he held his hand out to Hermione “I’ve got our rounds covered for tonight, let’s get you home.”

Hermione worried at her napkin a little bit more “But what if she comes down and we aren’t here?”

Draco eased her up and took her by the hand, there was a little murmur of conversation from students who hadn’t seen them TOGETHER together before, and even a professor or two had an eyebrow raised. Draco kissed her forehead lightly “If she comes down someone will send word to you, I promise.” Pansy and Theo nodded in agreement and made little shooing motions. Hermione smiled gratefully and leaned heavily on Draco as they made their way back to their room.

Draco settled her in with a book and cup of tea and pulled out his Arithmancy homework. He knew she was more comfortable when things were busy and settled and ordinary and he did his best to keep up that front.

They both jumped when there was a timid knock on the portrait. Hermione was there first and flung back the door. “Ginny!” she shrieked and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

“Hey there Mione” Ginny said “Dr. Lyra mentioned that you’d said I could crash here a bit?”

“Of course, of course!” Hermione answered, fussing over Ginny and pulling her into the room.

“I mean” Ginny continued “If you’d wanted a threesome or to open up your relationship or something there would have been much less dramatic ways of doing it then making me relive THAT part of my life but I guess you do what you got to do to.”

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock and opened and closed her mouth a few times. Draco just laughed and, to everyone’s surprise including his own, hugged Ginny warmly “Oh good it is you. Any longer without a sassy comment and I would have assumed it was someone impersonating you.” Ginny grinned up at him and headed towards the couch

“Just where do you think you are going Ginevra Weasly?” Hermione asked in her most school-marm like tone.

Ginny’s brow furrowed in confusion “Uh, the couch?”

“We’re witches, remember?” Hermione smirked at her and turned on her heel towards her room. Before Draco and Ginny could catch up she’d transfigured the room into a passing imitation of the Gryffindor dorms.

“Thanks Mione” Ginny said softly.

Hermione just squeezed her hand softly “I’ll get some tea together. You get settled.”

In the kitchen Hermione was gathering the cups and filling the kettle when Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling into her neck he kissed her gently on the cheek. She spun to face him and put her arms around his neck “Thank you” she said sincerely “I lo-“ she paused “really appreciate what you did” She blushed slightly and went back to fixing the tea tray. Draco didn’t press it, just stared at her curls and let himself finish the sentence in his head.

Ginny padded out in an oversized Holyhead Harpies jersey and lion shaped slippers. Draco ceded the couch to the girls and tucked himself into a chair. “You doing ok?” Hermione asked, handing her a cup.

“No….” Ginny said hesitating “But I actually think for the first time I might be soon.” She set down her tea and lay her head in Hermione’s lap “I never actually let myself deal with what happened first year, you know? Everyone told me to “move on” and I tried to but…”

“You can’t just move on from the trauma Voldemort inflicts’ Draco said with a knowing grimace. Ginny nodded and Hermione went back to stroking her hair

“Dr. Lyra said I should come see her once a week for a while. We’re going to try to….oh what was it? CBD? EDM? I don’t know, there were a bunch of letters. But, basically we are going to talk about it and give me some ways to deal with it. She also said that if I needed it I can take some potions that will help me while I learn to cope.”

“That’s great Gin” Hermione said sincerely and dropped a kiss lightly on her hair “You are so brave.”

Ginny smiled gratefully at both of them “Thank you for letting me stay. I know McGonagall was trying to keep what the knot was a secret…which means that the whole school must know by now. I just couldn’t face the _looks_ or worse someone asking me about it. Figured if I stay with you the rest of the week and then spend the weekend with Harry I’ll be able to get my Gryffindor bravery back.”

“Whatever you need” Draco said and Hermione gave him her warmest smile.

**

The rest of the week was quiet. Dr. Lyra did a guest lecture in DADA to talk through the muggle concept of therapy and teach them a little more about trauma. The other professors eased off a little, keeping the lessons NEWT focused but not giving out nearly as much homework.

Hermione was thinking ahead to her Saturday in Hogsmeade. She and Draco had barely taken advantage of their Heads perk of getting a day off outside of the school grounds. She watched Luna and Pansy laughing about something and thought how much fun it would be if the Unspeakables could go together. “Doesn’t hurt to ask” she reasoned “Worse she can say is no.” and she penned a quick note to the Headmistress

McGonagall’s note approving her request came back by dinnertime and Hermione smiled and started waving it around at the others. “Guess what!” she said with excitement

“You actually got a triple O on your last exam instead of just a single one?” Blaise queried

“Hogwarts a History is coming out with an extended edition?” Ginny asked, poking her

“The Ministry has issued an official decree that you never have to watch Quidditch again?” Neville said with a smile.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at her friends “No, no and no…although I wish. I guess if you guys don’t want to know….” And she slowly went to put the note back in her pocket.

Before she knew what was happening Theo had plucked it out of her hand “Ah ah ah darling, have to be quicker then that around a bunch of snakes.” He scanned the line and let out a whoop. “Extra Hogsmeade weekend! Hermione you are a treasure.” He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek

“You’ve been spending too much time with Blaise” she said laughing, but flushed a little at how pleased they all were.

**

Saturday was bright and clear, the friends had agreed to go their own way in the morning but meet up for lunch. “Three Broomsticks?” Neville asked with a smile but Luna broke in gently

“How about Hogs Head? I’d love to see Aberforth again.” She gave Draco a half smile and a wink and he smiled at her gratefully, he didn’t think Madam Rosmerta was going to give him a warm welcome any time soon

“Sounds good” Neville said cheerfully and headed off towards the apothecary muttering something about rare plant food. The rest of the friends went off in twos and threes until Draco and Hermione were left.

Shyly, she put her hand out to him and he stared at it for a long moment. She was just about to drop it back to her side when he said softly “You sure?” She stared at him in confusion. “Its one thing at Hogwarts” he said, trying to keep the shame out of his voice “But out here, do you really think its best for you if you are _attached_ to someone like me?”

Her eyes went wide and she stood up on tip-toe, taking his face in her hands she kissed him firmly on the mouth “I think you are best for me” she said and grabbed his hand. She marched towards the village with a look that dared anyone to question her. Draco shook his head, how had he gotten so lucky?

Everyone gathered for lunch at the Hogs Head, shoving into a too small booth and jostling and laughing with each other. Suddenly, Pansy let out a little squeak and looked up. All eyes followed and Ginny jumped up “Harry!” she shrieked, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“Geez Ginny. Get a room” her brother piped up from behind them but Ginny just stuck her tongue out at them.

“Got room for two more?” Harry asked. He was trying very hard to sound casual and he ran a hand through his hair and shoved his glasses up on his nose. Hermione squeezed closer to Draco and patted the seat beside her. Harry sat down and the two boys looked at each other over Hermione’s curls “Malfoy” Potter said, attempting to sound lofty and distinguished

“Potter” Draco returned, trying his best to sound like 2nd or 3rd year Malfoy at least a little.

Hermione just shook her head “Honestly, boys” she said and rolled her eyes at Pansy who laughed “Pansy” she added “Have you ever formally met Ron?”

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.” Pansy looked Ron up and down and seemed to like what she saw. Ron went very pink around the ears and managed to mutter “Lovely to meet you.” As he sank gracelessly onto the bench beside her.

Theo and Blaise were holding their sides trying to keep from laughing aloud. “Weasley won’t know what hit him” Blaise whispered loudly to Theo, for which he received a sharp elbow to the chest from Pansy who turned her back on him

“What were you saying Ron?” she said sweetly “I thought there was a buzzing in the room but I’m sure it is gone now.”

Hermione looked around and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She hadn’t known that Harry and Ron were going to show up, she knew Ginny was going with Harry for the weekend but that was it. Then when she saw them she hadn’t even had time to think what would happen when both of her lives met. Thankfully it seemed, alright. Ron was positively drooling over Pansy and hanging on her every word, Luna and Neville had gone to talk to Aberforth and Theo and Blaise were conspiring about something. Ginny and Harry were…whoops…she shouldn’t have looked…which left her and Draco. She lay her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

“Alright love?” Draco asked, wrapping a curl around her finger. “I’ll admit when I saw them I was expecting more…fireworks.”

“Oh I told them about you AGES ago she said” and laughed at Draco’s surprised look “Harry’s my brother” she said simply “and Ron is…well…he’s our other half you know? I don’t keep secrets from them.”

“And they are ok with this?” he asked cautiously

“Of course” she said, “I mean they did make me answer security questions to make sure it was really me and Harry insisted on running a series of Auror diagnostics to rule out the Imperius curse. Then they treated me like I was ill for about a week but after that….” She trailed off and noticed Draco looking uncomfortable. “Love” she said softly “They trust me just like I trust them. Harry and I spoke at your trial. I’ve been writing them every week telling them about my life at Hogwarts. They came around.”

Harry peeled himself off Ginny and clapped Draco on the back “She’s right mate.” He said “I’d do that whole ‘treat her right or meet the business end of my wand’ thing but A) as Hermione has told me many times that is a harmful remanant of the patriarchy and B) she’s way scarier then I could ever be.” His light tone dropped and he looked at Draco seriously “Besides, Ginny told me how you took care of her after what happened this week. I’m just grateful she has friends there looking after her since I can’t be there.”

Draco didn’t know what to say or even where to look. He settled on a curt nod to Harry and pulling Hermione closer. “I love you” he whispered into her curls, so low that she couldn’t hear…or so he thought.

Hermione leaned back and her breath tickled his ear “I love you too”

**

“Shoo. Get on with ya” Aberforth said, but it didn’t have any bite to it. The friends tumbled out of the pub as the sky was getting dark. Harry, Ron and Ginny waved and started heading to an apparition point while the rest turned towards Hogwarts.

They were talking and laughing until about halfway up the path Theo looked around “Where’s Luna?” he asked, voice full of concern

Neville turned in a full circle “She was right here” he said in confusion “Think it’s the wrackspurts?” From far down the path they heard a loud keening cry and the friends looked at each other in fear before taking off down the path.

Luna was frozen to the spot just beyond the Hogwart’s gates. She wasn’t moving, wasn’t trembling, just letting out that intense sound and staring with wide eyes. Hermione was truly frightened. She had never seen Luna like this before. Loopy, yes, otherworldy, often but always in control, always with an enviable sense of self-possession.

Theo reached her first and stood directly in front of her. He began a steady, low stream of comforting words, lightly touching her hands. “tell me five things you see Luna” they heard him say “Go on, that’s a good girl, name five things.”

Lighting their wands the others tried to see what had so terrified their friend. There was a movement just at the gates and a Dementor glided into view. It crossed paths with another before blinking out of view and starting over.

“Shit shit shit shit” Hermione heard Neville repeating and the rest of the Slytherin’s had gone still.

“It’s the knot. It’s the magic" Hermione said earnestly, grabbing Draco’s hand “Cast the spell with me. Help me dismantle it.” Draco nodded mutely and laid his cold hands on Hermione’s. She whispered the spell and the magic bloomed to light. She and Draco raced over and began picking at the knots. She heard a thud and turned, Neville had sunk to the ground and was shivering and Pansy had her head buried in Blaise’s shoulder.

“What’s happening. This shouldn’t be happening” Her voice rose in panic “Draco, what’s going on? The Dementors shouldn’t be affecting them, they are just knots of magic.”

“I think” Draco said hoarsely “I think it’s triggering them. Like Dr. Lyra said. A flashback.”

“Shit” Hermione said and redoubled her efforts to undo the knot. “Draco! Cast a Patronus! It may help, may keep them together so we can get this.” Draco went still and Hermione nearly screamed in frustration “C’mon!”

“I’ve, I’ver never cast one.” He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. She dropped her hands, of course, how could she be so stupid? She should just do it. But something stopped her.

Turning to look at him she put all the love she had in her voice “I believe in you Draco” she said “I love you. You can.” And then she turned back to the knots.

Clutching his wand tightly Draco closed his eyes and thought back on the feeling of Hermione in his arms, of her voice whispering in his ear that she loved him. Of hearing that while surrounded by the friends who were his family. “Expecto Patronum” he said softly and a bloom of magic erupted from his wand. A dragon curled from the end of his wand, circling his friends in its glowing warmth and he turned back to the knot.

He and Hermione worked in silence, letting each fold of magic slip from their finger and spring back into place. Finally, the Dementors flickered out of existence and the air around them got lighter. Draco’s dragon faded out slowly, like it was setting everyone down gently.

Theo put an arm around Luna and helped her up the hill. Blaise and Pansy supported Neville as they also headed towards the castle. “Hospital wing” Blaise said over his shoulder and Hermione and Draco nodded.

Dragging slightly, Hermione and Draco made their way back to their room. The fire lit the room and they stared at each other for a long moment. “Stay with me?” Hermione asked, and her voice cracked traitorously Draco nodded and they fell into bed, too tired to change, too tired to do anything but curl around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 knots down, 4 to go. Poor Luna. I just feel that she would have been very strongly affected by the Dementors don't you? Oh! What Theo was doing is using a grounding technique, it can be very helpful in panic attacks if you are interested. I know I won't have time to develop all these side pairings, but I very much like the idea of Theo and Luna getting to know each other as well as Pansy and Ron. *mwah* until later


	23. Triwizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I am NOT a mental health specialist. I am taking some extreme liberties with how the Unspeakables are healing the castle so please just know that.

Draco blinked and dragged his eyes open. It was quiet and the sun was just starting to slant in the room. He could feel Hermione’s breath moving slowly and deeply and he pulled her just a fraction closer so her warmth radiated through him. He closed his eyes again, but not to try and sleep. Instead, he unlocked his vault and entered the dim room.

At first glance, nothing was different. The shelves were still there and the iron safe in the middle of the room. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that things were just a little off. The school and Quidditch boxes were where he had left them but it was joined by another larger box, its contents spilling out across the table. Individual packages marked “Theo” and “Pansy” and even “Luna” and “Ginny” were interspersed.   
“I didn’t even know I had a friends box” he mused and continued looking.

He started to see that there was a fine dust on almost every surface. Running his finger along a shelf he inspected it. No, not dust exactly. Something light and powdery and brown. He caught a whiff of vanilla and frowned down at his fingers. The only places left untouched by the substance were the forbidding iron vault and a few miscellaneous boxes here and there.

In the corner he heard the tea kettle. Now it stood full and steaming, the golden liquid bubbling gently. There were also two places set at the table. His frown deepened as he walked closer to the table. What was his mind playing at?

“Where am I?” the voice was soft but he whirled around like he’d been punched. Hermione was standing there, looking sleepy and confused.

“How did you get there. What are you doing here?” His voice sounded panicked, he almost shouted the words at her but she just shrugged her shoulders and took a step closer.

“You tell me” she said evenly “Am I dreaming?”

“No. At least I don’t think so” Draco answered. He felt so exposed, no one had ever seen this part of him, was ever SUPPOSED to see this part. Yet here she was, all nonchalant and beautiful and……

Hermione reached him and gently touched his face “I’d leave” she said quietly “But I’m not really sure how to.” She kissed him gently, apologetically and he buried his face in her neck. Inhaling he caught the scent of vanilla and his body stiffened. Smell of vanilla, the brown curls and cinnamon colored eyes. It was… her? The powdery dust touching nearly everything in his vault was….her?

The kettle behind them whistled and they turned to look. “Tea?” He said with a raised eyebrow and he offered her an arm. Still looking a bit dazed, Hermione took it and sank into a seat. Draco wasn’t sure if this was right but he poured out two cups of the gleaming golden liquid. He toasted Hermione and took a sip.

It was…incredible. It tasted like every good thing in his life from the tea his mother fed him when he was ill to Hermione’s lips when she kissed him. It made him feel like he could conquer the world and also calmer and more centered then he had ever felt before.

Watching him, Hermione took a careful sip. Her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything. “At a loss for words?” Draco thought with a smirk “That’s rare.” Together they sipped and Hermione let her eyes roam over the room.

She set down her cup and scooted her chair closer to Draco. “Tell me about this place.”

Draco set his cup down also and started stroking her hair gently “You already know that Occulmency is a skill I have. Well, one of the key first things is to…compartmentalize. You need to keep everything in place so you can access it, or hide it, quickly. This, is that place. I think of it as my vault.” Hermione nodded, taking in the boxes and shelves. “Family, friends, memories…they are all here.” He continued “I check on it from time to time to make sure things are in order.”

“And that?” Hermione gestured to the large iron safe

“The war” he said bitterly “Its all in there.”

Hermione hesitated “I’m sorry that I invaded. I can tell you quite honestly that I don’t know how I did.”

Draco laughed “I was a bit surprised. But, the truth is you are already here.” She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward and swiped a little of the cinnamon colored powder “Smell this” he said, holding it out to her.

She sniffed carefully “My shampoo smells similar” she said finally

“Yes” he agreed “And it is the exact color of your eyes. And it is everywhere.” Hermione opened and closed her mouth as her eyes darted across the room. “I think you’ve already been in here love, for a while. In fact, it was soon after you insisted that we become friends that this table and kettle appeared. It has been filling slowly but the cups and seating only appeared today.”

Draco shrugged “You’d think because it is my mind I’d know what was going on. But I’m at a loss.” Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully and snuggled into him.

“Well, does it feel alright?” Draco smiled down at her “It feels incredible.”

“Then lets leave it at that” she said, with a soft kiss.

Draco felt his eyes drift shut in the quiet of the vault. When he opened his eyes again he was still curled up in bed with Hermione, but she had twisted to face him and had one hand over his heart. Even without the spell he could feel the currents of magic running between them. When he placed his hand over her heart it was like the circuit had been completed and the magic intensified. Hermione’s eyes flew open and she stared at him, at them. He kissed her gently, earnestly “I love you.” He said. “I love you with everything.”

Tears pricked at her eyes as he broke the kiss “I love you too” she replied softly “With everything.”

**

When they finally got up for the day both Hermione and Draco felt slightly raw, like they had been scraped and banged up slightly. Draco made tea and brought it to where Hermione was sitting on the couch, lost in thought “Galleon for your thoughts?” Draco asked softly

Hermione looked at him “They are running in a few different directions” she admitted. “The first is…what have you told you mother?”

Draco had not expected that question and he ran a hand through his hair “I told her that I was seeing you” he said honestly “That I liked you quite a bit and that I thought our magic was compatible. I also told her under no uncertain terms that we were just dating and not to make any more plans then that.”

“And…she was ok with it?” Hermione asked nervously

Draco smiled and went to his room, he tossed a parchment into Hermione’s lap. A beautiful script across the middle simply said “I’m so glad my dragon.” Hermione looked at it for a long time.

“Just like that?” she couldn’t seem to believe it

“Just like that” Draco said with a shrug.

“Well, that’s good” Hermione said finally “Yes, that’s good.”

“You sure?” Draco asked with a laugh

“Oh yes definitely” Hermione said, “I just was expecting a bit more resistance that’s all.”

“She’s never believed like my father did Hermione” Draco said, sinking beside her and holding both her hands in his “And she’s also tired and done with fighting. “ Hermione just nodded and looked out the window. “What was the other train of thought my love?” He asked gently.

“Cedric” Hermione said simply. Draco’s grip tightened on her hand and he looked worried

“You think that will be the 4th knot?”

“How could it not be?” Hermione said with a sigh “If anything would traumatize a building it would be betrayal by a staff member and the death of student, don’t you think?”

Draco nodded and stared off. Hermione watched him “What’s wrong?” She asked “You look worried.”

Draco wouldn’t meet her eyes, just held her hands and ran his thumb back and forth across them “I know how terrible it must have been when Cedric died. I was in the stands, the confusion, the fright, it was palpable.” Hermione nodded but didn’t say anything. “The thing is, Hermione. I think that the snakes are going to have more trouble with this one then we deserve to.”

“Why’s that?” Hermione asked, sounding puzzled

“When Harry reappeared, said Cedric was dead and it was Voldemort who did it, how did you feel?”

Hermione wrinkled her forehead and thought “Scared.” She said slowly “and said. And confused.”

Draco nodded “But you didn’t really know what it meant right? Voldemort being back. At least not completely.” He paused and rubbed a hand across his eyes “But we did know” he continued softly “Pansy, Blaise, Theo, me. We had heard whispered conversations among our families, seen some easily overlooked signs in the news. When Harry reappeared, when Cedric was lying there….dead. It was like a dagger. We KNEW that Voldemort was back. We knew that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, even killing ESPECIALLY killing. I didn’t want that.” He looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes “I know I was a bully who spouted off all the Pureblood hate, but I didn’t want anyone to die.”

Hermione pulled him in close, stroking his head and murmuring into his hair “I know. I know you didn’t.”

Draco exhaled and sat up “I think that if we see that again, see Cedric, hear the panic. I just think it will bring back all the terror of knowing for certain what was ahead of us.” He didn’t have to go into his vault to know that even talking about it meant a hairline crack was running through the iron safe. He could imagine what would happen if he saw it.

Hermione was lost in thought, her hands gripping Draco’s. “Then, you won’t come” she said finally. Draco looked confused and started to open his mouth, but she cut him off “Neville, Luna, Ginny and I will do it” she said more firmly. “You’ll take the others and go somewhere else, be together.”

“You say this like we can control when it happens” Draco reminded her “So far they have appeared at random.”

“That’s true” Hermione said slowly “But I wonder.” She got up and retrieved a book from the shelf “After talking to Dr. Lyra I’ve been reading up a bit more on Muggle therapy. There is one, exposure therapy, where you create a situation where you confront the source of the trauma.” She thumbed through the book and pointed out the page “What if we brought our memories of that night to the Quidditch pitch? We essentially create an imagined replica of the event. It might trigger the castle too.”

Draco didn’t seem convinced “Ok, maybe that will work but how will you all be able to handle it. Remembering it then reliving it.”

Hermione tilted her head “I’ll get Dr. Lyra to come” she said thoughtfully “She can coach us, be there with us to help us cope. And we’ll cast the magic revealing spell before we trigger the memory so when it happens we have more proof it isn’t real.”

Draco shifted “I shouldn’t let you do that without us” he said fretfully “I should just be a man and get over it and go out there and do it.”

Hermione smiled warmly and cupped his cheek with her hand “There is nothing ‘unmanly’ about knowing your limits and asking for help. In fact, that is the strongest, bravest thing you can do. You were there for me and Ginny for the 2nd knot. Did you think I was weak because I couldn’t face it? Because she couldn’t?”

Draco shook his head violently “Of course not! She was remembering being possessed by an evil force that was trying to kill her! You are her best friend and had to help her AND also remember how you almost lost her.”

Hermione smiled at him “See. That’s just what I mean. We weren’t weak. We took help when we needed it. Now it is your turn.” She continued sadly “This is just number 4 of 7 if our guess is right. There is still a lot more to go where we will need each other, have to face things together then none of us want to deal with. Save your strength.”

Draco nodded and leaned into Hermione. She held him close. “Ginny comes back tonight” she whispered into his hair “I’ll talk to her and Luna and Neville then. Why don’t you go see Blaise, Theo and Pansy when I do?”

**

The knock at the portrait made Hermione leap up and race across the room. Ginny was on the other side looking more relaxed and like herself then she had since the incident. She hugged Hermione tightly “Any areas of the furniture I need to avoid considering you two were here all weekend on your own?” Hermione swatted at her and laughed as she pulled her into the room. Neville and Luna followed her in and made themselves comfortable. Ginny’s eyes trailed to Hermione’s room “I am fine back in the Gryffindor tower but, it was really nice being here. Being with people who got it.”

Neville and Luna nodded “Yes” Luna said thoughtfully “The other Ravenclaws keep trying to logic me out of my reaction. To get to the root of it, but I don’t really want to.” She shrugged “So far hiding seems to work.” Neville nodded in agreement

“What if….” Hermione said slowly “What if we ask McGonagall for an 8th year dorm?” The others looked at her in surprise. “Well, if the castle will accommodate of course. It could be somewhere near here” She waved vaguely in the direction of the hallway “Close by. Just for you all and the Slytherins.”

Ginny’s eyes were shining “Do you really think she’d consider it?” She asked hopefully

“We won’t know until we asked” Hermione said, in that voice that usually steamrolled any objection out of her path. “Let me write to her then I’ll explain my other idea.”

Hermione dashed off a letter to McGonagall, and after a moments thought penned one to Dr. Lyra also. She wasn’t sure if it was possible but it seemed like some privacy and the chance to be around people who GOT it was fair for them to be asking.

Returning to the Common Room she settled into a couch. “So,” she said “The next knot if we are right is going to be 4th year.”

“Cedric” Neville said glumly and Hermione nodded. She laid out the plan, the one she had talked over with Draco.

“Of course” She said sincerely “If you don’t want to I completely understand. I don’t want to make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with.”

Ginny laid her head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Neville and Luna were looking at different parts of the wall like they were the most interesting bits of architecture they’d ever seen. Hermione waited, trying to keep her fidgeting down to a minimum.

“I never would have thought that it was hardest of all for the Snakes” Ginny said finally. There was no malice in her voice, only tired concern “But it makes sense. They knew from that moment what it all meant.” Hermione nodded and Ginny continued “They were there for me when it was the 2nd year knot. NO questions asked”

“Yes” Luna added “and when Neville and I were face to face with the Dementors it was Theo, Blaise and Pansy who got us through.”

“Well that settles it then, doesn’t it?” Neville said decidedly “Let’s go see Dr. Lyra and ask her to help us.”

“Now?” Hermione asked in a startled voice.

Neville just shrugged “Do you want to try to sleep thinking about doing it another day?” Hermione shook her head and he hauled himself off the couch “Me neither, so lets go.”

Hermione hung back for a moment. She had been thinking of something ever since she’d seen Draco’s vault. She closed her eyes and brought the picture up in her mind. It was like she was there again, everything as it had been but without him in sight. Conjuring a parchment she carefully wrote “Going now to trigger the knot. Stay with the others. Somewhere out of sight and hearing. I love you.” She laid it on the table and opened her eyes again. It seemed like a wild theory even for the stretches of magic, but she had really been there and if so then perhaps she could communicate with him through it? It at least was worth a try.

Down in the dungeons, Draco suddenly felt a warming in his chest and a soft voice. It was Hermione, he knew it. He wasn’t sure how but he just accepted it for now. Smiling at his friends he said “Who wants to come up to my room for a nightcap? Those bloody Gryffindors aren’t wasting any time.”

“Technically Luna is a Ravenclaw” Theo said, earning him an eye roll from Pansy

“True” she said, drawing out the syllable “But she’s the most Gryffindor Eagle I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, she isn’t she?” Theo said thoughtfully. Blaise and Draco caught each others eye over Theo’s head and smirked.

**

Dr. Lyra and Professor McGonagall joined the four other students out on the Quidditch Pitch. It was getting dark and their breath let out little puffs of steam. Neville bounced on his heels nervously while Ginny twisted her wand this way and that. Only Luna and Hermione stood quietly, but Hermione felt like her insides were tying up in tighter knots then the castle’s magic.

“Alright students” Professor McGonagall said crisply “I have no idea if this will work but it is the best plan I can come up with. What I want everyone to do is draw their memories of the evening and release them onto the grounds. It might work. It might be a complete failure. We shall see.”

“Professor,” Hermione broke in “I thought perhaps we should cast the revealing spell first, so that we can have some reassurance that what we are working with is a flashback just in case.” She trailed off.

Dr. Lyra nodded at the Headmistress “Very well” McGonagall said “Why don’t you join hands and cast. It should be a very strong and stable spell that way.” The four of them laid their hands lightly on each other and spoke the words of the spell.

Hermione felt the now familiar rush of magic and looked around. Each friend had a color pulsing through them and out into the central casting. The castle’s magic glowed yellow all around them and Professor McGonagall’s was a slightly lighter yellow color. Dr. Lyra pulsed light purple and in the distance they could fireworks of color from the Forbidden Forest. “Woah” said Ginny, who hadn’t seen the spell this strong before “This is the coolest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Language Ginevra” McGongall said sharply “Although I must say I agree with you.” And she smiled at the redhead. “Now, everyone, please draw your memory out but instead of putting it in a vial flick it off the end of your wand.”

Taking a deep breath Hermione went back into her memory of the night of the Triwizard Tournament. The smell, the visual of the maze and the conflicting emotions of eagerness, worry, exhaustion and so many others. Just as she came to the part where Harry reappeared she began to draw out the memory. The silvery thread, tinged with the green of her magic, followed her wand out and she shook it to release it into the air. The others were doing the same and even Professor McGonagall was grimly extracting her remembrance of that night.

Everyone held their breath, eyes darting around the dark pitch. There was silence, almost like the castle itself was holding its breath, for a long count. Then the pitch sprang to life. There was shouting and the smell of smoke and the cries of students. Above it all they could hear Mr. Diggory wailing for the loss of his son. Hermione sagged under the weight of the memory and felt Dr. Lyra take her hand “You’re safe. You are here. You are stronger then this memory.” She repeated to her and guided her to wear the others were.

They huddled together, frozen for a moment before Neville took a breath. “Look for the knots” he finally said “focus on the knots.” They spread out across the pitch. Unlike before where there were a few large tangled knots here there were so many. Little, but tightly tied and seemingly endless. Hermione zeroed in on the one closest to her and began to pick at it carefully. When it let go she felt like her lungs were a little lighter. Around her the others were working steadily. Occasionally closing their eyes for a moment before going back to it. Dr. Lyra moved among them, talking to each of them, coaching them, giving them some contact with reality.

Suddenly she heard Luna’s panicked voice, another sound she wasn’t sure she’d ever heard before “Professor!” she cried and Hermione turned to find Professor McGonagall kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands.

All of them flew to the Headmistress, who was crying steadily “That poor boy. Those poor children. All of you. I should have done more to protect you.” Dr. Lyra gently moved them aside and sat next to the Headmistress, talking in a low voice.

“C’mon you all” Neville said bravely “The best thing we can do is finish this.” The attacked the knots with a renewed vigor. Little by little the magic thrummed back into place, as each knot vanished they felt like they could breath a little easier.

Luna drifted over to where Dr. Lyra was still with the Headmistress “Take her home Dr.” Luna said “We’ve got this.”

Dr. Lyra looked with worry at the four students but Hermione nodded determinedly and Neville waved his hand towards the castle “She needs you more.” He said gruffly. Carefully, Dr. Lyra escorted the Headmistress back towards the castle.

After what felt like hours, the last knot flickered out of existence and the magic returned to normal. The four of them sagged, feeling the weight of the revealing spell and the tension of the work and the memory. Looping arms around each other they slowly made their way back to the castle. Hermione led them to the Heads dorm and wearily tapped the portrait with her lumos.

It swung back and they stepped inside. Theo rushed over and gathered up Luna, half carrying her to the couch. Blaise and Pansy retrieved Ginny and Neville. Draco hung back, almost afraid to approach Hermione. She smiled tiredly and then stuttered a little. He was there in an instant, catching her in his arms and cradling her close. “We did it” she said softly “4 down.”

“You brave, amazing witch” Draco answered, kissing her on the forehead. “Now its our turn to take care of you all.” Hermione smiled and leaned in to him.


	24. Proclamation

Hermione blinked and opened her eyes lazily. She smiled at Draco’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and completely at home. She nestled in and lay her head on his chest. The rhythmic thump of his heart was soothing, like a metronome keeping her grounded. He stirred and pulled her closer, blinking sleepily at her. “What time is it?” His voice sounded thick

“Early” she said with a smile “You can sleep more.”

“That’s ok” he said with a groan, he half sat up and looked at her “How are you? Are you ok? Did everything go alright last night? You were so worn when you got back I didn’t want to ask.”

Hermione sighed and swept back her hair, jabbing a quill through it to keep it in place. “We did it” she said “but it wasn’t easy. The knots were smaller and tighter and there were so many of them. I think the four of us were alright” she paused and chewed on her lip “Professor McGonagall wasn’t though.”

Draco sat up fully and looked surprised “What do you mean?”

“I mean” Hermione continued “It was too much for her. She was fine and then she was collapsed on the ground and crying. Draco I don’t think I saw her cry during the war.”

Draco sat up too and tucked Hermione in close to him “Yeah, you don’t expect someone who can take 4 stunning spells to the chest, apparate onto a moving train and create multiple patronuses to break down in the face of anything. But….well…she earned it as much as any of us huh?” Hermione nodded mutely and stared off into space. “I got your message” Draco continued, almost shyly “How did you do that?”

“You DID!” Hermione whipped around to look at him and her eyes were bright. He smiled to see the switch but learning knew things always seemed to do that to her. “I wasn’t sure if it would work” she babbled excitedly “I just had an idea and figured I’d try it and wow, it worked.”

“It did” Draco agreed “But HOW did you do it?”

“Well” Hermione said “I just went back to your vault and, um, I left you a message there.”

“Huh” Hermione could see the wheels in Draco’s head turning

“Oh my gosh” she said suddenly “I went in your head. I didn’t ask permission. I didn’t even think that it was what I was doing. I’m sorry. That is an invasion of your privacy.” She wrung her hands with worry.

Draco laughed “You are sweet to worry.” He said and kissed her lightly “I know you didn’t mean to and I was glad to get the message. I trust you in there” he said simply and the weight of his words made Hermione’s heart swell. “Only thing I’m wondering” He continued “Is how I can communicate with you.”

Hermione tilted her head to one side and thought for a minute “I wonder, if I could make a place like that?” she said finally

“You probably could” said Draco “Why don’t you try. Lay back on me and close your eyes”

“Are you trying to help or do you just want more of me to be touching you” Hermione asked with a twinkle

“Why not both?” He answered, tweaking a curl. She laughed and lay back into his arms. “Ok, he said, close your eyes and imagine what you think your mind would look like. The space where everything is kept. There are receptacles to keep everything in, they can look like whatever you want, and you can access and put away any bit of it.” Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. Draco reached out and lay a hand on her chest, right over the place where her heart was beating just a little faster. He closed his eyes

When he opened them, he was standing in the Hogwarts Library. His laugh rang out across the space “Of course! I should have guessed.” Hermione peeked from around a corner and stuck her tongue out at him. He chased after her and caught up with her, kissing her soundly. He looked around with interest, each shelf was labeled with a piece of her life “School” “Family” “Dreams” with book titles that corresponded. “What do you suppose is in the Restricted Section?” he asked with a glint in his eyes. Hermione just blushed and refused to answer.

“Now leave” She said bossily “and see if you can get back without touching me.” Draco nodded and opened his eyes, he scooted away from Hermione until he was sitting at the other end of the bed. He closed his eyes and brought to mind the library. He was transported back in an instant. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill that were lying nearby he thought for a second and scribbled “I love you.” Then paused and added “And you have a cute ass.”

He opened his eyes to Hermione smacking him repeatedly on the shoulder “You are the sweetest and most irritating boy on the PLANET.” She said laughing

“I take it you got my message then” he grinned at her and she just shook her head.

“So” she said “It works both ways.”

“Yes, so, what are your ground rules for me?”

“Oh” she said, a little startled “Yes that would be a good idea wouldn’t it. Um, you can go, leave messages but just don’t poke around without me there?”

Draco nodded “Fair enough. Same goes for me?” and Hermione nodded and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Hermione got out of bed and peeked around the door. “That is just too cute” she said over her shoulder to Draco He joined her at the door and looked into the Common Room. Pansy and Ginny had enlarged the couch and were laying curled up on it, fast asleep. Blaise was next to Pansy on a pile of chair cushions and Neville was asleep in front of the fire on a conjured arrangement of blankets and pillows “Where’s Luna and Theo?” She asked. Draco just smirked and nodded to the closed door of his room. Hermione’s mouth made a surprise O and then she clapped a hand over it to stifle a giggle. “I approve” she said decidedly and eased the door shut.

Getting back into bed Hermione groaned and rolled her shoulders. Draco tucked her in close and started running his hands along her neck, kneading and massaging the tight muscles. Hermione groaned and hissed slightly as he found each tight spot. “Keep that up” he said with a whisper “and I’m not going to be able to restrain myself.”

Hermione rolled her eyes “Our friends are right out there” she hissed

“And WE are wizards” he said pointedly and cast a silencing spell and locked the door. He went back to running his hands over her shoulders, massaging tender spots and following up with kisses. When his hands went lightly around to the front stroking her breast through her PJs he felt her tense. Instantly he pulled his hands back “I’m sorry.” He said “Too much? I’ll stop.”

Hermione bit her lip and wouldn’t meet his eyes “No, no” she assured him “It’s not you. I like you. I like that. Just right now I’m not sure I feel up to. But of course another time.” He lay a finger on her lip and turned her so their eyes met.

“Hermione” he said seriously “You never have to apologize or justify for what you want or don’t want.”

“Well. I just didn’t want you to get offended or think I didn’t like you or…or…” she trailed off and wrung her hands helplessly.

He pulled her in and kissed the top of her head “I love you” he said sincerely “and I never will feel offended if you don’t feel like doing something. You’ve shown me time and again that you care about me. If you don’t feel up to it, well, it is just because you don’t feel up to it.”

She hugged him closely “Really?” she asked softly

“Really” he assured her “I don’t know what stupid boy made you feel like you were inadequate or that drawing a line was a reflection on your level of care but they deserve to be hexed.” Hermione laughed at that and Draco felt absurdly proud for how carefree and light it felt. “What DO you want to do?” he asked earnestly “and if it is nothing that is ok.”

Hermione smiled shyly “The massage feels really nice” she said finally “and, I’d like to kiss you a little bit if that is ok. But I think just kissing right now.”

Draco bent down to her and hovered his lips just above hers “Your wish is my command.” Hermione shivered and closed the distance between them.

**

Later, a LOT later, Hermione and Draco moved quietly around the room getting ready. Everyone was still sleeping and they thought they’d go out and get some breakfast to bring back. They weren’t even sure what day it was but they knew that if there were classes they would be excused from them.

Coming down the corridor near the Great Hall they stopped short. A cluster of students were murmuring anxiously to each other. From floor to ceiling the walls were lined with framed posters. Stepping closer Hermione gasped “Proclamation” one read “Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed High Inquisitor.” Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye she saw Filch climbing a ladder to affix another poster, before flickering out of existence and reappearing at the bottom of the ladder.

“The 5th knot” Draco said mildly “I was expecting a bit more.”

Hermione nodded in agreement and watched Filch climb and vanish over and over again “And yet…” she said slowly “We have to remember these are the castle’s traumas, not ours. Think how it must have been for the castle to have those evil things hammered into the very stones its built of and all of the torment and despair that came with them.”

Draco just gave a thoughtful “Hm” and went over to the knot of students. “Do you remember what your prefects told you about the tangles in the castle magic?” They nodded nervously “That is what this is” he said, waving an arm at Filch and the proclamations. “It won’t hurt you and we will take care of it.” He continued “But it is safe for you to pass through and go get some breakfast.” No one moved and Draco stood thoughtfully for a moment. He pulled out his wand and preformed a complicated series of movements a gray-white mist sprung up shrouding all of the walls, just leaving a path from the corridor into the hall. “There you go” he said kindly “Better?” The students nodded gratefully and rushed through the doors.

Hermione slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder “Nice going Head Boy” she said teasingly and he smiled.

He turned to face her and a frown flickered across his face “This actually might be perfect” he said thoughtfully and Hermione raised her eyebrows “Well” he continued, “We can pretty safely guess that the 6th and 7th knot are going to be….”

“Awful” she supplied and he nodded

“But this one, well, from a student perspective it is pretty tame. What if we invite upper level students…5th, 6th and 7th years to watch us untangle it and maybe give it a go? With the last few we might need some help.”

Hermione looked astonished “Draco, that’s brilliant”

“Don’t sound so surprised” he teased “I was second in all my classes just behind some bossy know it all.” Hermione swatted him again playfully then looked thoughtfully at the mist.

“Why don’t we get Dr. Lyra and Professor McGonagall” she said “We can keep the mist up until we can gather anyone who is interested to help. If they say ok.” Draco nodded in agreement

“Oh!” he said and Hermione stopped “But first, breakfast.”

She laughed “I do that a lot” she admitted “Forget meals, forget to sleep.”

“I know” Draco said “It is endearing in its own way but I can’t let you starve on me.” They gathered up breakfast and took it back to the Heads dorm. Everyone was awake now, sitting around in various stages of alertness. Theo and Luna were cuddled up in an armchair Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from teasing.

Draco handed out the goodies they had brought back and told them what had been happening near the Great Hall and their idea. Neville looked glumly down at the muffin in his hand “I’ve been avoiding thinking about the last two knots” he admitted “the Triwizard Tournament one was bad enough with everything flashing past us again.”

Ginny twirled her hair thoughtfully “I wonder” she said “I wonder if it has to move.”

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked “It is a memory isn’t it?”

“Yes” Ginny continued “But it is also MAGIC. I wonder if it would be possible to immobilize it.”

“Might not be so bad facing these things if they were just static images instead of full technicolor” Blaise agreed. Hermione was almost going to ask how he knew what technicolor was but thought better of it.

“Well” she said finally “The proclamations are stationary but the not-Filch is moving. We can try it?”

Luna stood up gracefully and dusted a few crumbs from her shirt “Why don’t we go try it and you and Draco go talk to Dr. Lyra and Professor McGonagall.” Everyone nodded and got up from the various surfaces they’d been lying and sitting on.

“Oh” Draco said, turning to Blaise and Theo “I used a grey mist so it didn’t scare the first years. Just keep the front bit intact and go around behind it, yeah?”

“Sounds good mate” Theo said and shyly took Luna’s hand. Ginny fluttered her eyelashes at Hermione who smirked in agreement.

Making their way to the hospital wing they found Dr. Lyra and Madam Pomfrey in deep conversation. Hermione explained what they were thinking, and their fear for the final few knots and the two women frowned thoughtfully. “I think that is probably a good way to move forward” Dr. Lyra finally said “As long as we make sure everyone knows it is optional and we have mandatory debriefing with me for any new participants.

“Makes sense” Draco said “Should we get Professor McGonagall’s permission first?” The two women exchanged a quick glance.

“The Headmistress is still recovering from last night. She’ll be fine” she added quickly when Hermione looked concerned “But I’d like to give her some more time. Why don’t we take care of this one and try our idea. We will consult with her before we bring in others for the final knots.” Draco and Hermione nodded and went to spread the word among the prefects that 5th years and up who were interested could meet outside the Great Hall after dinner.

They met up with the others who were standing around re-reading the proclamations “You know” Ginny said conversationally “I’m not sure I ever actually read any of these. That woman was the WORST wasn’t she?” The others murmured in agreement

“I know it probably seemed like we had it pretty good” Blaise said “But she was terrifying. For everyone.”

Hermione glanced at not-Filch who was standing mid-way up the ladder “It worked!” she exclaimed and Ginny nodded proudly

“Sure did. Just the basic spell did it. We were leaving it on to see if it wore off after any amount of time. So far it has been 30 minutes and nothing.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief “That could really be a help” she said finally and Draco nodded in agreement.

**

After dinner there were about 15 students milling around the Great Hall. Hermione called them all together and briefly outlined what had been going on and why there were thinking they would need help. “So” she said “We thought we’d let you all see what it looked like when the magic is revealed and how to untie it. Then if you are in a position to help with any future tangles you’ll know what to expect.”

“All I ask” Dr. Lyra broke in gently “Is that if it becomes too much that you step to the side and signal to me. No one will think any less of you, for some this memory could be extremely difficult while for others it won’t be so bad.” The assembled students nodded “And then at the end I’d like to speak briefly with each of you for some follow up.”

Draco nodded “Right” he said “I’m going to drop the mist now.” When the wall was revealed there were some vengeful mutterings about “that toad” and even less flattering names but mostly a tense silence

Ginny and Pansy cast the revealing spell and then their was a collective gasp. The Unspeakables each gathered a few students and showed them how to untie the knot, and they worked their way slowly across the room. A few of the students wanted to try it themselves and tentatively touched the magic. Soon most were poking and prodding at the tangles, intent on what they were doing. The work went much faster with so many hands and before long the last thread has hummed back into position. Ginny canceled the revealing spell and the students looked at Draco and Hermione expectantly

“Please” Hermione said gravely “Do not go seeking out magical knots or trying these spells on your own. I promise that anyone who is interested in helping will be given the chance but we’ve been studying and working on these for a while now and want to be there.” The students all nodded in agreement, looking relieved that they wouldn’t be expected to do this on their own. Dr. Lyra stepped up and beckoned the students over to her and began speaking in a low voice.

Draco and Hermione rejoined the other Unspeakables who were watching the group “That went pretty well” Pansy commented “If any of them will help us it could make things go a lot faster.”

Ginny nodded “Like a mini Dumbledore’s Army” she quipped, then her face went pale.

“Dumbledore” Neville said with a shaky voice “Oh shit.” Hermione felt Draco’s grip on her hand tighten and he swayed slightly on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised at the choice for the knot? I had lots of different ideas but this felt right for the castle.


	25. Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but it demanded its own space for a little breathing room.

Pulling out her schedule, Hermione scanned it quickly. There were no classes scheduled in the Astronomy Tower the next two nights. Not wanting to risk it she conjured a Patronus and asked the silvery Otter to find Professor Sinistra and ask her to seal off the staircase. The last thing they needed was some poor student stumbling upon that memory.

She turned to talk to Draco, but he was gone. Whipping around she met Blaise’s eyes, he shrugged his shoulders slightly and nodded down the hallway. Pansy grabbed her wrist “Make sure he’s ok. Please.” Hermione nodded and headed down the hallways. She stopped suddenly and turned around “You can go to our room. Ginny should have access to get you in. You know, if you want.” Pansy gave her a watery smile and Ginny took her arm.

“We’ll take care of them Mione, go find Draco.” She guided the Slytherins down towards the Heads dorm.

Hermione’s heart was racing as she started down the corridor. “Where are you. Where are you.” She muttered, looking frantically into every empty classroom. She stopped in a huff “This is impossible! Unless….” She closed her eyes and brought to mind Draco’s vault. The room came into focus, but something looked different. The iron vault was on its side, the door swinging widely, boxes were on the floor like they’d been swept off the shelf in an attempt to smash the contents. She felt a stab of fear as she took a careful step forward.

“Love” she called softly “It’s me, it’s Hermione. Where are you love?”

“You need to go.” His voice was harsh, like he was trying to put all of his old cruelty back into it.

“I can’t love” Hermione continued, approaching him with the same care and wariness she would a Hippogriff. “Where are you.”

“I don’t want you here.” He snapped “Go away.”

Hermione hesitated, wondered if maybe she should go. Then she heard a short gasp, like a sob that was being abruptly cut off. She pressed forward “I can’t love” she said “I need to see you, to make sure your safe. I need that.” She followed the faint noises to the other side of the safe. Draco was leaning against it, eyes closed and head tilted back. His hands were scraped and raw and he had a small cut over his eye.

Hermione sat down close by, not touching him, not getting in his space “Love” she said “I’m just going to stay right here.”

“Why won’t you ever listen to what people say you bossy know it all swot.” He spat at her

Hermione flinched slightly, but she knew, she knew this wasn’t really him.

“It’s true” she said conversationally “One of the things that is best known about me is that I hate following rules.” She raised an eyebrow to see if he would laugh or at least smirk, but nothing.

He dropped his head onto his knees “I can’t do it” he whispered, and she scooted just a little closer

“Can’t do what love” she asked carefully

“Any of this. The 6th knot. It will be Dumbledore, I can’t. I won’t. I’m so “ he did choke out a sob this time which he wiped away angrily with the back of his hand. Hermione inched closer and gently took one of his hands. She held it in both of hers, smoothing the back of it in a steady sweeping motion. He tensed for a moment but then allowed himself to relax in her grip. She slid until her hip was bumping his and began stroking his head slowly, like he was a panicking horse.

“Tell me” she said softly “I’m here”

“I didn’t want to do it.” He said bitterly “I wasn’t a true believer, not really, I didn’t want people to die. I just wanted my family…my mother.” He took a shaky breath “I think he knew. I think he knew and he wanted to punish my father. It was a suicide mission” his voice cracked “I knew the moment he told me, I wasn’t supposed to survive. If Dumbledore didn’t either, well that was so much the better, but that wasn’t the min objective.”

Hermione’s own eyes filled with tears, but she stayed quiet. This was his story. She pulled his head carefully to her shoulder and continued to stroke his hair.

“I almost told Dumbledore everything. I wanted to. But, my mother. Professor Snape. Hermione now looking back I can see that Snape was giving me a hundred hints. So many ways that I could get myself out, get myself to the Order. I just couldn’t see it at the time. All I could think was that if I failed they would all be punished.” He stared off into space. “The guilt of that night. It’s the main thing that was locked in my safe. How can I forgive myself for that?”

“You were a boy” Hermione said softly “And Dumbledore and Snape planned his death together. He was already dying, he just chose when.”

“It doesn’t matter” Draco said bitterly. “the intent was there and the only ones who could forgive me are gone.” He dropped his head back down and Hermione sat quietly, thinking.

“Where are you love” she said finally “Really. I want to come to you.”

“Near the Room of Requirements” was his muffled reply.

“I’m going to have to leave so I can get there. You’ll wait for me?” Draco nodded imperceptibly and Hermione opened her eyes.

She jumped off and took off down the hall. Bounding up the stairs she skidded to a halt outside the Room of Requirements. Draco was leaning against the door, still, head back. Hermione dropped down beside him and kissed him, not hard but insistently. His eyes flew open and he launched himself at her, gripping her and burying his face in her curls. “You came” he said in wonder “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I said I would” Hermione breathed “I love you.”

Draco laughed bitterly “I don’t deserve your love.” But Hermione cut him off with a kiss

“Don’t” she said firmly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione holding Draco. “Love…” she said carefully “I had a thought.” He sat up and looked at her, eyes red rimmed and bright with unshed tears. “You said that you couldn’t move on because, because the ones who can forgive you are gone. But” she paused and shifted slightly “They aren’t gone, not completely.”

Draco looked puzzled and then he went pale “The portraits” he breathed

“Yes” Hermione said “I, well, I know that Harry made sure that Snape had a portrait too, once his real allegiance was known. Since he was Headmaster, kind of, for a while, it is in the Headmaster’s office. Along with, with Dumbledore’s.” She bit her lip and watched him carefully.

“They’ll hate me” Draco said finally, looking down at his hands

“I don’t think they will” Hermione said quickly “But, would it help? Do you want to talk to them?”

Indecision played across his face and he was trembling slightly. Then, he nodded “Yes, I think I do.” Hermione squeezed his hand and summoned a Patronus. Speaking to it quietly she sent it off to Professor McGonagall, asking for permission to access her office. After a few tense minutes a sleek cat came trotting down the hallway. In the crisp voice of the Headmistress the Patronus informed them the password was “Biscuit” before vanishing.

Hermione helped Draco up and they walked together down the quiet hallway. When they got to the office she spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped back. Draco’s steps slowed the closer they got and he gripped Hermione’s hand even tighter. She just made encouraging noises and led them onward.

The office was moonlit and the portraits were snoring gently. In the corner, she spotted the gleam of half-moon glasses. “Ah, Ms. Granger” a soft voice said and then, as if just noticing “and Mr. Malfoy. How good to see you.” Hermione led Draco in front of the portrait and Draco just stared at it, unable to speak. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him “Minerva tells me you’ve been doing a splendid job as Head Boy. I always knew you had potential. Still leaning towards potions like your Godfather?” he asked, gesturing to Professor Snape’s portrait.

Tears spilled down Draco’s cheeks “Professor Dumbledore” he started “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I should have been braver. I should have “

“Young man” Dumbeldore said, firmly but not unkindly “It is not all your fault. Voldemort, the war, all of it were forces much beyond the control and influence of one so young. In fact” he said with a pause “It is I who should apologize to you.” Draco just stared at him, before laughing bitterly. “No, it is true” Dumbledore continued “You were so young, you deserved my protection, my help. I failed you. I hope you can forgive me.” Dumbledore went quiet then, and Hermione and held Draco who was shaking

Another voice broke the silence “Mr. Malfoy” Professor Snape said, quietly and more kindly then Hermione had ever heard him speak before “I better the anyone know what you were up against the last few years. I never had a chance to tell you how proud I was of you. How impressed I was that you were able to tread a line so carefully to protect those you loved without losing your humanity altogether.” The portrait shifted uncomfortably, the Hufflepuff level of emotion was clearly getting to him. “The Headmistress has kept me apprised of your conduct this year. You are a credit to your mother.”

“Thank you sir” Draco said quietly

“Now my dear Miss Granger” Dumbledore said cheerfully “I think you need to get this boy back to bed and give him some dreamless sleep potion. In the morning you can go see that excellent Dr. Lyra to start processing this more fully.” Hermione nodded and helped Draco out of the office.

They were quiet all the way back to the dorm, when they opened the portrait they found the Unspeakables gathered around the fire, talking quietly. Pansy gasped and ran to Draco, hugging him tightly. Blaise and Theo were right behind her and each put an arm around him. “Are you alright Draco?” Theo asked quietly.

“No” he said softly, then he smiled at Hermione “but I think I will be.” Pansy kissed him on the cheek and they passed him back to Hermione. She waved goodnight to everyone and led Draco into her room.

“I thought the Headmaster said to take me back to my bed” Draco drawled

Hermione laughed and winked at him “Well, all he said was get you back TO bed. He didn’t specify whose.” Then her voice got more serious “Draco. Let me take care of you tonight, please?” He smiled sadly at her and she walked towards him slowly. Looking him in the eye she took off his robe, trailing her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. While he got undressed she turned on the shower, shrugging out of her own clothes while the water warmed up. She guided him under the spray and began to soap up his back, running slow, lazy circles over his shoulders and skimming down his back. She bent and washed his legs, trailing her hands just slightly up to his thighs. She squeezed shampoo in her hand and lightly massaged his scalp, smiling as his eyes closed and his head fell back. She continued to wash him quietly until he caught her wrist and kissed her gently.

“Thank you” he said sincerely and she kissed him back, trying to fit all the words into that gesture. Turning off the water she handed him a towel and rummaged in her cupboard for a vial of dreamless sleep. He tipped it back in one gulp and followed her to the bed. She lay down, and his eyes shot up at her lack of PJs. She shrugged, trying to look innocent.

“Just in case” she said with an echo of his trademark smirk “For later.” He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her warm skin, nuzzling into her neck his breathing slowed as she trailed over his head and shoulders and down his arms. Over and over. Until she also fell asleep.


	26. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief suicidal ideation/depression related discussion but everyone will be ok, promise
> 
> Also, I fully intended to add some lemons to this chapter but I just couldn't write them. I may try to add a little chapter before with some but I can't promise. 
> 
> We are working our way to the end of this fic. I'm very grateful for all of you reading and being so encouraging

Hermione giggled “You wouldn’t”

“You doubt me Granger? Draco replied, putting on all his faux hautiness. Hermione just laughed again and shook her head. Throwing back the covers Draco strode over to bedroom door. Flinging it open he yelled “Good morning everyone! I love Hermione Granger!”

The entire Common Room…was empty. Hermione peeked around him and frowned. She thought the Unspeakables were planning to stay through the end of the week. They’d been there when they went to bed.

Draco picked up a note lying on the counter “It’s from Blaise” he said, slitting it open.

_Hello neighbors!_

Was all it read. Hermione pulled a t-shirt on and threw Draco a pair of pants. They opened the portrait door cautiously and peered out. Then, Hermione squealed with delight. She ran across the hall to a new portrait that had joined the others, this one showed the Hogwarts crest, with the symbols of each of the houses. Reaching out she placed her hand on the Gryffindor lion and the door swung back silently. Draco was looking completely befuddled but let Hermione drag him across the threshold. Inside, they found a cozy common room, like theirs only a bit bigger, and six doors leading offof it.

Only Luna and Theo were awake, tangled up together on the couch talking quietly. She looked up and waved at her friends “Hello Mione!” she said cheerfully “Isn’t it lovely? And not a wrackspurt in sight.”

Theo kissed her forehead and shook his head “When we got back last night McGonagall had left us instructions on how to access the new dorm the castle created for us. Unspeakables only of course. We can still go back to our other houses but, well, it will be a better place to study for NEWTs then the dungeons that is for sure! We would have told you last night but you seemed pretty wiped.” Draco nodded fervently.

“Well, this is amazing.” Hermione said and poked around the Common Room. “It will be perfect.”

“Clearly we know where the party is tonight” Draco said with a raised eyebrow and Theo laughed

“We’ll make sure to send a proper invitation mate.”

“OK, well, at least now we know where you are. That is good. Will we see you at breakfast?” Hermione asked anxiously

“Wouldn’t miss it” Luna said simply and blew Hermione a kiss. Smiling the Heads went back to their own room.

“This will be great, they will have some space and they’ll be close by. It’ll make these last two knots easier to deal with and then after it should be…well…hopefully not as action packed for the rest of the year.” Hermione was talking quickly and throwing things in her bag for class. She looked up when Draco didn’t respond. He was staring out the window and Hermione walked up and put her arms around his waist. “Hey love” she said more softly “Come back to me.”

He shook his head and smiled weakly “Sorry” he said “Got thinking.”

“It is a bad habit’ Hermione nodded sagely “I think that is why most of the student body avoids it whenever possible.” Draco chuckled and turned to pull her in close. “When are you going to see Dr. Lyra?” Hermione asked gently.

Draco stiffened slightly and untangled himself “I will” he said in a clipped voice “Today. After classes”

Hermione looked at him closely, opened her mouth and then closed it again. She just nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “OK love” she said “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

But she didn’t see him at breakfast. She scanned the hall looking for him, half listening to Ginny and Pansy prattling on about the latest gossip in the other houses. She finally picked up her bag and made her way slowly to class. He was already in his seat, head down and scratching away at his parchment. She trailed her fingers along his shoulders and he looked up with a thing smile and squeezed her hand “Going to have lots to do today love” he said “Forgive me if I don’t see much of you.”

“It’s alright” Hermione said hesitantly. It would be alright, if she really thought he was busy. But this, this seemed like forced busyness. He patted her hand and turned back to focus on his work. Reluctantly, Hermione sat down and pulled out her own quill and parchment.

After class he pulled his stuff together, dropped a kiss on her head and left the room in a swish of cloaks. “Bye love” she called after him, but he was already around the corner.

It was the same for their next class and when he’d swept off Ginny came up and draped and arm over Hermione’s shoulder. “What got his robes in a twist?” She said, popping a crisp into her mouth and chewing loudly.

“I don’t know” Hermione said with a sigh “I’m hoping he’s just processing and needing a little space after last night.”

“Yeah” Ginny said “You never did tell me what happened last night.”

“Well, it isn’t all my story to tell. Just I found Draco, he had a chance to have a little heart to heart with some important people in his life and now he is supposed to go see Dr. Lyra” she frowned in the direction he had taken off in.

“Well, you can’t force that kind of thing” Ginny said kindly “He’ll be ok Mione. Like you said he probably just needs time.”

Hermione nodded but the frown didn’t leave her face.

**

When she got back to the dorm after dinner she found Draco curled up in a chair with a book open on his lap. He looked slightly worn and like his eyes weren’t focusing quite right. She leaned over and stroked his hair “How was Dr. Lyra?” she asked

“Hm? Oh, couldn’t get in to see her today” he said, shifting uncomfortably “It’s on the to-do list for tomorrow.”

Hermione frowned “Ok” she said slowly and decided to let it drop “Are you coming over to the Unspeakbles for the party? I was thinking of wearing something pretty.”

He smiled up at her and pulled her in for a kiss “I do love seeing you in something pretty, or nothing if I’m being honest.” And Hermione blushed “I’m going to finish up this reading and then I’ll be over. You go ahead alright?”

Hermione scrunched up her nose, trying to decide if she should pick a fight about this. Finally she gave up and went into her room. She pulled on the green dress, the one she knew he liked and even a pair of strappy heels. Draco whistled when she came back out but his eyes still seemed a little sad. She kissed him again “Come over soon ok?”

“Of course” he answered, but didn’t meet her eyes.

**

Hermione tried to have fun, she could pull it off for about 5 minute increments before she would gaze longingly at the door. Pansy came over and hugged her, resting her chin on her shoulder “Why don’t you go get him?” she asked and Hermione shook her head

“He told me he’d come. I just need to give him space…right?” Hermione’s brow creased with worry.

Pansy just shrugged “Hell if I know” she said “Draco has never run by the same rules as most other people. He keeps it all inside and he has a strong sense of duty, takes too much on his shoulders…always has.”

Hermione chewed her lip and her eyes flicked to the door again “I’m just going to peek in. See if he fell asleep or something.” Pansy smiled and shoved her towards the door

“Makes sense” she said “Then maybe you can actually relax and have fun.”

Hermione eased their portrait open and stepped inside, the light was still burning but the chair was empty. Draco’s room was dark and the whole dorm was quiet and empty. That didn’t feel right, where had he gone? Maybe there was an emergency that needed attention from the Heads but then he should have gone to get her. She wrung her hands and paced around the room, finally she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she could at least leave him a note and say she was looking for him.

When Hermione opened her eyes she almost didn’t recognize the vault. Every shelf was at an angle and the boxes were smashed and the contents strewn everywhere. There was a gaping hole where the iron safe had been and peering into the hole was Draco. His arms were scraped and he was gripping his wand until his knuckles shown white. When he heard Hermione’s gasp he whirled around. Suddenly, Hermione was thrown backwards and a bricks came flying in from nowhere, building a wall between her and Draco. She frantically tried to pull one aside, to get any view in, but she was sealed out completely.

Opening her eyes in her quiet dorm her breathing was fast and shallow. She raced out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet. She flung open the door and silence fell as everyone looked at her ragged breathing and wild eyes “Draco” She said flatly “He’s gone.”

“Shit” Blaise said, jumping up, spilling the drink he was holding in the process “Where?”

“I don’t KNOW” Hermione said, wringing her hands “He’s locking me out. I can’t see where he is. He won’t talk to me.”

Neville stepped up and started pointing “Theo, you and Luna go check the Quidditch pitch. Pansy, take Blaise and go to the hospital wing. Maybe he’s there and if not get Dr. Lyra immediately. Ginny, you and I will start sweeping the castle. Hermione….” But when he turned back Hermione was long gone.

She was racing down the corridor, taking stairs two at a time. “Dr. Lyra, 6th knot. Astronomy tower. Sense of duty. On his shoulders” She was repeating it over and over to herself. It had come clear in an instant when Neville was talking…Draco had gone to the Astronomy Tower.

**

Hermione flung open the door to the tower and stepped out cautiously. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she shivered slightly. She didn’t know whether to call him or try to creep up quietly. She slid forward, wand raised and eyes darting around.

She saw him, crumpled against the wall, half hanging off the tower as he retched and tears rolled down his cheeks. Just over his shoulder Hermione could see the flashback darting through its sequence. Dumbledore, Draco, a wand flying over into Draco’s hand. Then it would blink out and start again. Hermione was frozen, watching the sequence over and over. She didn’t move until a harsh laugh filled her ears.

“And there you have it.” Draco’s voice said bitterly “Your boyfriend in all his Death Eater glory.” Hermione tried to take a step closer but he put up his hand “Don’t.” was all he said. He hitched himself up and leaned against the wall “Just another example of me not being able to finish anything. I couldn’t even successfully be evil. And now I can’t even untangle the knot because I can’t bring together the strength to cast the right spell.” His hand rubbed over the spot where she knew the mark was. He peered over the edge of the wall “If I jumped” he mused “At least that would be one thing I finished. Plus it would make your life a hell of a lot less complicated.”

Hermione’s heart felt like it had stopped beating. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to do the wrong thing. “Draco I love you” she half whispered

He laughed, but there was no joy in it “And I love you. SO much.” His eyes were dull as he faced her “That’s why I wanted to come up here. Do this. I wanted to take care of it so I could prove that I could take care of you. Be the man you needed. Well, once again I’m a failure.”

“No. Hermione begged. “Doing this alone was never the PLAN. You were going to see Dr. Lyra, we were going to do this as a team. The magic is stronger together. The knots untangle faster together.” She slid a half step closer but stopped when Draco leaned out and stared into the distance

“I’m not good for you Hermione” he breathed “I want you to be happy. I want you to have the best.” He was raising his wand and Hermione didn’t know what he was planning to do.

“No!” she shrieked and in that instant her magic ripped out of her body, sending jets shooting towards Draco, dragging him across the stone to her. Other threads grabbed on to his magic and began to ricochet off the walls, illuminating the knots and the castle magic and slicing through the images over and over until they puffed out of existence. For a brief moment, the area was devoid of magic, like it had been sucked out of the air around them. Then, it hummed back to life, the threads running peacefully across them and Hermione and Draco’s magic uncoiling and returning to them. Hermione grasped Draco’s hand and tried to speak, but everything went black and she slid to the floor.


	27. Together

Hermione put down her quill and stretched. She gathered her hair up and massaged her neck gently then smiled at the stack of work in front of her. “Hey Granger” a low voice said behind her and her eyes lit up.

“Draco!” she jumped from her chair and gave him a kiss “Are you coming to work on the potions essay? I know I’m early but I just thought I’d get a bit of a start on it.”

Draco kissed her back and pulled her close “No.” He said and it sounded almost sad “I was just coming to see you actually.”

“Oh! Well that’s good too” she replied and pulled a chair closer to her, patting it invitingly “I was ready to take a break.”

“How are you feeling love?” He asked her cautiously, and she laughed

“Oh, you know me. I get too sucked into my work and lose track of time. Other then that I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Hermione” Draco asked gently “Do you know where you are?”

She looked at him quizzically “I’m in the library, that should seem obvious.”

He brushed the hair back from her face and gazed at her “No sweetheart, you aren’t. At least not really.”

She laughed again, a bit more uncertainly “Are you pranking me? That doesn’t really seem your style and you know I don’t like it.” She folded her arms and looked at him.

Draco took her hand and ran his thumb over the top of it “I’m not pranking you.” He said “Look at the books on the shelf Hermione.” She rolled her eyes and got up, running her fingers along the shelf closest to her. _Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Molly, Arthur_ each book had the name of someone important in her life. She gasped and drew her hand back like she’d been shocked.

“If this is your idea of a joke it is REALLY going too far” she spat at him. Draco guided her gently back to a chair but she refused to uncross her arms and sat tapping one foot nervously. He ran his hand through his hair and thought carefully about what he was going to say next.

“What do you remember love, about earlier?” Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, then looked frightened and shut it again. She concentrated hard but finally dropped her gaze “You can’t remember, can you?” He asked softly and she shook her head. “Hermione, love, its because this isn’t really the library. This is your library, your vault, you came here to protect yourself from what happened before.”

Hermione got up and started pacing around, little sparks flashed off the books around her, creating small holes where she could see flashes of memory. Darkness, stairs, a wave of magic, Draco slumped over. She froze and started trembling “What happened to me?” She asked and Draco immediately went to her and held her close

“You saved my life” He breathed into her hair “And to do it you used an immense burst of magic. It drained you love, your magic and it seems that because of that you retreated. We weren’t sure how to find you again.

“But you found me” she said, nuzzling deeper into his chest “no one should have worried because I know that you would find me.” He held her tighter and tried to think of something to say.

“I know the others would like to see you too” he said finally “Do you think you could come back with me? I, I think I know a way.”

She paused and looked up at him “Can we stay here, like this, just for a few minutes?” she asked pleadingly “I just need that, with you.”

“Of course love” he said and drew her in closer

**

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

“How are you feeling Minerva?” Madam Pomfrey asked, pressing a cup of tea into the Headmistresses hand

McGonagall accepted it gratefully and considered “I’m doing fairly well actually” she said finally “In large part because of this fine woman here” and she raised her cup to Dr. Lyra, who smiled gratefully

“Agreed” Pomfrey said with a smile and turned back to McGonagall “Actually, Lyra and I were coming up with a plan, a little addition to the curriculum.”

“Oh?” McGonagall asked curiously “Please, what were you thinking Poppy?”

Dr. Lyra jumped in “So, I’ve been having great success with the individual and group sessions for students who are still dealing with the after effects of the war” she said “and I really think that there would be a benefit to expanding that and making mental health awareness part of the curriculum, at different levels for different years of course.”

“And I” Pomfrey said in no-nonsense tone “Think it is high time that Hogwarts had a comprehensive health and sexual education class for all students” McGonagall’s eyes widened but Pomfrey shook a finger at me “Don’t give me that look Minerva. You know as well as I do that when you have all of these students here there is a choice to either have information passed along underground or come through us. Merlin! Many of the girls get their period for the first time at Hogwarts and think they’ve been jinxed.” She pursed her lips and exhaled sharply “I cared a great deal for Dumbledore and he was certainly a great wizard…but he just wasn’t always very PRACTICAL”

McGonagall smiled and set her cup down “I think that is a very sound idea” she said “I would ask that you draw up a proposed curriculum so we can get everything ship shape before presenting it to the Board of Governors. It may be a hard sell but I agree that this is an area where we are severely lacking.”

Dr. Lyra and Madam Pomfrey smiled at each other. McGonagall had just picked up her tea when Pansy and Blaise burst into the room “Sorry…pant….to interrupt…..but Draco is missing….” The three women stood up, Madam Pomfrey getting a calming draught for Blaise and Pansy and Dr. Lyra putting a hand on each of them.

“What do you know?” She asked urgently

Pansy took a big gulping breath “Draco was acting weird all day. Would barely talk to us, barely talk to Hermione. She went to check on him when he didn’t come to the party and he wasn’t in the room. She said she tried to contact him…they….they have this mental connection. But he was blocking her out.”

Professor McGonagall frowned “Are you sure he just didn’t feel like socializing? Perhaps he was in the library or somewhere to spend some time alone”

“No ma’am” Blaise said firmly “Hermione was really worried. Plus after we dealt with the knot last night we talked about what the 6th knot might be and someone brought it up it might, well, it might be about Dumbledore. He was really worked up. Ran off. Hermione found him and calmed him down but” he trailed off and gestured with his hand.

Dr. Lyra stood up “The amount of guilt he has around that. Plus this behavior. This is troubling Minerva. It may be nothing but we should find him to make sure.”

McGonagall was just about to answer when the door banged open again. Draco stumbled in, carrying Hermione “Please” he said between tears “You have to help her. She has to be ok.” Madam Pomfrey and Dr. Lyra sprang into action, carrying the unconscious Hermione over to a bed and starting a string of diagnostics.

Draco had crumpled to the floor, with Pansy and Blaise supporting him from either side “It’s all my fault” he said “If she dies it’s all my fault.” His voice broke and he started to sob

“No one is going to die” Madam Pomfrey announced “She is breathing, her heartbeat is stable.”

“Mister Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall said crisply “Did you curse Miss Granger?”

“What! No!” Draco jerked and looked at her in terror “

“Did you in any way jinx, spell or physically touch her in any way?” She continued and Draco just shook his head violently. “Well then” she said calmly “I see no way that her condition is your fault. What you can do now is help me understand what happened.” Her voice became more gentle “With your permission I could look at the memory myself to save you from having to explain it.” Draco nodded mutely and Professor McGonagall touched his head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them a few minutes later she looked grave “Dr. Lyra” she said “Please take Mr. Malfoy into the next room. I believe that you would be better served tending to him then Miss Granger.” Dr. Lyra nodded and led Draco out of the room. “Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini Please return to your dorm and find the others. Let them know what happened but please stress that Miss Granger is under excellent care.” Pansy clutched Blaise’s hand and they left the room

“And” Madam Pomfrey said gently “What do you want to tell me?” she asked “Because what I can tell you is that this girl is physically fine, her vitals are normal and oter then being unconscious she is in perfect health. However” and she flicked her wand pulling up a series of graphs and charts “Her magical core is almost completely depleted. It is not regenerating at a sustainable rate and certainly not at a pace to restore itself.”

The Headmistress pressed her lips together tightly “From what I could gather from Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger used an extreme burst of raw magical energy when she thought he was in immediate peril. It was enough to physically drag him to her. Then her magic appeared to hijack his and decimate the knot without further intervention from either of them.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes went wide “Their magic combined?” McGonagall nodded “But that is”

“Incredibly rare” she interjected

“Yes” Pomfrey continued “and almost always”

“Between two people wedded in a magical binding ceremony” she finished grimly “Which I am going to assume our two have not done despite being involved.”

Madam Pomfrey swept the hair off of Hermione’s forehead “This is beyond my skill” she said softly “you should get in touch with St. Mungos, specifically the Healers who work with the Aurors. They may have more knowledge about this.”

“And I think” McGongall said thoughtfully “That I should send an owl to Mrs. Malfoy. This type of bonded magic is rarely discussed outside of Pureblood families and since it involves her son….” She trailed off with a shrug.

“You can use my office” Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing behind her “I’ll keep monitoring Miss Granger and give you updated levels when you have the Healer on the floo call.” McGongall turned on her heel and went into Pomfrey’s office.

For a long time the Hospital Wing was quiet. When McGonagall finally emerged she looked grim “The Healer confirmed your suspicion Poppy” she said “But he said that cases this extreme were incredibly rare. They have some potions which will help boost her levels somewhat but nothing that can counteract this kind of damage.”

Dr. Lyra slipped quietly into the room “Draco is resting” she told the other two “I was able to calm him somewhat and we talked. I convinced him to take some Dreamless Sleep but only with the promise of waking him as soon as there was any news about Hermione.”

The three of them looked up when they heard sharp footsteps echoing down the hall. The door opened, less forcefully then earlier, and in swept a regal looking blond. Even Dr. Lyra needed no introduction, the resemblance to Draco was strong.

“Mrs. Malfoy” McGonagall said in surprise “I didn’t expect you to come in person.”

“Where is my son.” Narcissa demanded

Dr. Lyra stepped forward “Mrs. Malfoy” she said calmly “My name is Dr. Lyra. I am one of the Healers here. Your son has had an incredibly traumatic evening. He is resting with the assistance of some Dreamless Sleep. I do not wish to wake him but I can show you him if you’d like.” Narcissa nodded once and followed Dr. Lyra out of the room. Pomfrey and McGongall exchanged a look and waited for them to come back.

When they returned, Narcissa looked calmer. She settled into a chair and took the offered cup of tea “Headmistress” she said “Your letter was slightly confusing. You said there was a magical accident. You claimed my son and Hermione Granger were involved and that it had something to do with a seemingly bonded core of magic?”

McGonagall nodded “As best as I could ascertain from Draco’s memories that is the case.”

Narcissa pursed her lips “Draco had said that there was a…magical attraction between the two but he never said that they were bonded.”

“It surprised me as well” Professor McGonagall admitted “My only thought is that the extreme duress of the situation caused it”

“yes” Narcissa said slowly “As for that. What on earth were a bunch of children doing taking on something that would have that level of magical instability?”

McGonagall shifted uncomfortably and sighed “Mrs. Malfoy. It was not supposed to be this…extreme. The castle had retained some…magical tangles from the war. As I know Mr. Malfoy shared with you he and Miss Granger were working on resolving those tangles. I had been assured that the magic posed no threat to the students. What I had not accounted for” here she stopped and sighed “Was that the form the magic would take would have a separate and draining effect on them.” Narcissa sipped her tea and looked at the Headmistress over the rim. Seeming to reach some conclusion she set down her tea and held out a scroll

“Pureblood families have passed down information on bonded magic over the years” she said “While it is not as rigorously tested as some may wish it has certainly been used in many situations.” McGonagall took the scroll and scanned it quickly “Assuming that it is true that my son and Miss Granger have this type of bond, it would be possible for him to refill her magical core by sharing his own.”

“Would that have an ill effect on him?” Madam Pomfrey interjected

“It should not” Narcissa answered “For truly bonded couples the sharing should revitalize both of their cores rather then drain one to fill the other. However” she continued “He would have to find a way to access her core as without a marriage contract the usual channels are not activated.”

“I know how to do that” A voice announced behind them. They turned abruptly to see Draco standing in the doorway.

“My dragon” Narcissa said, half rising from the chair. Draco nearly ran to her and sank to his knees, burying his head in her lap. She stroked his head and murmured in his ear. Everyone sat quietly, giving them a few moments. Eventually, Draco raised his head and wiped at his cheeks

“Is it true Mother?” he asked quietly “Can I help her?”

“Yes my dragon, you can” she answered softly “You need to have a way to access her core and then you should be able to share your power with her.” Draco nodded firmly and sat lost in thought.

“May I try?” he asked Madam Pomfrey who assented after getting a nod from Dr. Lyra. Draco slowly stood up and walked to Hermione. He sat next to her on the bed, smoothing back her hair and running his hand along her cheek. He lay his hand gently on her chest, right above her beating heart, and closed his eyes.

**

In the quiet of the library, Hermione sat up. “Ok Draco. I’m ready.” He nodded and shifted to look at her.

“Hermione” he said carefully “Your core has been severely depleted. To bring you back, REALLY bring you back I need to share some of my magic with you.” Hermione started to protest but he held up one finger “My mother assures me that it will cause no harm to either of us. What I’m not sure of is if it will somehow strengthen or solidify the bond between us.” He shifted uncomfortably “When wizards bond during a marriage ceremony their cores are essentially interwoven. I don’t want to force you to have something like that happen. Something that I may not be able to undo. If, well, if that seems too much then I will find another way.”

Hermione tilted her head and looked at him “Your only asking about my opinion on it. What about you? Do you want to be potentially bonded to me?”

Draco smiled and it was more radiant and sincere then Hermione had ever seen him look. “Hermione Jean Granger” he said “You have forgiven me, believed in me, loved me and saved me all in less then a year. I would thank my lucky stars individually and by name if I was able to bond with you.”

Hermione smiled back, more shyly, and leaned forward to kiss him. “So, what do we have to do?”

“Well” Draco said, standing up and looking around thoughtfully “We need to find a way to access your magical core.” Hermione got up too and furrowed her brow. She took Draco’s hand and they began wandering the aisles together, looking for any clue about where the access point might be.

As they passed by the Restricted Section Hermione hummed “I wonder…..” and she pushed open the gate. Inside the shelves were darker, dustier, clearly ones that no one else was granted access to. Draco remembered joking about what he might find here when she first let him in and he did think he saw a shelf filled with desires but Hermione pushed past it. In the very center of the Restricted Section was a cop of “Hogwarts: a History” lying on a table. It was flipped open to near the middle but there was a gaping hole in the center, like a cannonball had been shot through it. Hermione traced her finger over it sadly and looked up at Draco. “I think this might be it” she said softly

Draco stepped forward and lay his hand on top of Hermione. He closed his eyes and envisioned their magic as he remembered seeing it. The green of hers and the blue of his, like water rushing to nurture a plant. He urged the trickle of magic forward and saw it start to fill the hole in the book. He pushed more and slowly the pages started to stitch back together. The hole filled in until with a sharp pop the book was completely restored.

Hermione took a deep breath as she ran a hand over the pages. “Do you think it worked?” she asked

“One way to find out love” He said and leaned in to kiss her “Try to follow me back ok?” She nodded, her eyes wide and threw herself at him one more time, kissing him fiercely and resting her forehead against his.

“I know you said I saved you.” She said hotly “But don’t you think for one second that you haven’t saved me as well. Here and in many other ways.” Draco nodded and squeezed her hand. Then they took a deep breath and opened their eyes.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and even the dim light of the Hospital Wing was too much. She blinked and tried to sit up, but gentle hands pushed her down again. “Welcome back love” Draco’s voice reached her ears and she smiled in relief.


	28. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief discussion of the previous mental health issues the characters faced. Also, I just want to say again that I am not a professional, this is just informed by my own relationship with depression/anxiety etc. so yours may look different and no matter what seek help when you need it!

The Hospital Wing was quiet. Madam Pomfrey had shooed Professor McGonagall out, reminding her that the other Unspeakables would want to hear that all was well, before retiring to her office. Dr. Lyra had slipped out quietly as well, reminding them she was close by if needed.

Hermione sat up in bed, her fingers laced through Draco’s while he held her close and rubbed her back in large, calming circles. Narcissa sat off to one side, watching the two of them interact. Hermione finally looked toward her shyly “Mrs. Malfoy”

“Narcissa, please” the other woman interrupted

“Oh, well, Narcissa then” Hermione said a little flustered “Thank you for all your help. I wish we weren’t meeting of the first time like this but, well, thank you.” Draco kissed her hand and smiled at his mother.

“I’m glad I could help” Narcissa said sincerely “My son speaks very highly of you and I would do anything to keep him happy…Merlin knows I did a terrible job of it for much of his childhood.”

“Mother” Draco started but she silenced him with a wave

“It is the truth. I am not saying I didn’t love you, just that I didn’t adequately protect you.” She sat up straighter and looked at them “How much do you know about bonded cores?”

Draco shrugged “Only what you wrote to me in your letters and stories from Grandfather.”

“And your books” Hermione added “Other then that there isn’t much information out there.”

Narcissa sat back and picked an invisible piece of dust off her robe “Yes, it is more customary for Pureblood families to seek out spouses with compatible magic cords. Often that means there will be a love match, but even if there is not there is a guarantee of increased power.” She looked at Draco with a slightly pained expression “Your Father and I” but she trailed off and they didn’t push her for more.

“What does it mean?” Hermione asked curiously “In general and, well, for us?”

“Traditionally, bonding only happens when marriage rites are performed and the relationship is consummated” Draco’s ears went a little pink and Hermione dropped her gaze to the bedspread “I am assuming you two did not wed without letting anyone know” Both of them shook their head vehemently “And even if you did, ah, consummate your relationship without the marriage rites it should not have the same impact.” This time Hermione blushed and it spread all the way down her throat and to her chest.

“Well, that isn’t a factor in this case” Draco said faintly and his mother gave an inscrutable smile.

“Once a pair is bonded the magic is essentially interwoven. Much like you draw on your own magic when you cast spells, you can draw on the magic of your partner. Your strengths are increased and your weaknesses compensated for. Also, the activation of this connection only strengthens your magical core, it doesn’t deplete. That is why Draco was able to refill yours without harm to himself.” Hermione bit her lip and nodded, trying to follow everything that was being said. “Along with that bonded pairs have a heightened sense of each other. They know when the other person is in the room, they can read their emotions, tune in very closely to their wants and desires.” It was Narcissa’s turn to avoid making eye contact “Also, the pair can communicate without words and across great distances. How that happens is different for each. There may be other benefits but those are the most common.”

“So, how did we bond like that?” Draco asked hesitantly

“I don’t know” Narcissa replied simply “It shouldn’t have happened. Headmistress McGonagall has some thought that the extreme duress of your situation might have sped up the bonding, but I have never heard of that happening. I have heard” she paused thoughtfully “I mean there have been stories that when a couple is powerfully attracted to each other, and the love match is also there, that the magic can essentially take matters into its own hand and force the bond to occur.” She shrugged

“Are you sure we are bonded?” Hermione asked finally, biting her lip thoughtfully “Or is it just strongly attracted like before.” Narcissa waved her hand and the magical threads sprang into view. The castle magic humming overhead, Narcissa’s light gold magic pulsing out of her and, as Draco and Hermione looked down, they saw a woven net of blue and green shimmering around each of them and a long arc of the twisted colors connecting them. “Oh” was all Hermione said as Narcissa canceled the spell.

“Well” Narcissa said, as she rose to go “Just let me know what you are thinking for the wedding and I will make the arrangements.”

“Woah wait, wedding?” Hermione said in a panicked voice

“Mother” Draco said sharply “I was very clear to you that we are not moving that quickly.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes “Honestly my dragon, why not? Your magics are bonded, it is not like you will ever be able to be content with anyone else. What are you waiting for?”

“I’m waiting” Hermione said through gritted teeth “So I can have a small slice of normal life for the first time since I was 11.” Draco squeezed her hand and gave her a lopsided smile

“Suit yourself” Narcissa said “It just seems a waste of time to wait, you might as well step into your roles now and begin trying for an heir.” Draco thought Hermione was going to faint again and he quickly stood up, shielding her from his mother.

“Mother” He said firmly, but not unkindly “I know that you only want what is best for us and I _appreciate_ the speed that you are accepting our relationship but Hermione and I fully intend to date, and graduate, and have some life before we step into marriage and those ‘roles’ as you put it.” He felt Hermione take a shuddering breath behind him.

“As you wish dear” Narcissa said and gave Draco a kiss “Hermione, I look forward to getting to know you better in less trying situations. I hope that we can meet for tea at some point soon.” Hermione just nodded mutely and watched as Narcissa turned to leave.

When the door had closed behind her Draco sank back on the bed and sighed “I’m sorry about that love. Mother can be a bit…focused….But she really does mean the best and I won’t let her push us.”

Hermione leaned into him and let his warmth seep into her “Thank you” she said simply “I do love you, you know that. I don’t mind the thought of marrying you it is just, it’s that.”

Draco silenced her with a kiss “It is just that if we do that now we skip right into being “Mr and Mrs” and miss out on being us.” Hermione nodded, grateful that he understood

With an exhausted sigh Hermione announced “Now I think I need to sleep.” Draco tried to stand up but Hermione grabbed his arm “Where do you think you are going?”

Draco looked confused “You said you wanted to sleep?”

“But I didn’t say alone” she said firmly “Stay with me?”

“Always” he answered and gave her a soft kiss

**

When Madam Pomfrey looked in on them later she smiled to see Draco curled around Hermione, one arm flung over her and her head tucked protectively under his chin. Shaking her head she dimmed the lights and set up curtains around the pair “This is why we need that health course” she murmured and left them to their sleep

**

Hermione was woken up by a red blur flinging itself on to her. Ginny latched on to her and began sobbing and swatting at Hermione all in the same breath “Don’t you EVER do something like that to me again. How DARE you.” Draco rolled neatly off the bed and landed in a crouch, ready to pull the redhead off of Hermione but instead Ginny collapsed and cried into Hermione’s shoulder “First Fred and then if you, and Harry’s not here and I just couldn’t bear to think about it. McGonagall said you were ‘alright’ but they ALWAYS say everything is going to be alright.” She spat out the last bit and sat up, wiping her eyes almost violently.

Hermione smoothed Ginny’s hair and pulled her closer “I know Gin” she said and her voice almost broke “I know. I’m sorry. I’m here though. I promise.” The rest of the Unspeakables had hung back, but now they came in and hugged Hermione, conjuring chairs or perching on bits of furniture. Ginny refused to leave the bed and Draco had to content himself with pulling Hermione half into his lap and holding her close.

They were fidgeting slightly and looking around until Theo finally said “What in Salazar’s name HAPPENED you two?”

Hermione’s eyes flickered to Draco, not sure what he would want to share or not. “Well, uh.” She started and fidgeted with the blanket “My magic got a little ahead of itself last night. I managed to undo the knot pretty quickly but at a big toll on my core. Luckily, because of my, uh, connection with Draco he was able to help refill it.” No one looked surprised and Hermione was once again reminded how being a Pureblood had some distinct benefits when it came to the more rare and archaic bits of magic.

“Ok” Neville started “but why” He shut his mouth quickly when he saw Hermione’s warning look but Draco just kissed her head

“It was my fault” he said and Hermione half turned in protest “No, I mean, it WAS” he insisted “I, well, I reached a bit of a breaking point last night. I, uh, started thinking about all the problems I’ve caused and how I mess up whatever I touch. I, I, I was thinking about how maybe it would be better if I wasn’t here.” Pansy went white and Blaise took a step toward Draco before uncertainly freezing in place.

“Draco, mate” Theo said softly

“No, yeah, I know” Draco said and ran a hand through his hair “I promise I’m good. Well, no, not yet. But, I have a plan. Dr. Lyra is helping me make a plan. I, I am going to try. Really. I am” Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco’s shoulders and leaned on him while Blaise started distractedly walking in circles

“This isn’t right” he said anxiously “You had no way to get to us, we had no way to get to you. You can’t be the only one. This whole big castle, all the damn magic and we have no way to get someone when we need to.”

Luna put a hand on his wrist to stop him “Then lets make a way” she said simply and Blaise gaped at her. She shrugged “What? If it doesn’t exist then that means we have to do it.”

“Ravenclaw” Theo said with a laugh and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and then was lost in thought. Slowly she pulled out the coin that Hermione had enchanted so they could alert each other “What about this?” she said thoughtfully, turning the coin over in her hand

“What are you thinking Luna?” Neville asked curiously, pulling out his own coin

“Well” she continued “What if everyone had one? What if they didn’t connect to each other but instead connected to Madam Pomfrey and Dr. Lyra? What if it could send a message, give a location…like a distress call.”

Blaise stopped “yes” he said and then rifled through Hermione’s bag for parchment, earning him a sharp “HEY!” from her. “What if” he said “What if this goes further then Hogwarts.” He began sketching rapidly “What if anyone can have a coin. What if it can connect with a healer, a mind healer, what if it can be used to communicate with them. So, when you are in crisis you can get at someone quickly. What if, when needed it could send out a location signal.”

“Or” Theo added thoughtfully “What if it could be turned into a portkey and take you to St. Mungos?” Blaise pointed at Theo and nodded sketching all of this down.

Pansy looked at the sketch over Blaise’s shoulder “This is good” she said “This could help in so many ways. You could have one for children if they get lost. For someone trying to get out of an abusive situation. For people living on their own who may need to get help.” She furrowed her brow in thought before taking the quill from Blaise and adding a few things to his diagrams.

“You know what this sounds like to me?” Neville said seriously and they all turned to look at him “This sounds like a potential business post graduation.”

Draco looked at him in a very calculating, Slytherin kind of way “Your right” he said thoughtfully “This could be the start of something. Not the only thing but the start.”

Hermione picked up on his train of thought “What if it was focused on mental health, on mind healing, and helping make advances in other ways too.”

“Like plants!” Neville said excitedly

“And looking at how other communities around the world approach it” Luna pointed out

“And just training more healers in general” Pansy added

Hermione’s eyes shown, “I’m in” she said giddily and clapped her hands. Blaise gave her a high five across Ginny’s head.

“Not to be a downer” Ginny reminded them “But we have one more knot to get through, not to mention NEWTs.”

“Killjoy” Blaise muttered as he flopped back down “Right, one more knot. The 7th one. 7th year. You know it is going to be the Battle of Hogwarts.” They all stared glumly at their shoes

“Which is exactly” a crisp voice behind them said “Why you are not going to be facing that problem.” They all stared at the door where Professor McGonagall stood, adjusting her robe and staring at them over he glasses

“What do you mean we aren’t going to face it” Theo asked angrily “We’ve done all the others!”

“Yes” McGonagall answered “At great personal cost to your physical and mental health. I can not in good conscience allow you to continue.”

The Unspeakables stared mutinously at the Headmistress, who gazed back at them with an unreadable expression. “I want to finish what we started” Hermione finally blurted out and the others nodded in agreement “We have to at least be allowed to help.”

“Your background research and expertise will certainly be called upon but we are looking for more experienced witches and wizards to do the hands on work.” She looked like she wanted to say something else but then thought better of it. Her gaze softened as she looked over the students “You can’t know how grateful I am for what you’ve done and also how much I want to protect you from harm. This ballooned out of control and I can’t allow you to suffer any more for it.” She turned sharply and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Immediately there was a cacophony of noise as the Unspeakables vented and paced and waved their arms around. “It’s just not FAIR” Ginny finally announced “I wanted to finish this. I wanted to prove I could do it. Having it taken away now, when we are so close.” Neville nodded and Pansy hugged the redhead sympathetically.

Dr. Lyra slipped into the room and cleared her throat “I can understand why you’d feel that way” she said kindly “But these knots have been getting more unpredictable, stronger and more intense. They also force you to face them on their terms. These aren’t safe situations for you to be in when the trauma is still so new.”

Hermione chewed her lip “What if” she said thoughtfully “What if we could control the situation?” Neville raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged “We were able to call the 4th knot out when we wanted to. We know how to freeze and illuminate the magic. Maybe we can combine those somehow?”

Dr. Lyra smiled understandingly “I know.” She said soothingly “That you want to find a way. But the length of time it has taken to untie the knots. We just can’t risk having you all exposed to something so traumatic for that length of time. As we’ve seen it can be incredibly draining to you physically and mentally.” She looked meaningfully at Hermione and Draco who glanced at each other. “Your reaction is understandable” she continued “And I will talk with the Headmistress about letting you have some way to be involved that will allow you closure.” They thanked her, their voices a little flat, and she withdrew.

Ginny tossed her hair “I don’t intend to be pushed aside” she declared “I don’t care what they say I’m going to see this through to the end.”

“I think we all feel that way Red” Draco said “But trust me, you don’t want to go this alone. Let’s think on it. Maybe we can come up with way that is safer for ALL of us.”

“Ugh always so PRACTICAL” Ginny said with a twinkle and stuck her tongue out at him. “C’mon you all. Let’s get down to the Great Hall. We should be able to catch the last of breakfast.”

“Now that is the Weasley we know and love” Neville teased and with a wave over his shoulder the rest of the Unspeakables headed out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione didn’t speak much as she was packing up her few things. Draco threaded his fingers through hers as they made their way back to the Heads dorm. He brought her a cup of tea and cuddled close to her on the couch. After watching her carefully eh finally broke the silence “Your brain might catch on fire from how hard you are thinking Granger.” She smiled at him and set down her tea cup

“This has been a mighty adventurous few days” she said with a laugh “If I still had parents to write to think of the letter that would be? Dear Mom and Dad, I met a boy, we magically bonded our cores in an unbreakable act of magic that essentially means we will be getting married. We’ve had to relive every trauma that has happened since we were 11 and for a bit I was in a magical coma until he was able to rescue. Love, Hermione.” Her voice caught at the end and Draco drew her close. He’d gotten a little of the backstory from Neville about Hermione’s lost parents and he knew the joke was also a wish for a parents perspective on the whole wild thing.

“We’ll get through this together love” He said into her curls and cast the spell to reveal their magics. Hermione twisted and turned her hand, watching the blue and green threads wind around each other.

“I wonder what we can do with this” She said, her curiosity getting the best of her. “Can we cast spells together? Can we cast complimentary spells? Can it be wandless?”

“Want to try?” Draco asked with an impish grin “Could be fun.” Hermione smiled back and got up off the couch

“Ok” she said thoughtfully “Um, well, how about wingardium leviosa? What’s the most you can lift with that spell?”

Draco considered “I was able to do a stack of books. Any more then that and I had to cast a weightless charm first and then do it.”

Hermione nodded and raised her wand “OK, I’ll cast it and then you see if you can strengthen it. Um, let’s try the couch?” Draco shrugged and raised his wand. Hermione spoke the spell and flicked her wand. Draco imagined the coils of his magic wrapping around her spell. He was focused on directing that and didn’t hear her gasp. The couch was neatly levitating a foot off the ground. It landed with a thump when Hermione broke the spell to dance around “We did it! We did!” She was as giddy as a first year

They tried other spells, it seemed they could strengthen spells and also work to combine two spells essentially having the spells line up behind each other so a spell to make someone drop something could instantly be combined with a summoning charm.

Hermione’s curls had come loose and she was pink and a little breathless. Draco also looked slightly mussed and he had a gleam in his eyes. They finally both collapsed on the couch and grinned at each other. “I don’t feel tired” Draco marveled “Even after all that spell casting.”

“Me either’ Hermione said “It’s incredible.” She fell silent for a moment “I don’t want you to think that I’m just brushing away what happened to you, what happened to us. I didn’t mean to make light of it or ignore it or anything.”

Draco took her hand “I didn’t think that at all love.” He said sincerely “We have to live. We can’t just look backwards and wallow. It’s ok to move forward and have fun even while we are dealing with what happened.”

“Have fun, eh?” Hermione said with a smirk and she tackled him back onto the couch, kissing him soundly “I could do with a little fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying to get all lemony with this story and write some smut, but it just isn't working for me. I may try to go back and add it later but for the rest of the story it will probably be a "fade to black" situation. I'm sorry if that is misleading compared with the beginning
> 
> Also, I haven't even finished this one and I've already got so many ideas for sequels/continuations of the story. I am liking the world I'm building here and may follow the Unspeakables around for a little while more. Would you want to read about post-Hogwarts life?
> 
> Not sure how many chapters left but will be winding this down at some point in the not too distant future.


	29. An Idea

Later, much later, Hermione and Draco lay tangled on the couch. Now looking well and truly mussed. Draco was staring off into space, thinking about the 7th knot and how they had been essentially kicked off the project. Beside him, Hermione was conjuring a small blue flame in her hand, bouncing it between her palms like a ball. Occasionally, Draco would send a little flick of magic changing the color from gold to green to red and back to blue again.

“Hermione” he said thoughtfully “How did you cut through the 6th knot so quickly?”

Hermione extinguished the flame and sat up, furrowing her brow “I have no idea” she said honestly “I saw you were in….danger….and all I remember doing is reaching out to you. What did it look like from your end?”

“Well,” Draco said slowly “I was dragged across the ground and then I remember feeling like my magic was being taken over and essentially thrown out of me.” Hermione’s eyes widened, they hadn’t talked yet about what had happened and hearing it from his perspective was a little frightening.

“From what your mother said it seems like it might have been the bond working to save you?” She said hesitantly “And maybe because we’re new to all this it was a little, uh, more dramatic then usual?”

“Probably” Draco conceded “Hopefully we won’t be in a position to test it out any time soon.” Hermione nodded fervently beside him “But it did get me thinking. If we could figure out what you did, and maybe how to recreate it on a more sustainable scale, maybe it could take care of the 7th knot quickly.”

“Oh!” Hermione straightened up looking intrigued “That, that might work.” Then she sank down again “But like I said I have no idea how I did it. “

“True” Draco acknowledged “But what if we ask Celestial? She knows what magic LOOKS like, maybe she could figure out what you did?”

“How could she do that without me recreating it?” Hermione huffed “Which I am NOT willing to do by the way.”

Draco smiled “Pensieve” he said simply and Hermione put her head in her hands

“Of course!” she said, shaking her head, sometimes it is so hard to remember all the magical tools that are available. Draco hugged her and they sat in thought once again.

“So” she said finally “I know McGonagall said we are off the project but she ALSO said that we would probably be able to help do some research. I’d say this counts and IF we can figure it out and IF we can prove it won’t be harmful…..” she trailed off looking at Draco hopefully

“Hey, the least we can do is ask, right?” He said and she nodded in agreement. The quiet of the common room was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat, both Hermione and Draco whipped around with their wands half raised. Standing by the door was a patronus of a sleek cat with spectacle markings

“Pardon the interruption” came the voice of the Headmistress “But the Auror who will be leading this endevour is in my office and I would like to speak to both of you about it.”

“Handy timing” Hermione murmured and she and Draco got up and made themselves presentable before heading up to the Headmistresses office.

**

Entering the office, Hermione saw a familiar shock of black hair and another of red. “Harry! Ron!” She shrieked and threw herself at the two boys. “What are you doing here? How is training? You look great?” They laughed as she fired off a rapid series of questions.

“We are here as the representatives of the Auror Dept.” Harry said with a smile “Training is going well and since this project was one that was potentially tricky but not overly dangerous they thought we could use it for some practical experience. And thank you, you look great too.” Ron grinned at her and gave her a hug. Draco had come up behind Hermione and slipped a hand around her waist, feeling slightly jealous at the ease with which these two wizards were touching his witch. Harry noticed his unease and reached out a hand “Malfoy” he said in a friendly way “Hermione says you’ve been just brilliant figuring out what is going on.” He shook it gratefully and the tension in his shoulders eased.

McGonagall gestured to the seats around her desk and they all settled in. “I’ve filled Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in on the history of the project and your work to date.” She said crisply “I also have cautioned them about the unintended consequences that we have seen develop as the flashbacks get more traumatic.”

“PTSD Harry” Hermione said seriously “It hits us all in different ways but it is really throwing us for a loop.”

“Exactly” Said McGonagall “Which is why I can’t understand why I keep getting owls from the other NEWT students about wanting to continue the project. I should think you would be ready to be done with it.”

“We are ready to be done with it” Draco said bitterly “But the thing is to be really and truly done with it we have to see it through to the end. Like, well, like if you were reading a book and you were just to the end and someone said ‘oh don’t read that I'll just tell you how it ends’ it wouldn’t be the same right? Even though it would be done.”

McGonagall looked at him thoughtfully “That might be so Mr. Malfoy but I am reluctant to put any of my students in the position that you were in the other night.” He shifted uncomfortably and Hermione squeezed his hand.

“Well Professor” she broke in “That is why Draco and I were thinking of a plan.”

“Oh great, Hermione has a plan” Ron half whispered to Harry who snickered audibly. Hermione glared at them and stuck out her tongue before continuing

“In the Astronomy Tower my magic, combined with Draco’s took out the knots in one fell swoop. What if, what if we can figure out how to do that? We could freeze the magic so it wouldn’t cycle through a flashback and take out the knot in one swift blow.”

The Headmistress tapped her chin thoughtfully “How do you propose to do that? The last time you did it was because Mr. Malfoy was in great distress and it nearly drained your magical core.” Harry and Ron looked at her in shock and she gave them a “I’ll tell you later” gesture.

“Celestial” Draco said simply “She told us about the magic in the first place we thought that if she watched our memories of the event she might be able to help us figure out what the basis of the magic Hermione used was.”

“It sounds like a pretty sound idea Professor” Harry said “And if we can figure out what it is then it would be a useful skill for the Aurors to develop as well.” Ron nodded in agreement.

McGonagall looked out the window “Alright” she said “You may talk to Celestial. You may revisit the memory WITH Dr. Lyra in attendance and try to figure this out. IF you get a plan then we will review and I will discuss allowing you all to be present. If NOT” she said, looking at them severely over her glasses “Then we will be relying on the Auror Department to untangle the last knot. Understood?”

“Yes Professor” Draco and Hermione said eagerly

“Madam Pince has a pensieve in the library, I’ll write a note that allows you to access that when you talk to Celestial.” They nodded and went to get up. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. If you would like you are welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of this project. The Castle has created an 8th year dorm and I’m sure space can be made for you.”

“Thank you” Harry said gratefully “That will save a lot of time”

“And let you see Ginny and Ron see Pansy” Draco smirked under his breath. It was gratifying to see the two Aurors-in-Training go a little pink around the ears.

After they’d left the Headmistress’ office Hermione turned on Ron and started whacking him on the shoulder “You and PANSY. Why didn’t you SAY anything.”

Ron rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment “There isn’t anything tell yet Mione. We just have exchanged some owls.”

“And met up in Hogsmeade last weekend” Draco said to the ceiling, causing Hermione to renew her attack.

“I mean, I don’t even know if she wants anything, you know? If she hasn’t told you lot about it maybe she’s not interested in it getting out.” Ron said glumly

“Oh, I don’t know mate” Harry added with a wicked grin “She was snogging you pretty PUBLICLY when I saw you two in Hogsmeade.” Draco made gagging noises and Hermione threw back her head and laughed.

Looping her arm through Ron’s she glanced up at him “You know, it is almost lunchtime. And I bet we could sit with Pansy. Then it’d be like two of your favorite things.”

“Lead on Mione!” He said with a grin and they made their way to the Great Hall

**

Leaving Harry and Ron in the company of Ginny and Pansy they went in search of Celestial. They found the Slytherin looking through her Potions book and taking notes. “Hey there” Draco said and the girl looked up.

“Hi!” She said with a warm smile “You all are doing a super job with the castle magic. It’s almost there. I can feel it is much less tangled already.”

“That’s actually what we want to talk to you about” Hermione said “Mind if we sit down?” Celestial gestured to the empty bench and they sat down. They gave her the brief run-down of what happened in the Astronomy Tower and what they were hoping they could do for the 7th knot.

“With your particular skill” Draco concluded “We were wondering if you would watch the memory of Hermione’s spell and see if you could help us piece together what it is.”

Celestial tapped her quill thoughtfully “That sounds really interesting” she said “I can’t promise I can do it.”

“No of course” Hermione broke in “It is just something we wanted to try.”

Glancing at her watch Celestial stood up “I have a free period right now, if you do?”

Draco smiled “We are sort of running on our own schedule until we get this done” he said with a shrug “So lead the way.”

They followed the younger girl out of the Great Hall and to the Library. Madam Pince sniffed at their request, but the note from the Headmistress was undeniable. She set them up in a quiet corner in the back and reminded them that noise would NOT be tolerated.

Draco twirled his wand distractedly “Which point of view do you want to see first?” he asked and Celestial tipped her head to one side in thought

“Hermione’s” she said decidedly “I’ll see if I can get a good view from the spell casters perspective first. Then I’ll look from yours to round it out.” Hermione nodded and put her wand to her temple, drawing out the silvery strand she dropped it into the Pensieve.

“The important part is the second bit, where the magic cuts through the knots” she told Celestial “Although I wouldn’t mind knowing how I dragged Draco over to me.” The girl nodded and dipped her head into the bowl.

Draco and Hermione did their best not to fidget as they waited for her to re-emerge. When she finally picked her head up she held up a finger for silence and rapidly sketched on a piece of parchment. “Now yours” she said to Draco and he obliged.

She was gone even longer this time and when she sat up she was looking a little pale “That was pretty intense” she said with a huff and Hermione patted her on the shoulder. Frowning she sketched a few more things then turned the parchment around to show them.

“So” she said “I want to say again that this is just my best guess” they nodded and she continued “The first part was pretty easy. Hermione, that was a supercharged accio that you cast to basically drag Draco back to you. I’m guessing your distress plus the intertwined magic made it that strong when you thought he was in danger.”

“How did you know?” Hermione asked with interest and Celestial gestured to the sketch

“Accio always looks the same. The magic takes this shape….sort of a lasso almost. The thicker the bands the stronger the spell and yours were easily 3 inches thick.” Draco whistled and raised his eyebrows at Hermione who blushed

“And the second part?” He asked, looking at the bottom sketch.

“Yes This is where it is kind of interesting” Celestial said “As best as I can tell the spell is a mash-up of a relashio and an episkey.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise “So, a dropping spell and a healing spell?”

“Yes” Celestial said “Which I guess makes sense. You wanted the magic to drop the knot and then to heal itself.” She showed them the sketch, which was a sharp line down and then a full circle. “The line down is the relashio- makes sense since it is dropping motion. The circle is Epsikey, but it is crucial that you fully close the gap of the circle for it to work.”

Draco rubbed his forehead “Ok, so, how could we possibly recreate that?”

“You’ll need to shape your magic to look like that and then push it out of you” Celestial said and Draco looked at her “I know” she shrugged “But that is the best way I can explain it.”

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table “Ok. I know you can untangle magic but Celestial, can you cause a tangle?” The girl looked surprised and then nodded hesitantly

“Yes” she said “But I try not to do that. It isn’t really….proper.”

“Right. I imagine” said Hermione “But if you can create a knot and then watch us try to untangle it we might be able to figure this out.”

“Oh” Draco said “Yeah, that just might work.”

Celestial’s eyes lit up “That sounds really interesting. Let’s try it.”

“Ok!” Draco said with more enthusiasm “Go for it. Tangle us some magic.”

“Wait, what HERE” Hermione said in horror “We have no idea what is going to happen and you want to do this in the middle of the LIBRARY.”

Draco looked chagrined “Well where do you suggest?”

“Charms classroom” Hermione said decidedly “The wards in place for classes should keep anything from going to haywire outside of the room.” Celestial and Draco nodded and they followed Hermione down to the Charms classroom.

Once inside Hermione shut and warded the door “Precaution” she said over her shoulder “Don’t want anyone stumbling in and having who knows what happen.” Then she gestured to Celestial to proceed.

The Slytherin concentrated hard and made a series of complex movements with her hands. She finally stepped back and nodded in approval. Hermione reached out for a tendril of Draco’s magic, it was getting easier and easier to sense where it was and manipulate it, and cast the revealing spell. The castle’s magic sprang into view, with a very pretty Celtic knot suspended in the center.

Draco whistled “That is beautiful” he said with appreciation and Celestial blushed slightly. “Can you show us the diagram again?” He asked and she held it up. Nodding he turned to Hermione “Ladies first” he announced and she rolled her eyes at him.

Stepping up she closed her eyes and concentrated on the shape, imaginging herself pulling the threads of her magic into position before pushing it out. She opened her eyes to see the knot shudder slightly and one loop drop out, but the center of the knot stayed stubbornly in place. Hermione frowned and tried again, another loop dropped but this was no faster or less tiring then doing it by hand.

Draco was watching her and thinking hard “Love” he said finally “When you did it last night, you used my magic too.” He stepped behind her and cradled her arms with his “Try it that way. Combine my magic with yours before you push out the spell.” Hermione nodded and furrowed her brow. She closed her eyes and felt for Draco’s pulsing blue magic. With more care then the previous time, she had no interest in passing out again, she twisted strands of his magic around her own until she had a tight, thick cord. Then she carefully shaped it and pushed it out. Opening her eyes they all held their breath as they watched the shape of magic hit the knot. It shuddered violently as Hermione and Draco’s magic pushed into it, and then it uncoiled smoothly.

Draco hugged Hermione hard “You did it!” he said proudly

“No, WE did it” she corrected him and snuggled into him. Celestial went around checking the room and the threads of magic before announcing that it was all clear. Checking her watch she realized that she had to head off to her next class. Draco and Hermione thanked her profusely and promised to keep her up to date with what happened.

After Celestial left, Draco sprawled across Flitwick’s desk and Hermione perched on the nearest chair. “Ok” she said, like she was reviewing for a test “We know how to make the magic visible, we know we can freeze it and we know we can unknot it.”

Draco nodded and lay back on his hands “But we also know that the larger or more complex the knot the more magic it takes” he said “Even Celestial’s small knot couldn’t be undone by one person, and that person happens to be one of the brightest and strongest magical practioners I know.” Hermione blushed slightly at his compliment. “So, how do we possibly get a strong enough spell to undo what I can only imagine will be an exceedingly complicated knot.”

“We’ll need to combine more people.” Hermione said decidedly and Draco snorted

“Just how many people are you magically bonded with love?” He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes

“Just one handsome but slightly obnoxious prat” she shot back and Draco blew her a kiss “But” she added seriously “When we were first learning the revealing spell Luna told me that friendship made our magics compatible but not as strong as someone your magic is attracted to. What if we gathered everyone we care about? Combine all of our magics.”

Draco sat up and looked at her thoughtfully “All the Unspeakables?” he queried and she nodded

“And Harry, Ron, the professors, people in the lower grades who we care about. Your Mother, Mrs Weasley” she ticked off on her fingers “We can get as many as we need.”

“But how will we get them all here when we aren’t sure when the knot is going to reveal itself?” Draco argued

“We don’t wait for it” Hermione said simply and Draco frowned at her. She stood up and started pacing. “The knot is THERE” she said. “We know that. Up until now we’ve waited for the castle to have a flashback and then reacted.” She stopped and looked at him “But why do we need to wait? Toph said that they send things down the threads of magic all the time. Why can’t we cast the spell and send it down ALL the threads. Then wherever the knot is it will dissolve.”

“It could work” he said slowly “But to cover the entire castle we will need to call on everyone we can think of.” Hermione nodded and looked at him. “Let’s do it” He said decidedly

Hermione clapped her hands “Let’s find Harry and Ron!” she said “They can help us convince McGonagall.”

Draco stopped her just before she left the room, drew her in and gave her a long slow kiss “You are incredible” he breathed


	30. The 7th Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end! I am going to be computer-less for a while and wanted to wrap this up for you. I may come back and add a fluffy little epilogue later on though and I've already got plans for sequels. Thank you to all you lovely, wonderful readers and commenters and kudos-leavers. You made this very fun for me

It wasn’t until after supper that Draco and Hermione were able to catch up with Harry and Ron. Even then it took them being dragged into another party in the Unspeakable’s new dorm. It was loud in the room as one group was playing a raucous game of Exploding Snap and others were arguing intensely over something having to do with Quidditch. Hermione looked around for Ron but couldn’t find him anywhere. Draco nodded to Pansy’s door, which was shut and suspiciously well warded. “Oh HONESTLY” Hermione said with a huff, much to Draco’s amusement. They found Harry with a very giggly Ginny firmly in his laps. “Gin” Hermione said “I need to borrow Harry.”

“Shan’t” Ginny said and stuck her tongue out at Hermione “You’ve already got one, and he’s bloody handsome. I want to keep mine.” Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry her sternest look. He gulped and dumped Ginny off his lap

“I promise Gin, I’ll be right back, then I’m yours all night.” He pleaded and Ginny laughed and kissed him

“Oh go on you.” She said “I think I’ll manage.” She turned to join the Quidditch discussion and was soon waving her arms wildly.

Draco and Hermione drew Harry to the quietest corner they could find and filled him in on their experiments from earlier. He listened carefully, occasionally running a hand through his shaggy hair or pushing his glasses up his nose. When they finished they looked at him expectantly.

“So let me get this straight” he said “You want to bring together as many people as we can to strengthen this spell you sort of created on the fly in crisis and send it through the magic of all of Hogwarts to hopefully dissolve whatever knot is left?”

“Um, yes?” Hermione asked

Harry nodded decisively “Ok, let’s do it”

“Really?” Draco asked incredulously “Just like that? You mean you don’t want to try to incorporate it into the Auror’s plan or anything?”

Harry snorted “Plan? Did you see who they sent to take care of this? You think Ron and I are going to be able to come up with anything better then you two?”

Draco smirked at him “I can’t imagine you would” and Harry grinned in agreement

“So,” Harry said “have you two come up with a list of who to ask yet?”

“Not exactly” Hermione said with hesitation “We figured we’d open it up to the 6th and 7th years, they helped with the 5th knot.”

“And we figured we’d reach out to the others from our year who didn’t come back.” Draco added “And any of our families that, uh, we feel would be up for the task.” Hermione squeezed his hand, knowing that family was a bit of a sore subject for many of them.

“And of course professors, Order members, that sort of thing” Harry added and they nodded. “How are you going to try to make this happen? Didn’t you say that the magic is appearing at random?”

“Yes” Hermione acknowledged “And there is always a chance that it could just spring up on us, if that is the case we’ll just have to do the best we can. Otherwise, we thought maybe we could get as many people as we could here this weekend. Send the younger classes with a contingent of teachers and prefects for a special outing in Hogsmeade. I’m sure some of the folks in Hogsmeade would help keep an eye on them if they knew what we were up to here. Then we would try to just…..go for it.” Harry raised his eyes a little and Hermione blushed “I know it is a little more haphazard then my usual plans” she said defensively “But this is really unknown stuff.”

Harry laughed “No more outlandish then stealing a dragon” he said merrily and Hermione smiled. “Ok” he went on “I’m going to go talk to McGonagall and tell her that I’m endorsing this plan. Then we’ll try to get word out to everyone to meet us here in two days time. Once she agrees you’ll take on getting the prefects together and letting the upperclasses know of the plan?” Draco and Hermione nodded

“Anyone who doesn’t feel comfortable can chaperone the younger students, that way they feel they are still contributing” Draco pointed out and Hermione smiled at him.

Harry sighed “Guess I better tell Ginny I’ll be back in a little while” He looked over at where the redhead was standing on a chair now, shouting something about the HOlyhead Harpies at an equally riled up Blaise “On second thought” he trailed off and slid towards the door.

**

It was late when Harry’s stag came through the common room wall. Hermione and Draco were in front of their own fire, dozing slightly while they waited. “McGonagall gave the ok” Harry’s voice said through the patronus “Get some rest you two. I have to go placate my probably irate girlfriend.” Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione closer

“My place or yours tonight gorgeous?” he asked and Hermione giggled and blushed slightly “Let me go slip into something a bit more comfortable and I’ll meet you at yours.” Draco laughed, knowing that by “more comfortable” she meant one of his old Quidditch jerseys and leggings, but he didn’t mind. Kissing her on the forehead he winked at her and headed to bed.

**

The next two days dragged by. Even the professors gave up on anything meaningful happening for the NEWT students and instead worked with them to better develop the plan and come up with strategies and fail safes “just in case.” The prefects spread the word around the older classes and organized the younger classes for their outing. A decent number of 6th and 7th years had nervously approached Hermione and Draco about chaperoning rather then staying behind and they were quickly reassured that it would be EXTREMELY helpful if they would do that and help the other classes.

Finally it was Saturday, it was bright and crisp and Hermione and Draco both saw the day starting from sunrise. She was leaning her chin on the window when he emerged from his room “Couldn’t sleep either huh?” He asked, rubbing her shoulders gently. She shook her head and turned to him, worry furrowing her brow

“Is this going to work?” she asked in a low voice and Draco shrugged his shoulders

“I don’t know love” He answered truthfully “It may not. It may. At the very least we are going to have an incredible amount of support around us and some pretty scary strong wizards to back us up.” She smiled and leaned into him. Together they watched the sun come all the way up.

The younger classes were led out of the castle at 11am, all abuzz for their day off the grounds. Surrounded by a group of 5th, 6th and 7th years and watched over by a handful of professors they seemed generally merry and unaffected by what was being planned in their absence.

At 12, the Hogwarts Express pulled in and witches and wizards of all kinds began to disembark. Professor McGonagall had provided the transport both for nostalgia for some and also so others could conserve their strength. Those who were closer apparated into Hogsmeade and walked or jumped into carriages to make the trek to Hogwarts.

Soon the Great Hall was humming as people were greeting each other and calling out to friends they recognized. It was a strange mix of emotions. One part reunion, one part memorial and one part all business. The Unspeakables and the 6th and 7th years who opted to stay behind were making their way through the crowd to find their friends and family. The contingent of Slytherin families was smaller, and they looked wary, but soon Neville, Luna and Hermione had gone over to shake hands and thank them for joining and the tension relaxed a little.

Once it seemed like everyone had arrived, Professor McGonagall magnified her voice and got their attention. “Thank you all for joining us at Hogwarts today” She said sincerely “I trust that you have gotten my letter with an explanation of what has been happening. In short for those of you who did not receive it, or perhaps did not read it.” She looked pointedly at Seamus and Dean who smirked and shrugged their shoulders. “The war has left some scars on Hogwarts itself. Our diligent NEWT level students have figured out a way to repair it but have deduced that it will take some combined effort. I”ll let our Head Boy and Girl explain further.”

Nervously, Hermione stood up on a chair to see better over the crowd “The spell we want to cast is essentially a spell to unravel knotted magic.” There was a murmur through the crowd and she pressed on “We are going to direct it down the threads of the castles magic” Here she swept her hand up and used the revealing spell to show the magic humming through the room “and hopefully dissolve whatever tangles might be left.”

Draco spoke up beside her “As we’ve worked through the knots they magic has essentially manifested itself in visuals of traumas that the castle has gone through over the last seven years. We have a suspicion that if the last knot was to replay itself it would be of the Battle of Hogwarts.” The Great Hall was silent as everyone absorbed this news and a few people shifted uncomfortably “However” Draco added encouragingly “We have also had a chance to test out some ways to avoid that. We think that we can freeze the castle’s magic, preventing anything from appearing, and then dissolve any remaining knots at once. To do that we will need to draw on the combined magic of all of you here today.”

“Ahem!” Percy’s voice rang from somewhere in the middle “And what exactly do you mean by draw on our magic. I’m not sure I like the sound of that.” There were nods of agreement rippling through the crowd as Hermione spoke up again

“Thanks to the knowledge of Luna Lovegood “ Here she could see some of her classmates mouth “Loony?” to each other, but she ignored it “We know that with permission we can draw on the magic of those we care about to perform a spell. You are all here today because you care about someone here, and we hope to create a chain reaction of that care to intensify the magic power. My plan is to be the center and form the spell and push it out.”

Arthur Weasley shook his head slowly “This all sounds fairly _experimental_ if you ask me. I’m not sure what I think about it.”

“Oh hush!” Molly said, elbowing him in the side “I trust you Hermione” she called “What should we do?” Draco and Hermione looked at each other, they had tried to figure out the best way to get the magic to link and flow in the same direction. Technically, it should just be THERE to draw on but they weren’t really sure how that would work with so many people.

Luna stepped lightly onto a chair next to Hermione “Please” she said calmly, but without her usual dreaminess “Place your hand on a person that you care about. You can rest it on their shoulder, hold their hand, whatever feels right. You can have both hands on one person or each hand on a different person.” She stepped off the chair and grabbed Theo’s hand with one of hers and Neville’s with the other. There were some raised eyebrows and a few skeptical noises but slowly the people in the room shifted and began to form themselves into a long chain, connecting and branching off of each other.

Hermione sat down heavily, she was suddenly feeling nervous and wasn’t sure if she was up for this. Draco sank down next to her and pulled her into his lap “The only person I care to be touching right now is you love” he whispered into her ear and she relaxed into him slightly. Each of the Unspeakables, anchoring one of the chains, laid a hand lightly on Draco, who wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione.

“Now Hermione” Luna said softly “What you will need to do is focus on all these strings of magic coming into you. Wrap them into one strong thread and use that for the spell casting, same as you always have. First freeze the magic, then send out the dissolving spell. Make sure it touches each of the castle’s threads.” Hermione nodded nervously and closed her eyes. She leaned into Draco and breathed along with him.

She pictured herself in her mind’s library, only this time there were multicolored threads running in every direction. She first located Draco’s pulsing blue thread and wrapped it securely around her green one. Slowly, she gathered up the pieces that were around her, weaving them together in a thickening braid. Once she had a shining rope of it, she began to shape the spell. First, she froze the castle’s magic. It was just a whisper but the combined force of the spell shot out and the castle immediately was motionless, with no twinges of magic coming from anywhere.

With a deep breath she began to shape the spell to dissolve the knots. Making the drop and carefully closing the loop. She raised the threads in her hands and threw them at the yellow magic of Hogwarts thrumming across the top of her room. It spread out over them and vanished, sucked along through the castle. Hermione tried to follow its path as it unwound and sped through the towers and corridors. She gasped a little each time it came upon a knot. This wasn’t like the others, there was no grand large knot that needed undoing, instead there were hundreds. Little ones that were more of a hiccup to the magic’s progress, bigger ones lurking in unused corridors. The widest array was in the courtyard and along the walls themselves that had been destroyed.

There were no flashbacks manifested by the castle, but Hermione didn’t need them. Each place she passed brought back a memory of the war. She saw the place where loved ones had fallen, where walls had crumbled and spells had flung overhead. She saw where there had been bits of hope, moments of humor and of course the crushing despair of so many lives lost. Her breath came in gasps and her heart felt almost sore, but somehow it was a little easier, a little better. She was the one controlling these memories, they weren’t overrunning her, and she was doing something about it. Helping the castle as a thank you and a way to let go.

Long minutes passed as Hermione kept her eyes closed and tried to envision the paths of her spell was taking. Soon, the humming of the magic was stronger and the threads grew to a bright golden color. Little tests on each thread had the spell swooping out and back unimpeded. Slowly she pulled the spell in and dissolved it, unraveled everyone’s magic and let it go back into the crowd. At last she was alone in the library. She looked around, at the quiet and the peace, and opened her eyes.

When she blinked and looked up at Draco it took a minute to register the noise around her. People were laughing, crying, hugging and a few had pulled out flasks and were passing them around. Draco leaned down and kissed her “What did I miss?” She asked and he smiled at her

“McGonagall just put on an impressive fireworks display” he said with a laugh “I think the castle finally gave her access to its magic. There was a moment, just before you opened your eyes, where there was a…a feeling that came through the room. It was, not sad, bittersweet? But it felt hopeful all the same.” They looked around at the others, who were comparing notes on what they had felt and seen. “I think everyone got to feel a little of it in their own way” he added simply

Hermione relaxed into him and felt his pulse combine with the familiar hum of his magic meeting hers. “Take me home” she said quietly and he nodded, scooping her up in his arms and casting a disillusionment charm. Making his way through the crowd he held Hermione close and she leaned into him. Once they were away from the Great Hall he set her down gently and, almost shyly, reached his hand out to her. She took it and together they walked down the hall towards their room.


End file.
